Cracks
by Olivia the author wanna-be
Summary: 'Leave the past behind, just walk away, when it's over and the heart breaks, now the cracks begin to show' The 50th quarter quell, who wins? you decide. You guys can interact with this story in a way.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ!**

**Hey you guys you can interact with this fan fiction in a way. You can chose who you would like to sponsor by putting the character's name in your future reviews and then put what you want to give them and it will be written in the story. I will tell you when the sponsoring is free for you to start in an author's note. I will put **_**you can now sponsor.**_** This may also effect the ending of the story (Who will win) You can root for your favourites just like someone of the Capitol. It's a quarter quell. (You don't have to keep reading now but you can if you want) I'm not a fan of writing in the first person but I'll give it a go. I named this story Cracks because I thought the lyrics from a song go well with this story '**_**Leave the past behind, just walk away, when it's over and the heart breaks, now the cracks begin to show'**_**. Enjoy! And ****review!**

Cracks, Chapter 1

Ophira's POV- District 4

I woke up to the smell of bacon, fried bacon. My mother would only do this on a special occasion. Today was reaping day, worst of all it was the 2nd quarter quell (the 50th annual hunger games). The quarter quell was what I feared the most, there was twice as many tributes. Two girls and two boys, not the usual one girl one boy. This meant twice as many people to Kill and I wasn't much of a killer, never was really. When I was younger I used to cry over killed fish. When my late father took me out to catch my first I cried as I watched it flap about, it couldn't breathe, but I was young. Now I just wince when I watch them die. My father died when I reached 15 years old. He caught something brutal but my mother never told me what it was. We don't have any doctors here in District four so he died slowly and painfully. It was unfortunate, i loved him so much.

I found my mother frying bacon and eggs in the kitchen. My brother Nicholas was sat at the table kicking his feet out of boredom. He raised his head when I stepped into the room and gave me a smile. I could see the fear behind it though. "Morning, sis" he greeted.

"Morning, Nick" I always called him Nick for short. "Morning, Mum"

She turned to me, keeping her hand on the pan "Morning, honey" My mother placed the food onto three plates and then put them in front of my brother and I. She took a seat opposite us and stared at father's chair for a while. She always did that. She would look at the empty space for a moment before eating, she really missed him even though he died years ago. "I have something laid out for you both upstairs" she went on. Nicholas simply nodded in reply.

I took a sip of my orange juice and said "Ok, I'll get ready after breakfast"

My mother seemed a little uncomfortable and uneasy. I mean who could blame her, it was reaping day after all. Her children were at stake. When I had finished eating I headed for my room to get dressed into something a little more formal. As I left the kitchen I looked back at my brother and mother. What If this was going to be the last time I was to see them at the breakfast table.

My mother had laid out my best dress. My green one, it was long and floaty. It cost my mother most of what she's got. I never knew why she spent that much on me. She said it was to take my mind off of my father's death. But I never forgot my father's death. Gifts couldn't stop my mourning. I never stopped mourning in reality; neither did my mother, nor my brother. We pretended to brush our emotions under the carpet but inside we never stopped hurting, Mum the most.

I slipped outside with my brother and mother following closely behind. I never liked to look back once I headed off for the reaping. How was I supposed to know if I was coming back? I headed off down the beach to meet my best friend, Jynette and her boyfriend. I always met them by that rock that was shaped a little like the Capitol seal. Jynette and I always thought that one of the peacekeepers placed it there on purpose, and then gave it a natural kind of look.

Jynette's POV- District 4

I watched my mother and father head off towards the square where the reaping was held. I gave them a quick wave and then began staring at the sand again. God I felt sick with nerves, fear mostly. Sven shoulder bumped me gently. I looked up at him, his greenish brown eyes were so comforting "Don't worry, Jen" he said softly and gave me a warm smile. He always called me Jen for short. He was being strong for me but I could see the fear behind his eyes, plus his palm was sweating against mine.

I could see my best friend, Ophira, coming towards us. She was holding her white sandals in her right hand and dragging some drift wood from an old fishing boat with the other. She was drawing lines in the sand. "Hey" She beamed all smiles. That was a forced smile; the fear behind it was un-missable. Sven was a little better at hiding his emotions than Ophira. She threw the piece of drift wood into the ocean and the waves dragged it away.

"Hey" I retorted, my voice a little shaky.

"You ready?"

"Guess so" Sven said that rather confidently, I couldn't tell if there were nerves behind that confidence or not.

The more steps I took the sicker I felt. When we passed the harbour the smell of fish invaded my nostrils which made the nausea feel far worse than it did before. As the smell of fish faded the nausea died down and Sven's loving comfort was starting to work. I burped a little and could taste this morning's eggs in my mouth. I put my hand against my lips, a little embarrassed. Sven hadn't noticed but Ophira had and she was giggling. I smiled back, trying not to laugh. Once Ophira was to start laughing it made everyone else laugh. Her giggles were contagious.

As we got closer to the square Ophira began biting her nails. I slapped her hand "Stop it" I scolded.

"I can't, I'm nervous" she began biting them again, and then her eyes widened. She had seen the square. She looked back towards the beach, her favourite place. "Stuff this" She turned on her heels and started for the beach.

I grabbed her arm. "Ophira, you can't" I said, in a harsh whisper "The peacekeepers will come for you"

Ophira gulped and then looked towards the square where the people of District four were gathering. She looked up at me; she was a little smaller than me. Well, a little smaller than everyone. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just- I just panicked"

"It's ok" Ophira didn't normally think before she did things. I'm always the one to put that little bit of logic into her head. "You know, Phi, you should really think before you do things" I always call her Phi for short.

"I know, I know. Sorry, Jen" She also calls me Jen for short. I think she got it off of Sven.

"You're brother is over there" Sven said, gesturing towards the 14 year old section.

"Nick!" Ophira called. Nicholas gave her a wave and a nervous smile.

We stood in line, waiting to get our fingers pricked. The female peacekeeper at the table beckoned me over. "Hand" She commanded. I winced a little as she pricked my finger, it stung. She placed the blood next to my name on the form and made a batting gesture with her hand, telling me to go stand with the seventeen year olds. I looked back at Ophira who was getting her finger pricked. She didn't seem to wince, not like I did anyway. She just bit her lip but all in all kept a straight face. She ran towards me, trying to catch up. My eyes searched for Sven. I just needed to see him. I found him standing with the 18 year olds. His eyes met mine and he gave me a reassuring smile. It didn't help much but at least he was trying.

Siarah's POV- District 3

The Mayor and his wife stepped up onto the stage and took a seat. I heard my older brother, Leo, calling my name "Siarah!" he finally got my attention and I turned to him. He was standing with the 18 year olds. "It will be alright!" he went on. One of the peacekeepers scowled at him and pushed him. The peacekeeper said something that I couldn't quite make out but it was probably a threat. Our escort, Paisley, stepped out onto the stage, all fake smiles. Beetee and Wiress, our latest victors now mentors, stepped up onto the stage and took a seat next to the Mayor. His wife seemed strangely uncomfortable. She kept fiddling with her faded orange skirt. "Welcome! Welcome!" Paisley bellowed into the mike "To the 50th annual hunger games. The 2nd quarter quell" Paisley squealed as if it was the most exciting event ever. She even did a little jump; making her burnt sienna wig a little lopsided. "Now before we begin" she adjusted her wig "we have a special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol" The big screen towards the right of the stage slowly lit up and the short, boring film began. It was the same every god damn year.

"War, terrible war" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed "Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed, loved and protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has its cost. When the traitor was defeated we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman from the age of 12 to 18 to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness. This is how we remember our past; this is how we face our future."

Paisley began clapping. No one else joined in. She grunted in annoyance and then cleared her throat "Right, ladies first" and that's when it hit me, the fear. I wasn't nervous up until now. It was as if a wave of butterflies just crashed against my stomach. My eyes began searching for my boyfriend, Micky. I couldn't find him. He should have been with the 17 year olds. Paisley's hand floated around the bowl for a while until she snapped up a piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it. She read out the name "Siarah Stokes!" My heart stopped. That did not just happen. Everybody moved away from me a little and stared at me. I finally found Micky. His gaze was set on me. Was he crying? I couldn't tell but his eyes looked a little red. I slowly made my way towards the stage. Paisley was beckoning me over, bending down towards me as if I was inferior to her. _Arrogant bitch _I thought to myself. Ok, I really shouldn't have thought that but she didn't seem too sorry for me, more excited. She took my hand and yanked me onto the stage. She placed the mike near my mouth and asked "So, Siarah. How old are you?"

"16" I answered, my voice shaky. I was going to cry, I could feel it. I looked over towards my mother and father who were sobbing in each other's arms. My brother was looking over at them desperately wanting to comfort them. "Congratulations, Siarah" _Congratulations! _I thought _Congratulations my ass hole!_ I was bricking it. "Right next!" she began talking to herself "twice as many. So exciting, so exciting" She snapped up a piece of paper, unfolded it and held it out at arm's length. She read out the name "Raheesah Marvel!" My heart stopped again. Paisley had just called out my best friend's name.

Raheesah's POV- District 3

I had just heard my name. I froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. It was bad enough knowing that my best friend was up on that stage. I tried to move my feet but they wouldn't budge. I took in a deep breath and proceeded towards the stage. Paisley took my hand and yanked me up onto the stage just like she did with Siarah. "Age?" Paisley asked.

"16" I replied. It barley came out. I couldn't speak I was that nervous. I closed my eyes and said it again "16"

"Well, Raheesah. Congratulations" _What? _I thought _you're kidding_. Paisley took mine and Siarah's hand and raised our arms. "Everyone, this year's District 3 female tributes" Siarah gave me a terrified look; it hurt me to see her like that. Paisley put our arms back down and headed back towards the bowl. She put her yellow painted lips to the mike and said "Right. Now for the boys" Siarah looked over at Micky. I could see the panic in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring nod and she nodded back. Micky was crying now. I turned to her when I heard her quiet sniffles. "Siarah, it's ok" I whispered "There isn't that much of a chance of him getting picked" I tried to gulp down a big lump that suddenly appeared in my throat, I had said that about myself and Siarah.

Ophira's POV- District 4

My hands were trembling now; I began wiping my sweaty palms on my dress. Falavia, our escort, tapped her purple finger nails against the bowl while she waited for the propaganda film to end. Mags, our past victor now a filthy rich mentor, was sat beside the Mayor and his wife. Mags seemed like a sweet old lady. She had ruffled white hair, faded green irises and a warm smile. The kind of smile you'd expect to see on a stereotypical grandmother. Mags hadn't had a victor yet and she seemed to be getting fed up of it. Jynette's hands were shaking. I shoulder bumped her gently and whispered "We'll be fine" Falavia impatiently took one of the pieces of paper out of the bowl and said "Ladies" She was grinning now, a Hollywood kind of grin "Get ready" She smirked as she prepared to read the name aloud. She cleared her throat "Ophira Ekell!" _no freaking way _I thought to myself _this isn't happening. _Jynette looked at me as if she had never seen me before. She shook her head in disbelief. Her lip began to quiver and then she mouthed 'I'll see you in the justice building' I nodded, still in shock and slowly made my way over to the stage. Falavia smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. I stared at her hand as if it were a spider perched beside my neck, I didn't like this woman. "Ophira, how old are you my dear?"

"17" I exhaled with nerves. I looked down at my white sandals, not knowing what else to do. These were my favourite sandals, my best and most expensive. Jynette was staring at me with utter sickness in her eyes. Falavia clasped her hands together in excitement "Right! Next girl!" god she was excited. In my eyes she was kind of sick. She found teenagers fighting to the death entertaining. She waltzed over to the bowl filled with names and pulled one out. She cleared her throat in a strangely sarcastic way and then announced the name "Jynette Hughs!"_ oh hell no!_ I thought _it's bad enough me going into the arena, but not Jynette too._

Jynette's POV- District 4

I was going into the arena with my best friend. I- I couldn't kill her; I'd refuse to kill her. I took my position next to Ophira on the stage, both of us shaking with fear. Mags looked at me with saddened eyes. She must have known I was going into the arena with my best friend. "Your age, my dear?" Falavia asked.

"17" I retorted, my voice a little shaky.

"The District four female tributes!" Falavia clapped and the audience clapped with her, except their claps were less enthusiastic that hers. "Now for the boys" Then it hit me like a punch in the face _Sven! Sven could get picked!_

**I have no idea if anyone will take a liking to this story but I decided to give it a shot. I apologise for any miss-types, I did proof read. Pleaseeee ****review****, I'm begging you if you're reading this just take 5 seconds of your life to write a review *shrugs*. I love to know what you guys think, you know I do.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	2. Chapter 2

Cracks, Chapter 2

Siarah's POV- District 3

I raised my head from the table and looked at Raheesah who was sat opposite me. I could see the pain she felt for me in her eyes. I wiped away my tears and then turned my attention to the window. I don't know why I even bothered looking out of the widow; all I could see was blurs of browns, green, blues and all those other colours the natural world. "You're not going to see much" Paisley piped "The train travels at 200mph"

"I know" I retorted quietly as if I didn't want to speak at all. I mean who could blame me.

"You can barley feel a thing. Such a wonderful invention"

Siarah looked at Paisley. Paisley was sipping some wine and taking a seat on one of the plush, white sofas.

"You okay?" Raheesah asked looking at Siarah with true pain in her eyes.

"Yeah"

"You're not"

"I know I'm not" I suddenly burst into tears. Raheesah got up and put her arm around me. Paisley looked up, a little startled. She got up from the sofa, placed her glass of wine onto the dark coffee table before her and then made her way over. "Hey" She said softly. Raheesah moved to one side. Paisley crouched down before me and took my hands "Hey" she went on "Chin up sweetie, we're going to the Capitol. You'll love it I assure you" Paisley's soft and well manicured finger gently brushed the tears away from my cheek. Beetee came into the room and noticed my distress. "Oh" he stated, obviously wanting to do something but not knowing what to. "What's wrong?"

Wiress came in after him and pushed Beetee aside "What do you mean what's wrong? She's being taken away to fight to the death!" Wiress came over and placed a hand on Paisley's shoulder indicating for her to move away. "Hey, honey" Wiress said, placing her arm around my shoulder "Don't cry" Wiress pulled me into her arms "I know how you feel, I've been through this myself" I simply nodded in reply showing that I understood "And Beetee too" Wiress took my hands and pulled me up off of the seat. "I can't promise you that everything will be ok, I wouldn't lie to you like that"

Raheesah's POV- District 3

I knew Siarah wouldn't like this, I knew she didn't like being fussed no matter how much distress she was in. She normally only liked it if Micky or myself comforted her as we knew how to do it. "Um..." I trailed off; I didn't know how to carry my words on "could I?" Beetee knew what I was talking about and placed a hand on Wiress' shoulder telling her to back off a little. I gave Beetee a weak smile and then pulled Siarah into my arms. "I want Micky back!" She sobbed into my chest.

"I know" I began rubbing her back gently "I know" I pushed her away gently and held her at arms length "Did he come and see you in the justice building?"

"Yeah" She sniffled.

"What did he say?"

She looked up at me as if to say _do we really have to talk about this here?_ I looked over at Paisley, Beetee and Wiress and then nodded. They nodded back and I took Siarah to her room.

I sat her down on the large cream, king-size bed and took her hand. "So what did he say?" She began rubbing her feet against the cream and black carpeted flooring. She looked up at me with those big blue, water eyes and then said "He- he said" She wiped her eyes "he told me that he loved me and that he wants me to come home to him"

"That it?"

"No he said way more. Stuff that made my heart melt, I-I just can't remember. I'm too upset" She started crying again, floods this time.

"I'll help you; I'll help you get home to him"

"What?" She looked stunned

"I'll help you-"

"But-"

"Look, Siarah I have nothing to come home to" I gripped her hand tighter "But you do. I have no siblings, you have Leo. My mother is dying, yours is perfectly well. My dad is an alcoholic, yours is perfectly stable. I have no boyfriend, you do. You have things to come home to, Si" I call her Si for short "I'll help you get home"

"But you're my best friend. I wouldn't let you- I couldn't let you"

"I don't care if you won't let me. I'll do what I can"

Siarah stared at me in disbelief and then her eyes softened. She whispered "Thank you" I pulled her in for a big hug.

Jynette's POV- District 4

I rolled my eyes at Ophira arguing with one of the boys who had been reaped and leant against the cold metal wall of the train. "How fast is this train?" I asked.

Mags looked up at me and smiled warmly "200mph, my dear"

"Wow, what a marvellous invention" I said, truly amazed

"You're into that kind of thing? Inventions and what not?"

"Yes, yes I am" I gazed about the train "You can hardly feel a thing" I stated, still in awe of this truly awesome contraption's ability to go so fast yet give you the ability to barley feel a single thing, not even a sensation. Mags' smile grew stronger. "Your friend over there has quite the lungs" she pointed out.

That made me giggle and it took my mind off of Sven for a while. "Yes she does" I looked over at Ophira "Let's just say she's... hot headed. Plus he's a guy so..." I trailed off.

"How does that make a difference? Him being a boy and all?"

"She has... Trust issues... She isn't the biggest fan of guys. They seem to have the ability to annoy her easily"

"Oh, I see"

Falavia came into the room with the other male tribute following behind "Do you mind?" Falavia scowled "This one is upset"

Ophira glared at her. Mags stood up and said very calmly "He is a person you know"

"I know" Falavia snapped back.

Ophira turned her attention back on the boy she was arguing with and snarled "I'm not finished with you"

I rolled my eyes once again and then beckoned Ophira over. She came over, her face flushed with anger "Calm down" I told her. "It's not the end of the world"

"I know but he- wait, I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I should be asking how you are, not shouting at someone I don't even know that well"

"He pissed you off"

"Yeah, well, I get angry easily. Look, you okay, you know... missing Sven or anything?"

"I'm fine" I was lying, flat out lying; I could feel the tears coming on.

"You're lying" Ophira stated. _Whoa, girl _I thought to myself_ since when did you get mind reading powers? _A single tear trickled down my cheek. "I knew It" Ophira shook her head and then wiped the tear away with her small, dainty hand. Mags got up and came over to me; she seemed to have taken a liking to me. "Oh not another one" Falavia sighed. I saw the anger in Ophira's face escalate and she clenched her fists together, ready to punch. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook my head. Ophira looked a little less tense now and mouthed _thank you. _I was always there to stop her doing stupid things. I know her and if I didn't stop her just then, she would have lashed out at Falavia. More tears streamed down my face. Ophira held out her arms, offering me a hug. I took the hug of course. That was one thing Ophira was good at, comforting people when they were down. "Is she ok?" The boy that Ophira was arguing with asked, he looked about 18.

He didn't do anything wrong, he just asked, Ophira suddenly turned on him "You come near me and I'll hit you. 'kay?"

He raised his hands and backed off "Whoa. Fine. _Jeez_"

"He didn't do anything wrong" I frowned.

Ophira shrugged and wiped away one of my tears "I know he just... Annoys me"

Ophira's POV- District 4

Jynette was crying on my shoulder now. That annoying boy was looking at her as if he really cared._ Is he perving? _I thought to myself _because if he is he can back off._ I know Jen would never cheat on Sven but Sven was my friend and I'd make sure that Jen stuck with him. He adored her; I wouldn't let him lose her. The 'lose her' part got me thinking. I pushed the thought aside and then said "Look, Jen, you're best not coming to me on advice on how to get over Sven because I've never been in love and never will, swear on it. It's a load of bull shit... no pun intended"

I heard someone snicker. It was that prick I was arguing with earlier. "What?" I snapped.

He shrugged and grinned. He was enjoying pissing me off, I could tell. I stormed over slammed my hand down on the table and growled "What's your problem?"

He didn't even flinch, not even squirm. "Nothing" he smiled teasingly "You're just too easy"

"Yeah, well I get angry easily"

"Pipe down!" Falavia scowled. She was powdering her face.

"Shut up you slu-" Jynette gave me a glare of warning and Mags looked as if she was about to spit her tea out everywhere. The boy laughed. I turned on him again; I was in such a bad mood "I swear to god I will-"

"Calm down feisty pants" He didn't stop smiling. God, I found him irritating. I plonked myself in the chair opposite him and crossed my arms like a sulking teenager. "Name?" he asked, leaning forward.

I didn't meet his eyes; he'd pissed me off too much for me to bother. "Ophira"

"Jakob" he held out his hand for me to shake it but I didn't take it. I simply replied with "Stick it up your-"

"Phi!" Jynette cut me off. "Sorry... she can be..."

"I can tell. The names Jakob" He offered her his hand for her to shake and she took it. I suddenly felt slightly betrayed, but I guess Jen was more on the friendly side than me. "Jynette" she retorted.

Jakob's POV- District 4

Jynette seemed friendlier than her little friend... actually she was kind of small. I was enjoying the whole winding up thing. She was too easy. She got angry easily. But I guessed her feistiness would be handy in the arena. "So...Angry pants?"

"Don't call me that Ophira interrupted.

Maybe if I just stopped pissing her off, she would start talking to me "Ophira. You obviously don't like me"

"Obviously"

I tore a piece of paper from the notepad that was sat on the coffee table before me and rolled it into a ball. I threw it at her head and it bounced straight off. A smile crept upon her face. Was it a smile? I couldn't tell I hadn't seen her smile yet. She looked over so I wiggled my eyebrows. She was frowning again "Don't do that" She was trying to sound serious but I could hear the laughter behind her scold. Jynette rolled her eyes "I wouldn't do it if she tells you not to" Then she smiled at me"You seem alright enough" Jynette threw the paper back at me "I know it's soon but how about an alliance?" Jynette seemed sweet, too sweet maybe. She seemed to be hiding more. She seemed cunning. Ophira frowned at Jynette "But, Jen. It's just you and me. You said so!"

"Ophira, seriously. Do you wan'na live longer than intended or not?"

"Yeah"

"Then we do what we can"

"Fine" Ophira huffed. Falavia suddenly jumped out of her seat, walked over to the window and looked out as if she was checking for something. "We're here!" She beamed, her purple painted lips slowly curving into a smile. "We're at the Capitol" _great _I thought _here I come death_ I got up and walked over towards the window. Before looking out I turned back to Jynette and said "Yeah. An alliance sounds good"

**Sorry if there's any miss-types. I did proof read. And yes there's a new character, Jakob ;) ok REVIEW pleassssse!**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISS-TYPES**

Cracks, Chapter 3

Jakob's POV- District 4

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, gazing about the penthouse.

"Language" Jynette scolded. Her words were meant to sound harsh but they seemed lost. She was just as amazed with the place as I was.

"Lighten up, Jen" trust Ophira to come out with that. Ophira jumped onto the purple sofa and then spread herself out on it like a starfish. "Jesus, Ophira you're so immature"

"I didn't know 17 year olds were supposed to be mature"

Jynette rolled her eyes. I grabbed an orange pillow and smacked Ophira over the head with it. She didn't flinch, she didn't squeal, she didn't even hit me. She just frowned and then shot me the finger. I laughed and that seemed to piss her off. Ophira sat up and beckoned Jynette over. Ophira snatched the pillow out of my hands and smacked Jynette over the head with it. "What the hell?" Jynette said, wide eyed.

"Don't be boring, sugar. You're never boring"

"I just- I don't know" Jynette shrugged. I couldn't see Jynette as being a boring person. I mean if you're go'nna stick it out with Ophira, the girl is about to rub off on you. Ophira's kind of bubbly. "Well, we are being sent away to our death" I pointed out. Jynette just shrugged in reply. I decided to change the subject "We have the tribute parade tonight, right?"

"Correct" Mags said coming out of the lift with Falavia behind her. Mags' sudden appearance made me jump a little. "And you'll need to meet your stylist's soon"

I just nodded, I didn't speak. She may have been a sweet old lady but she could be intimidating sometimes. Suddenly, Falavia's eyes widened "Young lady" she frowned, she was talking to Ophira "What were you going to with that pillow?" I turned around to see Ophira aiming at my head with the pillow, ready to hit me with it. She threw it backwards and then said very quickly "Nothing" She suddenly looked timid, like a little school girl getting told off by a teacher. Almost vulnerable, I couldn't imagine Ophira being vulnerable. Falavia cocked her head to one side like an inquisitive dog would do and said "You're quite cute"

Ophira's timid little face suddenly hardened "I am not!"

"Oh, sorry" She wasn't sorry. She sounded sarcastic.

"She doesn't like being called cute" Jynette snapped. Whoa, Jen got angry. I seriously couldn't imagine Jynette getting angry. Ophira... yeah but not Jynette. I didn't like Falavia she was false. "Keep your prissy little trap shut" Mags snarled. She didn't seem to like Falavia either. I was shocked. Mags may have seemed intimidating but I really didn't expect her to insult someone like that. "Right. Stylist's now, food later" Falavia said, her voice was a little shaky.

Jynette's POV- District 4

Mine and Ophira's stylist, Melina, was awesome! She was a podgy, short little woman with crazy ass green hair. "Give me a twirl, girls" Melina beamed clapping her hands and jumping like a 5 year old being offered a lollipop. Ophira and I twirled. Melina squealed with delight. "Yes, yes, yes" She squealed again "Just how I wanted it, just, just, just" Okay, so Melina was a little weird but still awesome.

"These dresses are so cool" I exclaimed. I was getting all giddy.

"When we twirl it ripples like the ocean!" Ophira smiled, doing another twirl. We were both wearing identical dresses. The dresses were made out of deep green sequins. The bottom was blue like the ocean and rippled like water when we moved. It actually looked like we had water on our dresses. Weird but cool. Ophira's was strapless but mine was not. "Shoes!" Melina suddenly seemed panicked. She began rummaging through a bag and then pulled out two pairs of light blue heels. _Heels, damn _I thought to myself. "Gimme, gimme" Ophira was rather enthusiastic and Melina seemed to like that. "Here you go, sweetie" Melina handed over the heels and Ophira slipped them on. Melina handed me my pair and I put them on. Ophira looked tall and it just wasn't right. Ophira wasn't tall she was small. "Damn, my feet hurt already" Ophira moaned.

"You get used to it" Melina said lifting her foot and showing Ophira and I her massive heels.

"Whoa" I said, truly gob smacked.

"Brill' right?"

"Yeah"

"Right, the finishing touches" Melina handed me a necklace with a diamante shell on it. She handed Ophira one with a diamante fish on it. I looked down at Melina, I had to because I had the heels on, and smiled "Wow. They're beautiful"

"Yeah they are" Ophira added. They really were gorgeous.

"Oh, you keep 'em"

"Seriously?" I said, wide eyed.

Melina's smile grew "Look, I wouldn't normally do something like this but I like you girls. You're my favourites so far"

"Really?"

"Yes" Melina sounded real genuine. She opened her arms wide and Ophira and I went in for a hug. She squeezed us, really squeezed us. "Good luck, honeys" Ok I really liked Melina. She took our hands and said "Kick ass" Ok I really wouldn't be able to picture any other Capitol woman telling someone to 'kick ass' but with Melina it wasn't so shocking. I looked towards the door that took us out to the chariots. I began to wonder _I wonder if Sven will be watching_.

Ophira's POV- District 4

Ok the heels ,awesome Melina, had given me were starting to kill. But hey, they made our legs look well sex-nice. "Ah! Lovely! Oh girls you look so elegant" That was Falavia of course. I only had two words for her _piss_ and _off_. "Jakob's nearly finished. For an 18 year old boy he's rather vain"

"Really, I didn't know" I said, with an overly sarcastic tone.

Falavia rolled her eyes "Where's Mags?"

I'd rather speak to Mags right now. I liked Mags. "Um, I don't know"

Mags came hurrying over in a tight fitted white dress and glossy silver heels. If I saw and old woman wearing that I'd normally say 'mutton dressed as lamb' but young clothes on Mags just looked right. She was wearing dangly pearl earrings and a pearl necklace that rested comfortable on her rather large chest. I seriously expected Mags to be flat. Melina came running out; surprisingly well given the heels she was wearing. "Wait! Wait! Let me check their hair" Melina took Jynette by the shoulders and then looked her wavy hair over. Melina wanted to crimp Jynette's hair and she had made a good choice. It made Jynette look really pretty. She came over to me and flicked my ringlets. "Melina you didn't even touch my hair. There's no need to check if it's still curly. It's natural"

"I know, I know. Sorry, honey"

"Sexy is back!" Jakob announced, bouncing into the room.

"Shut your mouth" I laughed.

"Okay"

Jynette snatched one of the horse's sugar cubes and threw it at Jakob's head. It bounced right off. "Awh you look dapper"

"Why thank you, Jen" He pulled on his blue bowtie and put on a sarcastic grin. He was wearing a green sequin suit with seagull feathers on the shoulders "Ah, nice one, Ash" Mags smiled "Seagulls. No one else has ever used seagull feathers in the outfits before"

"Well, where there's fish there's seagulls. Am I right?"

"Yes, Ash, you are"

Ash was Jakob and the other boy's stylist. The other boy, who was about 15, came around the corner wearing the same thing. "Brilliant, we're all ready!" Falavia began to clap.

I turned to Jynette "Walk?"

"Walk" Jynette confirmed. "Phi?"

"Yeah?"

"You nervous?"

"Hell yeah"

"Ditto"

"We'll be fine"

Melina beckoned us over. When we reached her she took our hands. "I have decided on your personalities"

"This should be good" I sighed.

"Chin up my darling. Jynette, you shall be intelligent, cunning, you know what you're doing. Ophira, you will be the little cutie that everyone will adore. You'll be sweet"

We both nodded. I wasn't too happy with mine. I never liked to be portrayed as cute but Melina knew what she was doing and I was going to stick with her decisions. Jakob came over "What you get?" I asked.

"Sexy" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're obviously pleased" Jynette sighed.

"Damn straight"

"You know why he gave you that, right?" I laughed.

Ash jumped into the conversation "Because when he was in the dressing room all he could go on about was how sexy he was" Ash shrugged.

"It's true" Jakob grinned.

"It really isn't" I teased.

He stuck his tongue out and I flicked him on the head. "You girls have no idea"

"We do"

"Oh" Falavia said, she sounded disheartened. "We've got the careers having a good look"

"Not good" Mags pointed out.

"They're all talk and no balls" I smirked. Falavia looked disgusted with my language. She huffed and pushed the matter to one side. I walked over to the wall and leant against it. I was so nervous now. I shut my eyes and exhaled deeply. A ginger haired girl wearing bright orange heels walked past and nearly fell flat on her face. I pushed myself off of the wall and steadied her "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks" the girl replied. She was wearing a tight fitting yellow dress with flashing wires wrapped around it and flashing earrings. Strangely enough it looked good on her. It soon occurred to me that she was from District three. The District of technology.

Siarah's POV- District 3

The dark hair blue eyed girl looked into my icy irises and said "Try not to trip over your own feet next time, hun" She giggled.

"Thanks for the obvious tip" I smiled. "Siarah" I held out my hand for her to shake and she took it.

"Ophira"

"Nice to meet you, Ophira"

"You too, Siarah. 3?"

"Yeah. Um, 4?"

"Yeah. Age?"

"17. You?"

"16"

Ophira seemed okay. She was friendly enough. I know Raheesah and I planned for our alliance to only consist of us two but something about Ophira made me want to join her. Become friends even. "Who's this?" Jynette asked, coming up behind Ophira.

Ophira answered with "Siarah. Siarah, this is my best friend Jynette"

"Hi ,Jynette" I smiled, hands folded neatly behind my back.

"Hi, Siarah"

"Wait. You're best friends?"

"Yeah. Unlucky right?" Ophira sighed.

"Hu, small world. I'm here with my best friend too"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Raheesah!" Raheesah came over. She was wearing the same thing as me. Raheesah joined the conversation and introduced herself. The four of us seemed to be getting on pretty damn well. I could tell that Raheesah was thinking of the same thing I was. I looked over at her and smiled. She knew what I was getting at and nodded in approval. "So" I went on "You guys seem nice"

"You too" Jynette smiled.

"Raheesah and I were thinking. How about an Alliance?"

Ophira looked at Jynette. Jynette looked at me and said "Sounds good. But you'll have to have him as well" Jynette pointed at a dark haired boy.

"Deal" I shrugged. The more people the better, that's what I thought "Jakob!" Jynette balled "Get yow ass over here!"

The dark haired boy named Jakob came over and said "What?"

"We've got extras" Ophira said, gesturing towards Raheesah and I.

"I see" Jakob smiled at them both "You better be good because I'm all for betra-"

He was cut off by Ophira punching him in the gut "Don't be harsh" She snarled.

"Jesus, Phi that hurt"

"Hey, only I call her Phi" Jynette said and smacked him over the head.

"Damn, girls. What am I a punch bag?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I know the guy was in slight pain (yeah, I said slight, I know it didn't hurt him that much" but it was funny. I saw Raheesah chuckling too. "So" I went on "What personalities did you guys get?"

Jakob chocked "Sex on legs" he rubbed his winded stomach.

"Still hard to believe" Ophira teased. It made me laugh "I got the little cutie" I could see why her stylist gave her that, she was the type of person that you wanted to go up to, grab their cheeks and say 'cuchy coo'

"I got Intelligent" Jynette pointed out. I thought that was a good one for Jynette. She did strike me as someone who knew what they were doing. "What did you two get?"

"I got genuine, the friendly one" I answered.

"I got ready to fight, up for anything" Raheesah added.

Jynette, Ophira and Jakob nodded in approval. Paisley came tottering over. Today she was wearing royal blue. "Come, come, come. It's time for you to hop onto the chariot" Paisley took mine and Raheesah's hands and dragged us off back to Wiress and Beetee.

Raheesah's POV- District 3

Our stylist, Pavayla, checked over my long, black braid and then helped me up onto the chariot next to Siarah. "Siarah" Pavayla started "Wave at everyone. Smile. Just... be friendly" then she turned to me "Raheesah, be friendly but not too friendly if you know what I mean. Give people friendly nods and quick waves" I nodded to show that I understood. "Stand straight. Posture is the key my dears" That was Paisley. Paisley was okay for an escort. I kind of liked her.

The District one chariots went first. They were wearing red velvet dresses with so much jewellery they were probably finding it hard to stand up. They had velvet red hats on, top hats, with deep purple feathers coming off. The males were wearing similar clothes, except in suit form. District one was the district of luxury items.

Then District two, the district of masonry, came out. The females and males were wearing the same things. They were wearing silver armour. They looked like gladiators. Kind of intimidating. Then my chariot set off. The crowd was crazy. People were cheering and waving. Blowing kisses and throwing roses. One of our male tributes caught one in his mouth. Siarah was doing the whole over friendly thing, while I was slightly friendly yet mysterious. I looked back at Paisley who was doing weird hand signals. Siarah caught my arm "Keep looking at the crowd" She whispered. I carried on with the waving and all that crap and then we came to a stop. The other chariots stopped around us and I looked up to see president snow stood on a balcony. He was a chubby man with white hair. He kind of looked like Saint Nicholas, only a scary version. A sickly version. "Tributes" He started. His voice was deep and throaty "We welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you happy hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favour" The crowd cheered. I didn't really catch much of that. Most of it was probably bullshit anyway. The chariots pulled away and began taking us back to our mentors.

**Please review. Because I know some of the people reading this... hehehehe**

**-Livi**


	4. Chapter 4

Cracks, Chapter 4

Siarah's POV- District 3

Training, god training was a boring mess. I stuck it out with Ophira who was pretty badass at throwing knifes. Raheesah and Jynette were at the survival posts and Jakob was slicing dummies with a big ass trident... kind of scary. I ended up grabbing a spear and slicing the dummy where the stomach would be. Apparently if you slice the stomach your victims intestines fall out and they die slowly and painfully. Disturbing thought, right? Ophira hit one of the dummies right in the forehead "Yeah-ya!" She did a mini happy/crazy dance. "Nice one cutie!" Some dude shouted. I think he was a career.

"You call me a cutie again and you'll be my first victim" Ophira stuck her tongue out. The whole tongue thing just killed her intimidation. I was expecting him to say something nasty to her but he didn't he just laughed. "So?" Ophira threw another knife and it hit the dummy's leg "Shit. Anyway, I hear you've got a fella. Name?"

Ophira never seemed to go into much detail when it came to conversations. "Micky" I answered.

"You love him?"

"Of course I do!"

"'kaaaay" She huffed again and threw another knife. This time it missed completely and fell to the ground. "Damn" She cursed.

"Want a hand?" The career from earlier shouted.

"No thanks, ass hole"

"What I do?"

"You called me a cutie earlier, I don't like that"

"What do you mean 'Kay? I interrupted.

"Well, I dun'no. I just...you're 16"

"And?"

"Ok it has nothing to do with you being 16. Um, look, I'm not a big fan of all that soppy shit"

"What do you mean?"

"I made a bet with Jen. I said that I would never, ever fall for anyone. And I never have" She shrugged and then picked up another knife.

"Why?"

"They only want one thing, the lot of 'em, right?"

"That's not true"

"whatever you say, sugar" she threw the knife and it hit right where the sun doesn't shine. "I should do that to guys. No more sexy time for then once it's sliced right off"

"That's vile"

"Yeah, it is"

I pierced a dummy in the stomach and twisted the spear. "Damn, girl. You're go'nna do some real damage with that" That made me smile compliments from Ophira didn't come easily unless she knew you well. She practically threw compliments at Jynette. I pulled the spear out and stared at it. _God, I hope there's one of these babies in the arena _I thought. My instincts told me to try out another weapon but I really liked the spear. There was just something about it that made it feel natural in my grasp. I rolled it between my palms and then stabbed the dummy again.

Ophira's POV- District 4

Jynette came along, Raheesah following close behind "'Sup?" She smiled.

"Um, I kicking ass, dummy ass" I chuckled "You?"

"I've got the hang of the bow"

"Nice. Raheesah?"

"Sword" Raheesah said, with a wink. "Si, what about you?"

"Spear" Siarah answered.

"She's freaking deadly" I pointed out.

I grabbed another knife and threw it. It hit the Dummy right in the chest. I did a mini clap and the high fived with Jen. I pointed at Jynette's bow and then to the dummy's head. She got the idea and aimed. She let loose and the arrow hit the dummy's forehead. "Yeah, girl!" I whooped. I gave her a high five and then picked up another knife and threw it. Raheesah looked down at her sword "Wonder if I can throw this?"

"I threw my spear" Siarah shrugged. Raheesah threw the sword pretty damn quick. If the dummy was alive it wouldn't have been able to see the weapon coming. The sword hit the dummy's stomach. "Hell yeah!" I cheered. Siarah gave her a high five. I seriously hoped that the careers were watching because we looked pretty bad ass and I wanted to scare the shit out of them. In fact they were looking. Well, he was looking, the one that pissed me off. I seemed to get pissed off really easily. Jakob came over with an oversized fork in his hand. Nah, I'm just kidding, of course I knew it was a trident. "'Sup, chickadee's?" He asked.

"The hell is a chickadee?" Raheesah said, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"I don't know" Jakob put his spear down "You know, I'm the only dude in this alliance"

"You'll get over it" Jynette teased.

"I don't mind"

Jakob's POV- District- 4

I seriously didn't mind. Who didn't like a bit of female company? "Lunch!" The wrestling teacher announced. "1 hour. Then you'll head back to the penthouses!"

I gestured towards the door and said "Ladies first"

They all surprisingly rolled their eyes. I thought I was being a gentleman but they might have thought I was taking the piss. Siarah lead the way. I was always hoping to be the leader of our little group but there was something about Siarah that said 'I'm the boss, live with it' She had this power about her. It was like leading came naturally to her. She even picked the table. We took our seats and were served. Today was chicken. "Didn't we have chicken yesterday?" Raheesah frowned.

"Yeah, we did" Ophira said, picking up a leg and nibbling on it "Damn good chicken" Ophira was right, it was good chicken. "Oh, do you girls want to go shopping with Jen and I tonight?"

Siarah thought about it for a moment "What's the point. We get told what to wear and the one who wins the games will be the only one not to have wasted their time shopping in the crazy Capitol"

"Hey, we could get sponsors. Meet the fans, ya know? Plus I don't mean clothes I mean food. Jakob has a plan for tonight" It was true. Phi and I talked about it last night. Then we got Jen involved. "Do you?" Siarah asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not telling you" I winked at her.

"You coming shopping?"

"Nope. I thought of the idea and I wan'na get some shut eye"

"Fair do's. 'Kay, I'll come. Raheesah?"

"I don't know, I'm not feeling too good"

"Oh"

Raheesah's POV- District 3

I really wasn't feeling too well. In fact when I got back I threw up. Siarah had to hold my hair back. I felt sorry for her and the boy's. I think the sounds of my retching were making them feel sick and poor Siarah had to see and smell everything. "Don't make me come" I begged. I thought I was going to ralf again. "I won't" Siarah pulled me up and onto my feet "why don't you go to Jakob's? Have some company, you know?"

"When are you off out?"

"Soon"

"Um, ok, I guess" Brill' I was going to be around Mr. So called sex on legs for like two whole hours. There was a knock on the on suite door. "Can I come in?" It was Paisley.

"Yeah"

Paisley tottered in and said "You should brush your teeth"

"I know" Paisley had good intentions; she just wasn't very good at sounding caring. "I looked up at her and said "I'm going to the four penthouse"

"Oh. Why?"

"To see a friend"

Siarah took me to the lift. I leant against the cold glass and let Siarah push the button. It didn't take long. They were only one floor up from us. We came through to see Ophira smacking Jakob over the head with a pillow, Jynette pissing herself laughing and Falavia shouting something. "Oh visitors" Falavia smiled. From nasty to nice in 10 seconds flat, creepy. Ophira rolled off of the sofa and Jakob started laughing. "Me amigos" Ophira smiled, getting up off of the floor. I went over and gave her a hand. "Raheesah has been sick" Siarah sighed. "Poor honey" Ophira said giving me a big hug.

"Jakob, can you keep Raheesah company?"

"Sure" The other male tribute quietly came through the living room. He was only 15 and he didn't talk much. I kind of felt sorry for him. "The bedroom is free if you wan'na head in there. King size, baby, king size"

"See, Siarah. Exhibit A" Ophira sighed gesturing towards Jakob.

Siarah rolled her eyes and said "Is this about earlier. Not all guys are like that"

"Exhibit A!"

"Don't get her started on that, Siarah" Jynette sighed "Shopping?"

"Shopping" Siarah confirmed.

Jynette's POV- District 4

The streets of the Capitol were busy as hell. I was carrying 5 shopping bags, Phi was carrying 5 and Siarah was carrying 6. Our arms were about to drop off. We had bought so much damn food, napkins, candles, even a picnic blanket, oh and Phi insisted on a basket. We decided that we were going to raid the locked wine cupboards and pinch the cutlery from the penthouses. Phi and Jakob were the ones who insisted on alcohol. We got to sign a few autographs, which was so freaking awsome. We eventually plonked ourselves on a bright pink painted bench to rest. "Damn those bags are heavy" Ophira moaned, dropping her bags next to mine. "I know right" Siarah placed her bags on the floor. I felt a presence near our bench, a person. I opened my resting eyes and saw a tall dark haired guy, kind of hot "You want a punch?" Ophira asked.

"Phi!" Siarah scolded.

"He took the piss" Ophira shrugged. It was the career who called Ophira a cutie.

"Just wanted to see if you girls were okay"

"We're fine thanks. What do you care career boy? Wanting to see if we're easy to kill or not?"

"Nope, just being friendly"

Ophira was being harsh. Well, she never was nice to guys that she'd just met. "Really?"

"What you shopping for?"

"Stuff. Nosey"

He laughed and said "Just trying to make conversation"

"Fine, it's food"

"The hell you want food for?"

"We have plans"

"Okay, obviously you don't want me to know"

"Nope"

I rolled my eyes and said "We're just going on the roof and having a little get together tonight"

"Nice" he gave me a really nice smile, like a really, really nice smile. If I wasn't taken I'd just snog his face off there and then. Those blue irises were like... bam! I don't know why I asked, I just did "Want to come?"

"Jen! I'll kill you" Ophira snarled.

"Um, I don't think I'm wanted"

"No come" Phi was going t kill me. I don't know why I was asking I just wanted to, I couldn't stop myself. He was just pulling me in, like he had some kind of power over me. "Okay, thanks. What time should I-"

"I'll come get you" Siarah put in. She looked like she was having the same draw as me. _I wonder how big his abs are?_ I shouldn't have thought about that. Ophira punched me in the arm "Ow!" I turned back to where hottie was standing and he was gone. "What was that for, Phi?"

"You dick, it was an alliance night. Not an invite the hot stranger night"

"He was hot though" Siarah smiled.

"He's just trying to get around you. He'll kill you in ten seconds flat!"

A crowd of peacekeepers came marching down the street. They were surrounding someone. A prisoner. Like nosey parkers we got closer to get a better look. One of the peacekeepers shot Siarah an evil smile. Siarah got onto her tiptoes and then her face went white "Mi-"

"Spit it out, Siarah!" Ophira snapped.

"Micky? Micky!"

**Ok, I'm deciding on leaving the POV's behind and going into 3****rd**** person, I find it easier. Sorry for any miss-types. Bye and review ;)**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start I wanted to tell you that I'm ditching the POV's and going into 3****rd**** person. And Tara asked if Haymitch is still gonna win... No, sorry I'm killing him off. The **_**italic**_** writing is their thoughts. Oh, and Amelie is based on the character Amelie from the Morganville books but she aint the founder she doesn't love Sam and her personality is WAY warmer. Oh, and she's not in her 20's she's 17. Like I said she BASED on her. Okay, enjoy and review.**

Cracks, Chapter 5

"Micky!" Siarah screamed. Ophira grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She flipped her around so Siarah was facing her. "Siarah, stop, you're just seeing things" Siarah was still pulling against Ophira's grasp. "Siarah, give it up" Jynette said as calm as she possibly could, placing a hand on her shoulder "He wasn't there"

"He was. I saw him!" Siarah didn't mean to sound so harsh she was just all worked up. She was sure she saw him, she really was. "Sugar, he wasn't there"

"But-"

"Let's just head back. 'kay?"

"Fine"

All three of them grabbed their bags and got on their way. But Siarah couldn't help but look back. Ophira had to drag her away from the square; Siarah just didn't want to leave. The peacekeepers surrounding their prisoner were long gone. She thought she saw him. That chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes, It was him. But when she thought about it, really thought about it _the games are getting to me_ she thought_ the Capitol is getting to me. I'm just seeing things. _

The District 4 penthouse

"You feeling any better?" Jakob passed Mags the notes she was looking for (Falavia's notes on the interviews) "I guess" Raheesah took another sip of her water "Yeah I do, thanks"

"Wanna head into the bedroom?"

"Ew, No!"

"Just kidding, just kidding"

"Good"

Falavia plonked herself on the sofa beside Raheesah and began rummaging through her purse, throwing out old receipts and chewing gum wrappers. "Aha, here we go" Falavia pulled out her makeup and began powdering her face. "Um, Falavia" Raheesah said.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"No-where. Why?"

"I just wondered because you're powdering your face"

"No matter where I am I always have to look my best"

Raheesah rolled her eyes, which made Jakob laugh. Mags came down from the dining room, her eyes darting about in search, and then took a pen from the coffee table. No one bothered talking to her because she looked too preoccupied with whatever she was doing.

The elevator 'pinged' and Jynette, Ophira and Siarah came through. Jynette and Ophira were laughing about something but Siarah didn't look all there. She was spacing out, staring at the floor. "What's so funny, girls?" Jakob asked.

"Nothing you need to know" Ophira smacked him over the head and Jakob put his hands up in surrender.

"Siarah, are you okay?" Raheesah asked, getting up from the sofa. Falavia didn't seem bothered; she was too busy focusing on her self-image. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You just look a little... Distracted. Do we have the roof tonight?"

"Yeah, Beetee got it for us"

"Hell yeah!" Ophira said falling onto the sofa "Jesus I'm tired"

"Want me to wake you up. I'll tickle you" Jakob laughed.

"Nope. I don't like being tickled" Ophira edged away a little.

"why do you need the roof?" Falavia butted in. _Oh, now you pay attention? _Jakob thought. "Nothing" Jakob got up from the sofa and took one of the shopping bags.

"Fine. Oh you have a private session with the game makers tomorrow"

"'Brill" Ophira sighed. Jynette took a broach out of one of the shopping bags and threw it at Jakob. The broach was purple (Ophira insisted on purple) with a diamante image of night-lock on it. "What is it? And why night-lock?" he asked, turning the pin over delicately in his hands.

"It's our alliance broach. If we wear it we know we're together, no traitors. Oh, and the night-lock...You'll see"

Jakob didn't understand. What did Jynette mean by 'You'll see'? Jynette tossed one over to Raheesah who caught it with ease. She threw one over to Ophira and it bounced off of her head. She wasn't looking; she had her eyes closed "Ow! Jen!"

"Sorry"

"I'm gown tickle you now" Jakob smiled, teasingly. Ophira rolled off of the sofa, got up and ran away. She got behind Jynette "Don't let him, Jen"

"I won't" Jynette was laughing now. Falavia got up from her seat and brushed her pencil skirt off. "Ophira, stop cowering behind Jynette and get ready for dinner"

"No I'm not eating with you and Mags"

"What? Yes you are now come along and ge-"

Mags came down from the dining room and interrupted Falavia "They're busy, Falavia. Leave them alone" Mags was always able to keep Falavia out of their affairs. Mags was just...Awesome. "Speaking of dinner" Siarah smiled, kind of fiendishly. "I have to go fetch Mr hottie"

"No, Siarah don't" Ophira begged.

"Go get ready for tonight, Ophira. Oh, and Raheesah you should head back to our penthouse to get ready too"

Jynette grabbed Ophira and Jakob by the arms and whispered "Come one, do as she says. Better get ready now than never."

Getting ready meant Jynette throwing outfits at Ophira when she was done with them, and Ophira throwing heels and Jynette when she was done with them. Jynette finally settled with a pale, gold, silky blouse and navy high wasted shorts. Oh and black heels. Ophira, after like two whole hours, snapped up a black pencil skirt, a white lacy top and black open toe heels. The top she was wearing was way too low cut. But as she always said '_If you've got tits, why not show 'em off, eh?' _"Ophira,you could have chosen a top that was less...low" Jynette sighed.

"Na-a"

"What-ever, Phi. You slut"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding" They started laughing, like really laughing. Ophira nearly fell onto the floor, she had to hold the bed for support. There was a knock "You descent?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah. No naked bodies in here" Jynette called, folding up her nighty.

"Bummer" Jakob came in. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a green waistcoat. It was a casual waistcoat, not a formal one. "'sup?"

"Bored" Ophira answered, throwing a sock at him. "Damn, we aint half been missing out. All this money and awesome clothes. No fair, no fair" Ophira snapped her fingers and looked around as if she had just remembered something. She began rummaging around in draws. She must have found whatever she was looking for because she began jumping around like an excited little girl. "I have it" She held up a key "the key to the liquor cupboard"

"Gimme, gimme" Jakob held out his hands. Ophira threw it over and he caught it "Where did you get it?"

"I pick pocketed, Falavia"

"Nice one"

Jynette opened the bedroom door and beckoned them over. Normally Jynette would have said something when she was telling someone to come out of a room but she didn't. She was acting as if she was surprised to see something or someone and she wanted Ophira and Jakob to be quiet. Ophira and Jakob heard mumbling coming from the living room, there were more people present than expected. Siarah (who was dressed in black leggings, a formal white jumper and white heels) was sat on the sofa next to Raheesah (who was wearing a silver dress, black leggings, silver heels and a black fashion scarf) opposite Raheesah and Siarah was the hot dude, of course, but there was two more. Two girls were sat either side of him. One had short brown hair with tints of blonde and really deep brown eyes. Her full lips were painted with 'hooker red' and her clothes were rather provocative. You could see how she had tried to make her escorts choice of clothing more revealing. She had shortened the leggings and rolled up the top, making it a belly top. She looked slutty but something about her said friendly. The other girl had beautiful long blonde hair and grey, wait no, silver irises. Wow. Her clothes were classier than the other girls, more coverage; she was wearing a simple white dress with matching heels. It looked a little like the outfit Mags wore for the tribute parade. She hadn't bothered with lipstick, no wait; there was a tint of pale pink. Her posture was perfect unlike the other girl who was draping herself all over the hottie. Which was sickening but hey, who wouldn't? Speaking of the hottie he was wearing a red top, leather jacket and blue jeans. "Um, hi" Ophira said, with a confused tone in her voice.

"Ophira" Siarah said, she sounded a little guilty "This is Tamara and Amelie. Tamara's from District one and Amelie is too" Careers.

"Hi. I thought we were only having one extra"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to pry but my friend Tamara here doesn't like going many places without Blake and she wanted me attend too" Amelie's voice was very sweet but there was something about it that made you think royalty was speaking to you. There was also a French twang to it. What was a Frenchie doing Panem?

"It's fine"

The one named Tamara rolled her eyes. There was something oddly familiar about these three. They were all so pale (a pretty kind of pale) and their irises were so beautifully detailed. Tamara stood up, damn she was taller than expected, "I'm sorry would you like us to leave. Like my polite friend here said, we don't want to interfere with your affairs" Tamara's voice was very seductive and very old fashioned American. You'd expect her to star in some kind of old fashioned western movie as the damsel in distress. "No, you shouldn't leave on my account"

"Well this is your penthouse. Is it not?"

"I guess"

"Then do you want us to leave?"

"Um, ye-"

The hottie, who was apparently named Blake, butted in "Surely you wouldn't want to push us away little Ophira"

Normally Ophira would reply with something like 'I'm not little' but instead she said "Of course not, sorry. You can stay"

"Phi?" Jynette seemed truly baffled by Ophira's response. "Wow. You've gained manners. I thought you hated him?"

"What's to hate?" Okay, that was creepy.

"Um, nothing I suppose"

Tamara's mouth curled up into a fiendish little smile. Amelie came over to Ophira and pinched her arm. She didn't even notice her move, nor go back to Blake's side. That was a really hard pinch. It hurt like hell. Was she bleeding? Oh, she was a little. "Ow" Ophira frowned and then looked at Blake "What am I saying. Hell no. Go back to your own penthouse...ass hole"

"Oh, how charming" He gave Amelie a cold look, one that would make you cower and run a mile but Amelie just threw it right back. Siarah looked at Ophira and said "Ophira that was harsh"

"No it wasn't"

"It kind of was," Raheesah put in.

"I don't care I don't like him"

"What did he do?"

"I don't know there's just something...strange about him"

"He's gorgeous!" Siarah shook Ophira's shoulders.

"Okay, I have to admit, yes he is gorgeous. But It's just- I don't know"

"I'm going back for him"

Ophira didn't say anything she just turned to Jakob who was smiling to himself. Then he looked up at Siarah and said "Get Amelie too, she was nice... oh yeah, and that Tamara"

Ophira smiled at him "You liked Amelie. Like, like liked her"

"Maaaaybe" He winked.

"Get in there" Jakob laughed at Ophira's little comment. Siarah came back into the room with the three pretty people. "So I guess you're joining us for dinner"

"I guess we are" Tamara smiled at Siarah. The smile and the slut look just didn't go well together. The smile was too sweet for red lips. Mags came into the room. She was smiling but when she saw the new faces she stopped and her smile faded. "Oh" She put the smile back on "We have visitors"

"What a lovely necklace, Mags" Blake smiled but it was a creepy smile. Mags seemed a little nervous. Why? She took the necklace off and placed in on the coffee table "It's an old thing. I don't know why I still have it" She pulled her white curls over her neck. She was clearly trying to draw some kind of attention away from her jugular "So, what are you doing here?"

"We were invited to my pretty new friends get together" Blake looked at Siarah and smiled flirtatiously. She was blushing a deep scarlet "Sorry, You can't. Beetee said that he only got the roof for five people"

"Oh, what a shame. Thanks for the invitation anyway. Oh, Mags I was wondering if you could lend me a hand with something"

"I can't I'm busy"

"Oh please Mags it won't take long" His face softened to an irresistible expression. Mags didn't seem so edgy anymore "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Of course"

Tamara grabbed Blake's arm "Stop it" She hissed "Leave her be"

"You don't tell me what to do"

"You're so arrogant. Stop it before I stop you myself" Tamara was speaking quietly but not quietly enough.

"It's okay, Mags I think I can cope"

Then something in Mags just snapped. It was as if someone just switched the edgy button on. The three of them left. "Weird" Jynette said slowly. "Jynette" Mags said, her gaze not leaving the lift.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from them, okay"

"Why?"

"They're just trying to wrap you around their finger. They'll kill you the minute they get a chance"

Alliance get-together

The sky was lit with a million stars the reflected upon the metal bars that stopped you from falling off of the roof. Ophira placed the basket carefully on the concrete ground. She looked over at Jynette "Give me your bobble"

Jynette pulled the bobble out of her hair and shook her head to help her hair flow out once again. Ophira threw the bobble at, well, no-where. She aimed it so that it would fall into the streets of the capitol. Instead of falling it bounced off of some kind of invisible barrier and sizzled. "Whoa" Raheesah remarked "What was that?"

Siarah stepped forward and explained "Electric force field. Wiress told me about it. Guess it stops those tributes, that don't wan'na fight, from committing suicide"

"No one wants to fight, Siarah" Jynette pointed out "Guess we're keeping well away from the edge. I don't know about you but I don't want to fry"

Siarah shrugged and then began setting up the picnic. She did it all very neatly but once everyone got stuck in the neatness didn't last. Ophira pulled out the champagne and held the bottle up "A toast!" she announced. She poured everyone a glass and then they clanged them together. "To the alliance"

Everyone repeated Ophira's words and then took a sip. "That's good shit" Jakob exhaled with satisfaction. "It sure is" Jynette grinned, and then took another gulp. By midnight the fresh air was intoxicated with alcohol and food. Not the best of smells. But when you're drunk do you really care?

**I proof read this and my writing was pretty bad at first and then it seemed to improve as I went along. Ugh, I know I can write better. Okay, Review :D**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	6. Chapter 6

Cracks, Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES**

Jynette's headache was awful, the worst she had ever experienced. It felt like she had recently been trampled on by a herd of elephants. When she raised her head the pain exceeded to her temples. Mags crept through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew loud noises would just encourage the pain's strength. Mags shook Jynette gently, rubbing the blue pill between her fingers. Jynette only answered with a little grunt. "Swallow this. It will kill the hangover completely" Jynette wasn't in the mood for talking but when she heard 'It will kill the hangover' she shot up, ignoring her headache's expansion, and took the pill from Mags. "You'll feel right as rain in about two minutes. Capitol medication is marvellous" She was right, it was marvellous. In exactly two minutes Jynette felt better and ready for the private session. She didn't even feel nervous. Her bed was so warm and the second her hand touched the cold metal doorknob it sent a mini-shock through her body. She stepped into the dining room. Jakob, Ophira and Falavia were already eating. Mags had already treated them. "Morning" She greeted, in mid yawn.

"Morning" Ophira answered, sipping on some hot chocolate. Ophira became hooked on hot chocolate the moment she tried it. Neither of them had tried it before and once they got their chops round it, it was like sipping heaven. Falavia was looking colourful as usual. Oh, and up herself, sticking her nose in her mirror every five minutes and powdering her face. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"No I'm 'kay, Phi"

"Your loss. Jakob took my offer" Jakob wiggled his eyebrows and wiped away his chocolate moustache. No one could remember anything of what happened last night. Ophira frowned a little and then began rubbing her neck. She looked up at Jynette as she took her seat and then said "Did the pale faces get onto the roof last night?" Jynette simply shrugged in reply. Her mind had disposed of any memory of last night. She turned to Jakob who was nibbling on his croissant. He looked at her for a second and then he nodded slowly. "Yeah...they did...I think. I remember, um, I, don't remember but I remember their faces. Amelie was there, Tamara was there and Blake" Ophira shrugged it off and then began rubbing her neck again. "Ugh, I slept on my neck funny" She stretched it and winced. Falavia was still admiring herself. Pouting and looking at herself at different angels. The other boy, who was fifteen, was sat silently beside her having his breakfast. Jynette's eyes widened "Phi"

"Yeah?"

"You've, uh, got a hicky"

"What!?"

"Yeah" Jakob confirmed. Ophira snatched away Falavia's mirror and examined her neck "Shit. I'm not in the mood for love-bites"

Falavia rolled her eyes and snatched the mirror back. She snapped it shut, slipped it into her purse and then threw something at Ophira. "Use my Foundation you whiny baby"

"Thanks, _bitch_" She whispered 'bitch' and thankfully Falavia didn't hear it. Falavia got up from the table and tottered away. Her totter was irritating. Talk about mini steps. Mags was fortunately nothing like Falavia. The three of them wouldn't have been able to cope with two Falavias. "What are you doing for the PS?" (AKA private session) Jakob asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Um, knifes. You?" Ophira dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Trident. Jen?"

"Bow" Jynette held her hand out, breathed on it and then smelt it "Ugh, booze"

"Same" Ophira sighed.

District 3 penthouse 

Siarah aroused to an unsettling but also nice sight. Blake was in her bed wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Siarah was mostly confused. She couldn't remember anything from last night. She looked at him, wide eyed, and said "Um" That was all she could muster because she was in so much shock. Blake sat up, ignoring her. He slipped out of bed and he was completely naked, bare ass naked. His bum was nice though...mmmm. He got dressed right in front of her, completely oblivious she was there. No, he knew she was there he had just chosen to pretend to be oblivious. "Um, did we?" Blake didn't say anything in reply he just nodded. Siarah looked under the quilts. She too was bare ass naked. She blushed a deep scarlet and then a wave of guilt hit her like a punch in the face. Micky, how could she do that to Micky? Well for starters she was drunk. But didn't Blake know she wasn't single. He must have, right? "Um, you do know I'm not single, right?"

It took a while for Blake to reply and then he said "I know" he didn't look at her. Half of Siarah was like wow because she had just had sex with a total hottie. While the other half was in complete and utter panic. The guilty half of her was stronger than the gushing half. Blake finally looked at her "Sorry" he shrugged and then left the room. Siarah's mouth dropped open in shock. Sorry, is that the best he could do? He had taken advantage of a girl who was completely out of it. Siarah turned to her bedside table to find a little blue pill that said '_Take this. It will relief the hangover. –Wiress xxx'_ Siarah took the pill. She hadn't noticed her headache at all. The shock must have numbed the pain part of her mind. But the mentioning of the pill seemed to bring it back to life because the pain hit her quickly and it killed like hell. The pill took the tedious feeling away in under two minutes. What a relief.

Siarah found Raheesah, the boys, Wiress and Beetee at the dining table. Paisley must have still been in bed. Everyone greeted her with shaky smiles. They must have known about last night. Well, Blake did just walk out of her room and leave so they must have seen him. Siarah took her seat next to Raheesah, who gave her a gyrating gesture and then a 'tut-tut'. Siarah shrugged. Raheesah was making her feel even guiltier. Raheesah wasn't that disappointed in Siarah as she knew she was drunk. She was more disgusted with Blake. He knew she was taken, she told him. In fact, Raheesah didn't get drunk. She was a little, how you say, tipsy. But not drunk. "Ready for the private session?" Raheesah asked.

"Kind of. Got any plans?"

"Sword. You?"

"Spear"

"So," she cleared her throat awkwardly and then carried on "What was Blake doing in your room this morning?"

"Just. I-We..." She trailed off and then went into a whisper "-We had sex"

"I know. I just wanted you to admit it. I know you were drunk, I don't blame you"

"How do you know?

"You kept me awake all night with the panting and the moaning. Oh, and I quote 'Oh, Blake!'" Raheesah started giggling,

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, oh my god. He just left. Guess he's one of those guys who shags and runs"

"Yeah, guess he is"

"He took advantage of you, Si"

"I know" _Way to rub it in more, Raheesah _Siarah thought. But Siarah couldn't blame Raheesah. It wasn't her fault.

Private Sessions

Raheesah was first up. She walked in, not very confidently. The game makers were not very inviting. In fact they were completely ignoring her. They had more interest in the free wine and food. Raheesah went for the sword. God, she loved it. Was that a little sick? She ran her hand along the silver blade and then made her way forward. She looked up at where the game makers were standing and then said, as loudly as she could "Raheesah Marvel, District 3" The game makers finally started to pay attention. _Rude dicks _she thought. The head game maker gave her nod, indicating for her to proceed. She made her way back over to her post and then raised her sword. She pulled it back and aimed as if she was about to throw a boomerang. The game makers were watching now. She threw it with as much force as she could. So far the sword was travelling in the right direction. It seemed to take forever to reach the dummy's neck. Maybe it was the nerves putting everything in slow motion. The sword finally hit its target and sliced the dummy's head right off. It rolled along the polished floor and stopped when it hit the sword. Two Avoxs came out, took the dummy away and then place the sword onto the rack for Raheesah. The head game maker gave her a crooked smile, obviously pleased, and then gestured towards the door. Raheesah gave him a respectful nod and made her way out.

Siarah's turn now. She was so nervous. Raheesah tried to reassure her "It's not that bad" She told her. She wiped her sweaty hands on her training suit and the made her way through the doors. The place still smelt like brad new gym mats, rubber. Siarah didn't like the smell of rubber. _Can't you guys spray something in here?_ She thought. The game makers were paying attention. "Siarah stokes, District 3" She announced. The head game maker gave her a nod and leant forward in his chair. Siarah grabbed two spears. She pulled back ready to aim. She looked back one more time and the game makers were watching, carefully, eyes narrowed. She threw the first spear and it hit the dummy's head. The second hit the stomach. She grabbed two more and threw them at each arm. Two more hit each leg. Just how she wanted it. She looked back and smiled. The game maker didn't smile back he just made a batting gesture with his hand indicating for her to leave.

It was the 15 year old District 4 boy's turn now. It didn't take long. Jakob look startled when the boy returned, he was nervous. He was trying to hide it but it was pretty obvious he was bricking it. Jakob didn't know if he should bow or not when he came face to face with the head game maker. He seemed so important (well, he kind of was) stood up there, watching him, getting ready to write down his score. Jakob hesitated before announcing his name "Jakob Glass, District 4" The game maker nodded. Jakob went for the trident of course. He threw six tridents at six different dummies, piercing all of them in the stomach. "Yeah, man" He murmured. He turned to the head game maker, who was looking pretty impressed. "You may go" he clasped his hand together and then nodded towards the door.

Jynette's turn now. Ophira and Jynette were tapping their feet against the floor. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Good way to get rid of the nerves. "Jen, you're up" Jakob smiled. Jynette looked up. She shivered. "Ugh" She moaned. The game makers made her feel more nervous. They looked down on her like she was a bug that they could easily squish. "Jynette Hughs, District 4" her voice was a little shaky. She grabbed the bow. She felt better once she took hold of it. The metal was cold but it seemed to sooth her. It was a type of cold that only came from the bow and Jynette liked it. Kind of strange, but true. She aimed at one of the targets, not the dummy. She'd had enough practice on dummies. She let the arrow lose and hit the bulls-eye. A smile crept upon her face. She did it again and hit the bulls-eye. She was so relieved. Everything went soothingly well. She turned back to her observers and smiled. He nodded respectfully and she left.

Ophira was on the verge of refusing to attend. But Jynette persuaded her. Ophira didn't like the way the game makers were looking down on her. She didn't like people who saw themselves as superior to her. "Ophira Ekel, District 4" She went for the throwing knifes. She took six of them. She threw them one after another. One hit the dummy's head; the second hit the heart, the next two hit the arms, the fifth one hit the stomach and the last hit...well...where the private parts would be. She smirked and then gave the head game maker a little curtsy. She was taking the piss and the game maker could tell. He laughed and then gestured towards the door. Ophira walked out, hands folded neatly behind her back. She was trying her hardest to pull off the whole cheeky little cutie thing and it seemed to be working. The game maker chuckled a little more and then took another sip of wine.

Tomorrow was the interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

**Okay, please review. PLEASE! Sorry for any miss-types. I proof read like 3 times. Thanks XD Byeeee**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	7. Chapter 7

Cracks, Chapter 7

**Okay, before I start I need to say some things. First of all I made mistake in my last chapter. I said the interviews would be with Caesar Flickerman. Then like 10 seconds after I posted the chapter I realised that Caesar Flickerman wouldn't be doing the 50****th**** annual hunger games. So ignore that part, the interviewers name will be Sebastian Hettie. I really want to use Caesar but I know I can't. And I don't know if I should use Claudius either but I will. And secondly, I really did want to make some of the characters completely fail at the private sessions but if I did a certain person may be...not angry...bummed. Or they might wanna kill me... hehehehe. Okay enjoy and review. Oh, and sorry for the huge amount of dialogue towards the end.**

Jynette felt hot, hot with anger. She was shaking inside. She felt like a volcano ready to erupt. All of her anger would blast out like burning molten lava. How could he do this? How could he? He knew she wasn't single. He was just a slimy nymphomaniac who thought he could get away with shagging whoever he liked. "Get out" She didn't shout but her tone was firm and she meant it "Now"

"Oh Come on, Jynette. You know you want to" Blake smirked that seductive smirk and then took another step into the room.

"I don't want to do anything. Just leave, please"

"Don't be so harsh, Jynette" he placed a hand on her shoulder. He cocked his head to one side and placed his index finger under her chin. Something made her forget about Sven completely. All she wanted was him, Blake. "I, uh" She stopped speaking when he pressed a finger against her lips "Shhh" He hushed. Blake's hand left her lips and travelled down to her waist. His hands were cold, very cold but it didn't seem to bother her. All of her questions slipped away from her mind. _How did he get in? Why does he want me? Why is he so cold?_ There were so many things Jynette wanted answering but it just didn't seem to worry her anymore. Her loyalty to Sven didn't seem important anymore. He became disposable, like a useless battery. As she was gently pushed onto the bed she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, something had come into the bedroom. She didn't see much, just a blur, streaks of gold and white. Now, Blake's cold fingers were running up her body so carefully, they just skimmed her breasts. Then a hot, stinging pain hit her arm. She jumped up in shock. Everything came back then. Her questions, Sven and her anger. She scrambled away. Blake looked confused. "I'm sorry" A soft, French voice came "Am I disturbing something?"

"Amelie, get out" Blake snapped.

Amelie inclined her head and narrowed her eyes. There was a small patch of blood on one of her pale pink painted fingernails "No"

Blake got up in swift movement. "Fine" Blake frowned at Amelie and then just...left. Jynette turned to Amelie. Jynette looked down at her arm. It was bleeding, only a little. "Oh, I'm sorry" Amelie took Jynette's arm and pressed her thumb against the small cut. Her thumb was cold, as cold as Blake's. But the cold eased the pain. "I didn't mean to make you bleed"

"You did this?"

"I had to"

"Um, Okay" Jynette was a little confused. And the questions piling up in her head didn't matter; she was too confused for the questions to matter. All the questions were getting jumbled up now. "I have to go" Amelie whispered

"Wait. What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you. Unfortunately I was a little too late for your other friend"

"What do you mean?"

"I've said too much. Sorry. I wasn't here okay" and with that she was gone. Jynette didn't even notice her leave. She shook her head and pushed herself off of the bed.

District 3 Penthouse

Siarah stared up at the plasma, Raheesah by her side. Sebastian Hettie and Claudius Templesmith were announcing the score for the private sessions. Sebastian had a hot pink afro and a nose like Pinocchio. He had a weird curly moustache and his lips were thin and slender. Claudius was a small podgy little man with blond and black curls that stuck out either side. His nose seemed strangely upturned. How could such a small man have such a deep booming voice? Paisley took a seat next to Wiress and Beetee. The two male tributes were stood up, leaning against the sofa that Raheesah and Siarah were on. Sebastian began reading out the scores. "Blake Hepworth, District 1" he started "10" he read out the second boy's name and he got an 8. "Tamara Cork, District 1, 10. Amelie Bishop District 1, 10" They all got the same score, awesome scores too. Sebastian then went onto District 2 who got slightly lower scores. Then he went on to District 3. The two boys both got a 7 "Raheesah Marvel, District 3, 8" Raheesah felt relieved, that was a good score. Everyone smiled and gave her a nice little congratulations "Siarah Stokes, District 3, 9" Raheesah didn't feel jealous, she felt proud. But there was a little twang of jealousy when she got her congratulations. It was a little more enthusiastic than Raheesah's. They waited for him to start on District 4's scores now. They wanted to know if their friends did as well as they did. Sebastian started with the 15 year old who got a 6, and then he went onto Jakob "Jakob Glass, District 4, 9. Ophira Ekel, District 4, 9. "Jynette Hughs, District 4, 8" Raheesah looked over at Siarah and they smiled at each other. Their nerves of anticipation were long gone now. Paisley got up and looked down at the four tributes "Well done" She beamed. She tottered away. Wiress smiled at the four of them and gave them a nod of approval. Wiress didn't normally say much. Beetee got up too and said "Congratulations" he followed Wiress to the kitchen; he seemed to follow her everywhere. The two boys went away and did their own thing, like they usually do. They didn't speak to Raheesah or Siarah that much. Siarah went over and turned off the plasma. "It's gone all quiet" Raheesah pointed out.

"Yeah, it has" Siarah went back to the sofa and plonked herself beside Raheesah. The elevator pinged and Jynette stepped in, all guns blazing. "He's a slimy ass hole!" She grunted.

Ophira looked a little helpless. Jynette must have been at it for a while "I know, I know"

Jakob grabbed Jynette's arm and sat her down on the sofa opposite Raheesah and Siarah "Calm down, Jen" he sighed, he seemed a little defeated like Ophira. Jynette flopped back onto the couch and exhaled deeply "What happened?" Siarah asked, leaning forward to get a better look at Jynette's steaming, red face.

Jynette didn't answer but Jakob did "Mr Hepworth, that's what"

Ophira stepped in "He tried to get into her pants. But my girl here resisted" Siarah's heart stopped. Jynette had resisted. A lump formed in Siarah's throat. A terrible guilty feeling washed over her. Siarah was drunk and she knew that but she couldn't help that feeling, that feeling of total remorse. "You resisted?"Siarah went on.

"Yeah" Jynette looked up at the ceiling.

"G-good"

Ophira narrowed her eyes and looked at Siarah as if she was wearing a sign round her neck saying 'I'm a murderer'. Siarah looked away; if looks could kill Siarah would be dead. Ophira beckoned her over with a quick flick of her finger. Siarah frowned at her and shook her head. Ophira raised her eyebrows in annoyance. Siarah gave in; she didn't want to get on Ophira's bad side. "What?" Siarah said that with a harsh tone but it didn't throw Ophira at all.

"What happened? You look guilty. It's eating away at you. What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Don't play bullshit with me, Si. I know something's up"

"I, um-" Siarah looked at the floor for a moment. She looked back up and met Ophira's concerned gaze "I slept with...I- um- well- I"

"Honey, you better spit it out before I beat it out of you"

"Fine! I slept with Blake"

Ophira didn't say anything. She just looked...not shocked...disappointed "Why?"

"I was drunk. It was the night of the alliance get together"

Ophira's disappointed expression faded and then came the angry one "He took advantage of you, the bastard. I've never liked him"

"It's okay. It's just- I feel guilty as hell. I betrayed Micky and-"

"Sugar, you were pissed"

"I know but-"

"No, don't feel guilty" Ophira was angry. She stormed off before Siarah could protest. Where was she going? To Blake? Oh, god. "Jynette!" Siarah called "Ophira's going on one of her rampages!" Jynette's head snapped up in alarm "What! Why?"

"Guess she's avenging both of us"

"Both? Oh, I'll get her" She sprung up off of the sofa "Phi!"

Siarah went over to Raheesah. "What's wrong with Ophira?" Raheesah asked.

"Beats me" she was lying to Raheesah, she's never lied to Raheesah.

District 1 Penthouse

"You bastard! You tried to sleep with my best friend!" Ophira shouted. God she was angry, so angry. Tamara was laughing to herself while reading a magazine 'Capitol Couture' "What's so funny?"

Tamara looked up, her chestnut eyes were so deep and pretty "Don't get worked up, honey. He sleeps with loads of girls. It's like...a hobby"

"That's sick!"

"Indeed it is" Amelie came round the corner "Ophira, don't be angry. Yes, Blake is a complete idiot. He just can't keep it in his pants"

Ophira smiled at that. Blake wasn't reacting to Ophira's anger he just said "Ophira, don't get all irked. I don't want to hurt you. I like you"

"I'm not one to be played with, Blake. Back off dick face"

"Harsh, Ophira"

She was going to lash out. She could feel it. And just like that she slapped him across the face. Hard. He didn't flinch he just smiled "Didn't hurt" He mocked.

"How?!" Ophira was really angry.

"Just didn't"

"Dude, get a blanket. You're freezing"

"Want to warm me up?"

"No!"

He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on her face for a moment "You're different" he said. Ophira started to feel a little creeped out. "I don't work on you" Ophira frowned and backed off a little.

"Or maybe you don't want to 'work' on her" Amelie put in, coming a little closer.

"Maybe I don't" He smiled at her. A genuine, sweet smile. He actually had dimples and it made him look kind of...sweet. "Just stop sleeping with my friends, okay"

"Okay then" He looked down at the floor then up again "I'm sorry"

Tamara raised her eyebrows. "You, sorry? Ha, I think not"

"I mean it. Want to stay a little longer?"

"I-um-" She hesitated.

"She can't" Amelie put a cold hand on Ophira's shoulder. It made her shiver. Blake mouthed something to her. '_I'm not going to hurt her' _yeah, that's what he mouthed. Amelie pulled her hand away, which was a relief. _You all need to stand by the radiator or something _Ophira thought. Tamara dumped her magazine onto the couch and came over. She looked sinister and ready to fight. Ophira was expecting some kind of snappy insult but instead she smiled and said "Want to try on some of my shoes?"

"Uh... sure"

"Goodie. I like dressing people up. You'll look splendid, trust me" She was getting all giddy. That just wasn't Tamara, not at all. Little miss slutty shouldn't be sweet and giddy. Tamara's cold hand clasped around her arm in an iron grip. _Wow, sugar, loosen up _Shethought. Tamara flashed Ophira a smile, a beautiful smile. Why was everyone in this penthouse so good looking? Tamara flung open her wardrobe and began scattering clothes everywhere. Tamara was alright. She was nicer than Blake. Although Blake seemed to have suddenly ...improved. Muffled angry voices were coming from the living room. Tamara's head snapped up. "You have visitors, Ophira" how the hell could she hear them? The muffled voices got louder as she gained on the bedroom door. Jynette and Jakob were demanding Ophira. Blake was telling them where she was but they didn't believe him. "Where the hell is my best friend!?" Jynette got into Blake's personal space. Ophira came down the stairs, Tamara following closely behind. "I'm right here, Jen" Jynette smiled and then came rushing over "Oh good, I thought he'd have you in a bedroom somewhere, shagging the life out of you"

"Nope, still pure"

"Good girl"

"You shit us up, Phi" Jakob exhaled deeply in relief.

"Don't worry, Jakob. I'll look out for her" Amelie came up behind him.

"Good" he turned to her "I trust you"

"I'm glad you do"

Blake shoulder bumped Ophira gently. She looked up at him. The whole sweet, gentleman look just didn't seem right. She smiled at him a little. It was just a quick flick of the corner of her mouth. Amelie looked Jakob up and down slowly and when she met his eyes she smiled. Jakob turned back to Jynette "I want to stay"

"What? Dude!" Jynette looked over at Ophira who was staring at the floor. Blake was watching her contently. Jynette didn't like that. "You coming, Phi?"

Ophira's head snapped up "Yeah. We've got an interview. Jakob, We can't stay. Amelie was giggling about something with Jakob. "Jakob!"

"Sorry. Yeah, interview, got it"

Interviews

"You're up" A Capitol woman said, grabbing Raheesah by the arm and dragging her towards the stairs. The bright lights on the stage blinded her a little. Sebastian Hettie greeted Raheesah with a warm hand shake. "Lovely dress" he smiled. It was a big poofy yellow dress. God it was heavy. She squeezed into the chair opposite Sebastian, the dress popping up. "Raheesah Marvel everyone!" Sebastian grinned. The crowd cheered. "Now, Raheesah. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks, Sebastian. And you?"

"Very well thanks" Raheesah kept her posture straight and her hands folded neatly on her lap, just as her stylist had ordered. "Now, how are you finding the Capitol?"

"I think it's wonderful. The training equipment is marvellous by the way"

"Ah, you're a fighter?"

"Yes. I'm ready for the fight and I will protect whoever I can. Bring it on. That's what I say"

"You're determined?"

"Yes, very, Sebastian. I want to help my best friend get home"

"Siarah?"

"Yes. She has people who love her. She has lots to come home to, Sebastian"

"And you don't?"

"No, not really"

"Tell us more about your family, Raheesah"

Raheesah took in a deep breath. She didn't really like talking about her family. "My dad's an alcoholic. My mum she's-she's dying. I have no siblings, no lover and Siarah has all of that. Plus she's helped me through everything."

"You must be very strong willed?"

"I am. I've been through a lot"

He nodded respectfully and patted her hand. The buzzer went. "Time's up!" Raheesah Marvel, everyone!" Everyone cheered as Raheesah left the stage. She brushed past Siarah and murmured "Break a leg"

"Siarah Stokes!" Sebastian shouted. The crowd went wild. Sebastian took Siarah's hand and led her to a chair. She was wearing the same dress as Raheesah except hers was orange. It was so annoying and heavy. "Hello, Siarah"

"Hello, Sebastian. And hello everyone!" Siarah was pulling the whole overly friendly thing off well. The crowd cheered and whistled in response. "Is that true? What Raheesah said?" He asked. His eyes softened.

"Yes, Sebastian. I believe it is"

"Do feel bad about letting her do that?"

"I do. I tried to persuade her not to sacrifice herself for me but she won't listen. She's a very caring person" She paused and changed the subject "May I say Sebastian you look very dapper. Nice suit" Siarah's stylist, Pavayla, would probably be saying _'nice comment, keep going' _

"Why thank you, Siarah"

"To be honest. Everyone here looks brilliant" The crowd cheered. Siarah was doing well.

"Yes they do. Everyone stand up and strut your stuff!" Everyone in the crowd stood up and waved at Siarah, pointing at their outfits. Siarah clapped and said "Wonderful, wonderful!"

"Now, Siarah. You have a lover?"

"Oh, yes, Micky. I love Micky to bits" The crowd 'awhed' at that

"On a scale of one to ten, how much?"

"Ten"

Backstage everyone was watching the interview on the T.V. Blake came up to Ophira and whispered in her ear "You need to stop her"

"What do you mean?" Ophira whispered back.

"She shouldn't talk about Micky like that in front of Cornelius Snow"

"President Snow to you by the way" she corrected "And why?"

"He'll want to break her"

"what do you mean?"

Blake was gone. The buzzer went. It was Jakob's turn. Siarah came down the stairs, all smiles. "Jakob Glass!" Caesar smiled. The T.V showed Jakob sat opposite Sebastian, all smiles. Sebastian asked questions like 'How are you?' and 'How are you finding the Capitol?' Then he started on love interests. "A lucky lady out there then?" he asked.

"Maybe"

"Aha. Got your eye on her?"

"Maybe" he winked at the crowd, he was getting a lot of female attention. Guess he knew how to do it. His stylist had picked a good personality. "Go on tell us"

"Okay, she's not from home"

"A tribute?"

"Yes"

"Aha. Star-crossed"

"I guess"

"How interesting"

Blake was beside Ophira again. "It's Amelie" he said.

"How do you know?" God, this guy was creepy but hot.

"I can't really say"

"Tell me" she put her hands on his chest, got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "Tell little, Phi" She was flirting to get random shit out of him. He raised his eyebrows and then said "Okay. They're already sleeping with each other, Phi"

"And you know this how?" Her hands were still on his chest, they were going numb with the cold. He sighed and said "She reeks of him and he reeks of her"

"Dude, you're scaring me"

He laughed. "Fair enough, it's what I'm supposed to do" Ophira was confused. The buzzer went and the 15 year old boy went up. Soon it was Ophira's turn. She wasn't too confident, she felt sick with nerves. Sebastian greeted her with smiles and the crowd greeted her with cheers. She was pulling off the whole cute thing pretty well. He got onto the subject of boyfriends. God, she saw that coming "Lover?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope"

"Why ever not?"

"I guess you could say I have... trust issues"

Backstage Raheesah was preparing Jynette for her interview by doing breathing techniques with her. "In" she raised her hands "Out" then she lowered them. They repeated that technique about 7 times or more. Ophira's interview didn't last that that long. She put on the puppy eyes and the sweet little voice. So fragile. Bullshit! She was a bomb ready to explode. The buzzer was a shock to Jynette's system. She walked on stage, shaking like a leaf. She was wearing the same thing as Ophira, a tight fitted Toga dress. The only difference was that Ophira's was purple and Jynette's was pale pink. Jynette didn't say much about Sven. Ophira had warned her about that beforehand. She changed the subject. She stuck to her skills and intelligence. She was pulling off her personality well, especially the funny side. Jakob had disappeared and Amelie was nowhere to be seen either. Tamara was twirling in a corner. There wasn't much point because her dress was short and slutty. It looked like something Betty Boop would wear. Blake collared Ophira again and said "I want to show you something" _Na-ah_ she thought _I aint shagging you. _Tamara twirled over and put a hand on Blake's shoulder "Fraternising with the cattle are we?"

"Wish she wasn't cattle" 'Cattle'? They were talking as if she wasn't even there. 'Cattle'?

"Oh I didn't know you had feelings in that dead heart of yours" she poked him where his heart would be. 'Dead'? That was about right. He was a 'shag and run' kind of guy. Blake laughed and grabbed Ophira's hand. It sent shivers up her spine. He needed gloves... and a spray tan. "Come one" he whispered. He took her to a deserted room. A cleaner's closet or something? He sat her down on a shaggy wooden bench. "Blake, what are you doing?"

"Shhh" he held a finger up to his lips "Just watch. I promise I won't hurt you. Don't run or anything, just trust me"

"Why should I trust a guy who sleeps around?"

"I don't think I want to do that anymore. Well, as long as you're still breathing" He smiled to himself as if he was about to tell her an inside joke "Or not" Oh, he liked her. Like, like liked her. Ah well, she wasn't trusting him as far as she could throw him, and that wasn't very far. "Just watch"

"Okay"

He looked at the door for a second and then looked back at Ophira. What Ophira saw completely shit her up. She didn't run she just stared. She edged away a little, but kept looking. "Not scared?" he asked.

"A little. Isn't everyone scared?"

"I've never shown a human before"

"Why?"

"Just didn't want anyone to know but I want you to know. I don't know why"

"I think you know why"

"Maybe"

Ophira's eyes didn't leave the pair of gleaming white fangs that hung down from his mouth "I like vampires anyway"

"You do?"

Ophira's stare left the fangs and found his bright blue eyes "Yeah. I read about them in books and stuff. You ever read that really old book Twilight?"

"I have actually. I read it when it came out. I was alive in 2005"

"Wow. You're well old"

"Ha, try 1800's"

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah I know"

"Wait Amelie, Tamara? Oh and the other boy"

Yeah they're members of the un-dead too, apart from the other lad. He breaths"

"But, Jakob. Does he know?"

"Of course he knows"

"Bastard. He could have told me. I have a lot of questions by the way"

"I thought you would. Hit me"

**Okay my writing started to go downhill towards the end. Anyway I need to thank my friends Sarah and Josh for helping me out with my writers block. Okay bye and review. The sponsoring and voting will be open soon ;) SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	8. Chapter 8

Cracks, Chapter 8

**Before I start I want to say that normally now would be the time where the tributes go into the arena. But I want to try something different. I want to try something I like to call a 'Tribute party' I don't know why I'm doing it I just want to give it a go. Okay, bye and review.**

Tamara was dancing with some Capitol fancy man, Jakob was dancing with Amelie, and Raheesah was talking to sponsors with Jynette. At least they weren't acting crazy and doing the right thing. Ophira put her glass of wine down (No one could believe that President Snow actually provided alcohol) and made her way over to Siarah, who was silently sipping on a glass of wine. "'Sup, sugar? You seem a little down?" Ophira leant against the wall next to Siarah.

"Nothing" Siarah, still leant against the wall, turned her head towards Ophira.

"Spit it"

"Micky"

"What's up with Micky?"

"I'm sure that was him. You know, when we went shopping?"

Ophira pushed herself off of the wall, stood in front of Siarah and placed her hands on her shoulders "Honey, he wasn't there. You just miss him" She looked around as if she was searching for someone. Siarah placed her drink onto the table. Ophira moved some of the glasses aside and perched herself onto the table. She liked sitting on higher things. It made her feel less small. "Boo!" Blake grabbed Ophira by the waist and pulled her off of the table. "Don't do that!" she scolded "Firstly I hate people making me jump and where you grabbed me gives me the tickles"

He raised his hands in surrender and smirked "Sorry"

"This music is boring" Ophira took Siarah's drink out of her hand and said "Back home we do it the proper way. Not all this slow posh shit"

"How do you do it then?" Siarah snatched back her drink before Ophira could take a swig. Ophira looked around, searching for the source of the music. Three men with weird moustaches were playing the violin "Ah-ha" she clicked her fingers and then grabbed Siarah by the arm, dragging her to the three men. Ophira tapped one of the men on his shoulder "No offence" She shrugged "But this place needs livening up"

The man smiled at that and said "How?"

"Seriously, all you Capitol peeps are boring"

"Peeps?"

Ophira sighed and held out her hands. She wanted the violin. He handed it over, slightly confused and partially worried about what might happen to his beloved instrument. "Oy!" Ophira was talking to the other two men "You ever been to District 4?"

"Only twice"

"You seen a wedding?"

"Yes, I have"

"Good. Play our music"

"But-"

"Please" She did the cute face on him; she even tilted her head to one side. Blake was chuckling to himself from behind. "Okay" he gave in and nodded his head slowly. He whispered to the man on his left "After me" he commanded. Ophira grabbed Siarah and dragged her onto the dance floor. She threw her at some random guy. Then the music came. It was more upbeat and kind of catchy. It sounded like something a traditional Irish man would play. "Jen!" Ophira shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth "Just like home!"

A smile appeared on Jynette's face and she shouted back "Hell yeah!"

The Capitol citizens looked confused "Hey!" Ophira balled "Don't be boring come on" She started clapping to the beat and they smiled a little. Raheesah grabbed one of them and started dancing with him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Then the rest got stuck in. _God, I want to go home_ Jynette thought. Jakob grabbed Amelie and showed her how it was done in District 4. The people from District 1 normally behaved like the Capitol. Raheesah grabbed Siarah and whisked her off to dance. Jynette ended up with Blake and Tamara collared Ophira. Tamara was hilarious. She really knew how to have fun. She looked slutty as per usual. Maybe they should start calling her Miss Betty Boop. "He told you about us?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah" Ophira retorted.

"He's never told a human before"

"I know"

"He likes you, you know" Tamara twirled Ophira over to Blake. Tamara grabbed some guy and whispered into his ear "You look like the kind of guy I could spend some alone time with" The man smiled and said I wouldn't mind. He grabbed her butt. Tamara didn't mind being groped, she was used to it. "Oh, someone's feisty" She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd. They were going somewhere quiet.

Jakob was dancing with Amelie. He turned around to see Tamara pulling a male by his tie into a deserted room. He turned back to Amelie who was rolling her eyes. "What?" he asked, twirling her.

"She said she wouldn't hunt here"

"what!?"

"She's going to kill him. She's thirsty. Actually she's always thirsty "

"Oh, god" he changed the subject "Amelie, when are you going to...you know?"

"Change you? Soon I promise. I love you too much to wait much longer. Trust me, I want you and I can't have you unless you stop breathing. Well I could but it goes against my own rules"

"Well I love you too, and besides, I want to become a vampire"

"Lucky for me" She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips were cold but he didn't really care. She tasted sweet and he wanted more.

Ophira looked over her shoulder towards Siarah, she was concerned about her. Siarah may have been dancing but she seemed distracted "You're friend's upset?" Blake asked.

"Yeah"

"Come with me. Get Siarah"

Ophira frowned. Where was he taking them? She didn't like Blake before but he had grown on her and she actually trusted him. "Si! Come here!"Ophira beckoned. She got on her tiptoes and waved her over. Siarah pushed through the crowd of dancers "What?" Siarah asked.

"I don't know. Blake's taking us somewhere" Siarah looked him up and down. She was unsure. She didn't trust him. "Okay" she sighed. Blake led them through the crowd. It wasn't fair; Siarah only had to tiptoe slightly to see over people's heads and Blake didn't have to tiptoe at all. Poor Ophira had to practically jump. Blake took them to a dark hallway. He looked down a steep staircase. "After you ladies" he towards down the stairs.

Ophira shook her head "I'm not a fan of unknown, creepy places"

"Give me your hand"

"No"

"God, you're stubborn"

"I'll go after you go" Siarah cringed at the dark, eerie cellar. He grabbed Ophira's hand and pulled her down stairs. Siarah followed closely behind. The cellar smelt damp and wet, kind of foisty. Two rats squealed and scampered across the floor. Blake let go of Ophira's hand and she suddenly felt creeped out and alone. The light flickered on, making a faint buzzing noise. The floor was damp and concrete and the walls were stripped of wallpaper. The light was only a naked bulb, no shade. The cellar was full of racks of wine, old wine. Blake led them through a maze of wine racks until they reached a heavy metal door. Blake kicked it open with ease "whoa brute power" Siarah exclaimed. Blake didn't say anything he just smiled. He flicked on another light switch. They had entered a long hallway full of...cells? Blake led them down the hall to the end cell. In the cell sat Micky twiddling with his thumbs. Siarah didn't say anything at first; she just stared "If you're here to give me another beating you can piss off" Micky stated, he sounded defeated. He looked up and his face lit up when he saw Siarah. He got up and slowly walked over to the iron bars, he took hold of them "Siarah?" He was truly baffled. Siarah walked over and touched his face "It's me" She said softly. He smiled and his eyes softened. He kissed her hand "I've missed you"

"Me too"

They had to kiss through the bars. It wasn't fair them being separated like that, it just wasn't. They looked at each other for a while, just looked. Just seeing him must have been a blessing. "Sorry to interrupt but we can't stay long" Blake said, sounding truly sorry. He slipped him arm around Ophira's waste so carefully she couldn't even feel it. But after a few seconds she felt the cold. She looked down and saw his arm. Although, she didn't flinch or push him away. He smelt good, too good for Ophira's will to pull away. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her waist. He looked disappointed. She walked towards Siarah and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "Si" she whispered "We have to go"

"Okay"

"Wait" Micky grabbed her hand through the bar and pulled her back "I love you. And good luck"

"I love you too, Micky. And thanks" She really didn't want to leave; you could see it in her eyes and the way she walked very slowly. She kept looking back. "Why is he here" Siarah started to cry.

"Because they want you broken" Blake took Ophira's hand. Ophira didn't see the point in fighting it anymore, besides she kind of...liked it. Siarah was sobbing now, really sobbing. Ophira wrapped her free arm around. She actually didn't want to let go of Blake's hand. "Si" she said in an affectionate tone "It's okay" Siarah just shook her head in reply. "It is" Siarah shook her head again.

"You're hands are really small" Blake whispered.

"I know" Ophira sighed. He was stating the obvious. "Si" Ophira shoved her up the staircase a little "Si, you need to stop crying. No one can know we were down there" Siarah nodded in reply this time. She was finally agreeing. The party was still bustling with people. Jakob was gone. Tamara was grabbing more... fast food. Amelie was gone. Jynette and Raheesah were dancing. "Where is Amelie?" Ophira asked.

Blake didn't answer her question "I need to talk to you" He pulled her to one side, not allowing her to protest. "Look, Phi I...like you. God I'm not used to saying the other word, okay"

"Blake, I'm not denying the fact that I like you too but what do you want from me?"

"What I want, I can't have"

"Just tell me straight"

"I want you and I can't have you unless you..." he trailed off "Become what I am"

"Oh" She looked over her shoulder at Jynette. Was she really willing to give everything up for just one guy who says he 'the other word's' her. 'The other word' meaning love. But he didn't say it. That just gave her an excuse "Say the other word"

He rolled his eyes "But you know I do"

"Say and I'll think it over. Like I said... I like your species"

"Fine. I love you"

Ophira smiled and then looked back at Jynette. She was going to leave her best friend behind for a life she'd only ever dreamt of and a guy that says he 'loves her' was that enough? She looked back at Blake "Then I love you too" She actually meant it. She couldn't find herself saying that and she was saying it. She was saying it! "You mean it?" he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I mean it" He kissed her and she liked it. She bloody liked it!

Jakob was thirsty, very thirsty. Amelie went over to him. She crouched down beside him and took his hand "You okay?" She asked, that French accent so seductive.

"Just...hungry"

"You will be"

Jakob's red eyes darted about the room. He stood up and sat on the bed. Amelie followed. He slipped his cold hand over hers. She smelt like roses, he loved her perfume. The thirst was becoming stronger. He needed it, he needed blood. Amelie told him she would take him out to find a victim. If he didn't find it soon he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd probably end up hurting one of his friends. He didn't want that. Amelie took him into the city; she told him it would be easier for him to get his hands on a female. They ended up in a dark alleyway, they heard talking down there. It was pitch black but Jakob could see everything. Vamp vision. A woman was sat on a bright pink, rusty, metal safe, swinging her legs. How she got up there he didn't know. It was damn high. She was talking in a sweet little voice but it was kind of seductive. It even made Jakob want to find out who she was. Amelie was beside him. A man was looking up at her; he looked like a love sick puppy. "I could take you out for dinner, lovely"

"Oh, you make me blush" She giggled "I like my dinner fresh" She was teasing him.

"Why don't you come down, pretty lady? I'll show you what areal man can do"

"Oh you tease. Okay" She jumped down. That must have hurt it was high up. Jakob got a little closer. He didn't want to wait much longer, he was thirsty. He'd drink the girl and save the man for his dear Amelie. The girl grabbed the man by his tie and pushed him against the safe. Jakob jumped up onto the safe to get a better look. The girls head snapped up. Had she heard him? How? The girl bit her lip and began kissing his neck. Well she started kissing his neck but then the man screamed. "I might save some of you for my lover" She sighed and pushed him to the floor "Oops, too late. I'm a thirsty girl" The man was dead. Limp and lifeless on the floor, blood dripping from his neck. The girl was a vampire and she'd completely drained him. Jakob was pissed now. He was hungry, very hungry and he wasn't in the mood for loosing prey. He jumped down grabbed the female vampire and threw her onto her back. He held her down by her throat "He was mine" he snarled, teeth coming down, irises turning red. "Try me, Jakob. But I was here first" she knew his name. Her voice was familiar. The moon light hit her pale face. It was Ophira! "Holy shit, Phi" Someone grabbed his collar and pulled him back. They slammed him against the safe. "Wanna touch her again" He snarled. Fangs down. It was Blake.

"Leave off, Blake. You kill him and I kill you" Amelie snarled.

"Oh- Jakob" Blake backed off and looked down at Ophira's victim. "Nice one, hun"

"Thanks" Ophira folded her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly.

"Did you play with your food, Phi!" Tamara squealed taking her hands.

"Yeah, I did as you said"

"Good girl"

"I thought I told you not to play with your food, Tamara" Amelie sighed.

"I enjoy it"

"Jakob, we'll have to find someone else for you to dine on"

"Let me lure them!" Tamara jumped up and down in delight.

"No. My man's getting them"

Tamara huffed and walked off down the alleyway. She seemed to get bored easily.

**Okay I slacked off again towards the end. Okay, review please, please, please, please! There will be one more chapter of the Capitol and then it will be the arena. 'Kay bye.**

**-Livi xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

Cracks, Chapter 9

**Sorry for any miss-types!**

Everyone was chatty apart from Siarah. She was sniffling to herself, knees drawn up to her chin, eyes red and full of tears. Everyone was in the same penthouse today. The more company the less sick with fear people felt. It was the last day before the Hunger Games was to start. Raheesah was the first to notice Siarah's distress. She went over, she wanted to comfort her. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it over. Siarah blew her red nose and then turned away. Raheesah was surprised at her response. "Si-" Raheesah started.

"No, don't. I don't want to see anyone right now"

"But, Si-"

"Just go...please" Raheesah felt disheartened. Siarah never turned down Raheesah's comfort. She went back to sit next to Jynette, who was listening to Amelie contently. Amelie was telling them about the French revolution. Jynette had no idea how knew all this stuff, but it was interesting. No one was paying any attention to Siarah, and they were doing the right thing. Apart from Ophira, who kept looking back at her. Jynette shook her head at Ophira numerous times, warning her to stay away. Tamara kept fiddling with her night-lock pin she had received, tongue stuck out in concentration. Ophira gave into Siarah's sobs eventually. She went over. "Siarah, you need to pull it together"

"I- I need to see him, just one more time. We didn't get enough time last night. I just want to see him"

"You can't"

Siarah grabbed her by the arm before she could leave "Take me to see him"

"No, Si"

"Please"

"You know I can't"

"Please, I- I'll do anything"

She sighed in defeat "Okay"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Go get Blake"

"We don't need him"

"But-"

"We don't, okay" Ophira went to stand by the lift, waiting for Siarah. No one noticed them leave. Ophira leant against the cold glass of the lift. Siarah stayed quiet and observed the ground floor as they came closer. The doors slowly slid open. A fat woman with red beehive hair was sat at the lobby desk chewing gum and filing her nails. She looked up when Siarah and Ophira came out of the lift. "Where ya'll goin'?" She asked. Her voice was a Texas drawl. Not many women of the Capitol had voices like that; mostly their voices were posh and high pitched. This one didn't seem to have manners; she spat her chewing gum into the bin like a hardcore cowboy. "Just heading out for a little shopping trip" Ophira said, not meeting her eyes.

"Once you tributes experience the life of luxury and money ya'll just can't contain yourselves, can ya? Okay, I won't bother you anymore" They didn't head outside. Ophira ran past the large windowed double doors. The light didn't catch her that much but she winced at the slight burning sensation. They ended up in the hall, the hall that held the party last night. The chandelier was tilted slightly and a tall skinny man wearing blue overalls was sweeping the floor. Shit must have got crazy. His eyes followed them as the walked through. He ignored the fact that they weren't supposed to be down there. When they reached the room that held the staircase down to the cellar, Ophira noticed a blood stain on the wall. Tamara was a messy eater. The smell was so tempting and Ophira's eyes turned red. She blinked and her irises returned to their deep blue. That was a close one. Siarah hesitated before proceeding down the stairs but Ophira dragged her. Her cold hand sent shivers down Siarah's spine. The cellar was dark but Ophira found the light switch (Vamp vision) and the naked bulb flickered on. The cellar smelt the same, mouldy and foisty. Ophira lead Siarah through the maze of wine racks. The door that Blake had kicked was off its hinges and dangling. When they past the door it fell to the concrete floor, making a loud crash. The prisoners quivered in fear, thinking that the peacekeepers were here to give them yet another beating. They proceeded to the last cell where Micky was held. "Micky!" Siarah squealed. She threw herself at the bars. They kissed. It was a long, passionate kiss and it made Ophira feel slightly awkward. "You came back" he whispered. They kissed again. If Ophira still had a beating heart it would surely ache. "That's it" Ophira sighed grabbing two of the iron bars.

"What are you doing?" Siarah asked, her voice high pitched in shock.

"Stand back, sugar" Siarah took a step back. Ophira pulled on the bars and they bent. Ophira opened them up enough to let Micky slip through the hole. He didn't hesitate to step through, and the minuet he got out he pulled Siarah into his arms. They stayed in their embrace for a while, 2 minutes tops. "You pulled the- they just- how did you-" Siarah looked confused.

"No time for questions. We have to go" Ophira whispered. The puzzled look on Siarah's face faded and she took Micky's hand. They ran down the hall and into the maze of wine racks. Ophira was about to follow when a wrinkly old man came up to the bars of his cell and pointed at her with a bony finger. "You" he croaked, his voice was fading. "I know what you are" He licked his lips "You- Your friend here last night. He- he killed my wife. District one- I'm from District one"

"Sir I think you're a little confused"

"No. You feed on blood, you're an oversized parasite"

"No, sorry. Don't know what you're talking about" She sped off towards the maze of wine racks. Micky and Siarah had found their way out somehow. They were waiting for her near the stairs. They switched the light off and fled. The old man had finished cleaning up but the chandelier was still crooked. Two peacekeepers stormed in. "You!" One of them shouted "Put him back. You shouldn't know he's here. You're trespassing. No one is allowed in the cellar"

"Dinner's come early folks" Ophira smiled to herself. _Has she lost it?_ Siarah thought. "Go get Jakob"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"O-Okay"

"Take him to the penthouse"

"But-"

"Now!" Ophira was getting angry. Her tone was turning into a snarl. In fact she was sure she could hear a faint snarl come from the back of Ophira's throat. Micky and Siarah ran past the peacekeepers. One of the peacekeepers lunged for them but Ophira grabbed him and dragged him back. Micky and Siarah had escaped. The other peacekeeper hesitated and ran. He didn't save his friend; he just left and pressed a button on the wall which triggered an alarm. Ophira's head snapped up "He shouldn't have done that" She sighed. She ripped off the peacekeeper's helmet and sank her fangs into his throat. She soon realised how thirsty she was. She didn't stop; she completely drained him of life. Her irises were now a bright crimson. She wiped the blood from her mouth and kicked the body aside. She wanted more.

Siarah pushed Micky into the penthouse. She had only just noticed the alarm ringing in her ear. They were out of breath. "Micky!" Raheesah gasped.

"G-get him in my room. Lock the door. Don't hesitate" Siarah met Micky's brown irises. "Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too"

"Now go" He kissed her cheek and followed Raheesah.

"Why is the alarm going off?" Jynette asked "Where's, Phi?"

Siarah gulped for breath and then said "The peacekeepers must have her. She didn't run she just said 'dinner's come early' or something. She helped us escape. She told me to get Jakob" Jakob stood up in swift movement, it almost seemed unreal. Blake got up. "No stay here, Blake" Jakob came over "Help guard Micky, please"

"But-"

"Please. Just Jakob, that's all she asked for"

Blake frowned at Jakob and then nodded "She'll be fine, trust me" _Has Blake lost it too? _She thought. Jakob was already going down the lift. "Wait!" Siarah yelled. She banged on the glass doors but Jakob left. Siarah turned back to everyone and said "Guess I'll wait"

"Or he just doesn't want you to come" Amelie said, her tone blank.

Peacekeepers flooded the hall. Ophira stood by her latest victim. Her fangs were hidden but her eyes were still red. "Miss Ekel, what are you doing?" One of them said, stepping forward. "You- you killed him" They all put up their shields. There were 25 of them at least. The one that had stepped forward was pulled backward into the crowd of peacekeepers by a pale hand. He screamed and the surrounding peacekeepers looked disgusted. Jakob popped up and the sea of white guards stepped back. Jakob licked the blood on his lips. "You were expecting me, Ophira" he smirked.

"I was" They were acting so calm about the situation. All of them had just witness a vampire attack and that wasn't good news. "I like a good fight" Tamara smiled, leaping down from a high window ledge. How did she get in? Little miss slutty strutted to the front and took one of the peacekeepers helmets off. She bit her lip and tickled his chin. "hmmm. Come with me"

"No don't!" a female peacekeeper shouted. Someone's pale hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her backwards. Her scream distracted the other peacekeepers and they all looked back to see Amelie crouched down by the now dead woman. Amelie's eyes were red. She'd drained her. Blake crashed through the door and knocked over one of the peacekeepers to the floor. He yanked off his helmet and sank his teeth into his jugular. His scream horrified the rest of the peacekeepers. They made for the door but Tamara leant on it, still holding her victim "Tut, Tut, Tut" she smiled, wiggling her finger from left to right. She began feeding on her love struck victim. The peacekeepers had no other choice but to fight back. It was a bloody battle. Only for the peacekeepers though. They swung their batons and fired their guns but it didn't work. Blood was all over the floor in the end. There was one left and he crawled away. He was terrified. Tamara placed her foot on his back to stop him scrambling and within 10 seconds he was drained of life. The old janitor wandered in. "Clean this up" Amelie instructed. The old man nodded and gave Amelie a fiendish smile. He flashed his fangs. He was a vampire the only vampire in the Capitol. He was a man of few words...well he was an Avox after all. "At least we're all fed for the games tomorrow" Jakob pointed out.

**Right next chapter is the games and the voting and sponsoring is now OPEN! Sponsor your fave in your next review guys! Sorry for any miss-types. 'kay, bye.**

**-Livi xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Crack's Chapter 10

'**Kay, the sponsors so far:**

**Tamara- 8**

**Siarah- 6**

**Ophira- 5**

**Amelie- 1**

**And the rest are just zilch ;) keep sponsoring your faves guys. Oh and ****lolikins92, I love Sam too. I was thinking of putting him in it but... I kind of failed.**** Right, enjoy and review.**

Ophira and Blake had stayed at the District 3 penthouse to guard Micky. Jakob and Amelie were too busy doing...other things. Tamara gave the whole guarding thing a go but then she got bored and wandered off into the city, probably clubbing...or catching a bite to eat. Ophira was sat on the dining room table, legs crossed, head rested on her palm and fiddling with the neatly placed cutlery. Blake was spread out on the floor like a star fish and staring at the ceiling. He rolled to his feet and then took a seat at the table Ophira was sat on. "Wanna make out?" He asked.

Ophira slowly rose her head and rolled her eyes "Blake, I have just finished getting re-dressed. We were in the bedroom like five minutes ago"

"Okay then"

She smiled to herself and then slid off of the table and onto his lap. She sighed with boredom. "Sorry to disappoint you but sex at one am isn't very appropriate"

"It is if you're dead" She actually considered it. It was kind of tempting. He pushed her against the table a little. "Not in the mood" She teased.

"You weren't saying that five minutes ago" His lips were centimetres from hers. She just had to kiss him. So close. A terrifying scream killed the moment. "Shit, I was suddenly in the mood" Ophira mumbled. Ophira got up slowly. Normally she'd be there in a flash but something about that scream freaked her out a little. "Raheesah! Jynette!" She called "Siarah!" The hall that led to their bedrooms was deserted. Raheesah's door was shut; she opened the door slightly to see if she was okay. Raheesah was fine. Half of her body was hanging over the edge of the bed and her hair covered her face but she looked peaceful. She tried the spare room next, Jynette was sleeping in there. Jynette was fine too. She was curled up under the sheets, hugging her pillow. She normally only hugged her pillow when she missed Sven. She re-entered the dark hallway. The only light was the moon light giving the marble flooring a silvery glow. She didn't bother checking Wiress' room, the scream was too young and it wouldn't have been Beetee, the scream was too feminine. Quiet sobbing suddenly rung through her ears. "Blake!"

"What?"

"Come here" Siarah was in her room quietly sobbing to herself. Alone. She wasn't supposed to be alone; Micky was meant to be with her. "Si?"

"H-he's gone"

"Um"

"I thought you were supposed to-to be on look out" Siarah was stuttering, she just couldn't seem to stop crying.

"We were...uh...in the bedroom"

"Seriously! God you're hormonal!"

"Sorry. We'll find him"

Siarah pulled the quilt over her face and carried on crying. Ophira sat next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder "You're freezing"

Ophira was about to come up with a really good excuse until Blake butted in and said "W-we had sex in a...fridge" Ophira's mouth opened wide. He did not just say that! Luckily Siarah wasn't interested and kept crying and crying and crying. Ophira sat her up gently and wiped away her tears. Blake didn't do much; he just leant against the wall and watched. _Men_ she thought. Ophira rubbed her back gently and whispered reassuring words. Eventually she stopped crying. "I'll help you find him. Just leave it until the morning, okay. Just rest"

"You need to sleep too, Phi"

"I'm not tired"

Blake had disappeared into the shadows. The only part that was visible was his moon lit face. "We're going to find him" she whispered, heading for the door.

Blake grabbed her arm "Wait. Where do we look?"

"Find Tamara. She's the best at tracking down men, right?"

"Right"

It was risky leaving Siarah, Jynette and Raheesah alone. If the peacekeepers didn't already have Micky they'd come to the District three penthouse first. The streets weren't as busy as they usually were. Stray business women and men walked by a few times. Tamara was hard to find. It would have been easier if Amelie was with them. Amelie and Tamara had a blood tie. They walked past a florescent building with bright green lights flashing around the sign that said 'The Plaza Casino' they made their way up the red painted steps and made their way in. The place was packed with drunken citizens and stank of alcohol and perfume. The music that flooded the casino was played by saxophone by a band on the stage. To the left was a poker table, and on top of the poker table sat Tamara wearing a red corset. The only thing covering her ass was a skirt of red feathers. She was dealing the cards while flirting with a ton of men who were surrounding the table. They were in complete awe of her. One of the players got a flush and won the game. She clapped and kissed his cheek. She whispered something in his ear; he was her next victim of course. She loved toying with her prey, she enjoyed it so much. Blake shoved through the crowd of drinkers and tapped Tamara on the shoulder. "Tamara we need to go"

"Why? We're having so much fun, aren't we boys" The men around her cheered in response and held up their drinks.

"Tamara, now" Ophira grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down from the poker table. She blew a kiss to the men and winked "Bye boys"

They all booed and continued playing poker. Blake dragged her outside and into the fresh air. It was so much better than that fowl intoxicated air inside. Tamara grabbed Ophira and slammed her against the wall, her irises turning red. "I was going to drink that perverted bastard!" she snarled "You took me away from my meal!" Ophira pushed her off, fangs coming down. "Look, tart face. We need you to help us find Micky!"

"Oh" Tamara's eyes turned back to their pretty chocolate brown. She pursed her red lips and then turned to Blake. "Okay" She strutted off down the stairs and Blake and Ophira followed.

District 3 penthouse

Siarah was sat in her room, staring out of the window. It was 5:25 am now and Ophira and Blake had not yet returned. What if he was being beaten? The peacekeepers probably had him again. What if he left because he wanted to? Good god that would break Siarah's heart. She wanted to cry again but she knew that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. She ran into the kitchen and slammed against the fridge. She pushed herself off of the fridge with shaky hands and then caught sight of the liquor cupboard. She stared at it for a moment. _ Raheesah's dad turned to drink when he lost his wife _she thought _and all of his problems slipped away. Maybe if I just have a few, my problems will slip away too_. She half expected the cupboard to be locked but it wasn't. She yanked the cupboard open and began desperately rummaging through the glasses, making clinking noises as she knocked a few over. She grabbed a small glass, a whisky bottle. She twisted the lid, threw it across the room and necked the liquid inside. She took more bottles and leant against the dining table. She hiccupped and then took another swig. The fumes eventually kicked in and Siarah was totally out of it. She burst into tears and threw two bottles at the wall. They smashed and tiny fragments scattered across the floor. She grabbed another three bottles and charged for the lift. She pressed the up button six times. The doors opened and she stumbled onto the roof. She slipped her bobble off of her wrist and lobbed it into what should be the shield. The shield wasn't up. Siarah walked towards the edge and shouted "Wankers! Good for nothing wankers. You're all sick. You enjoy watching people fight to the death. Do yah?!" She hiccupped and then stumbled a little "Well eat my shit" She slurred on the word 'shit' she took the lids off of two whisky bottles and then poured the contents over the edge. She threw the bottles and a passer-byer shrieked. She must have hit them. She was about to go for another swig but a pale hand clasped around the bottle and pulled it away. "Don't do that, Siarah" It was Amelie.

Siarah turned on her "Give me that back" Her voice was really slurring now.

"No"

"Jakob!"

"Yes" he answered. He was sat on the ledge where Siarah just was.

"Tell her to give me my whisky back"

"No. Stop, Siarah. You don't want to drink away the pain"

"You don't know what I want"

"You want Micky and he's gone" Amelie put in, stepping a little closer. The word 'Micky' triggered her off. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her palms. She cried so hard she could barley breath. That seemed to have sobered her up a little. Jakob put a hand on her shoulder and said "They haven't found him, sorry" That just made things worse. She stopped crying, she felt too weak to cry. She just looked up at Amelie and quivered. Amelie held out her hand and took it. She pulled her up so quickly that Amelie had to steady her. "You must rest, Siarah" Siarah didn't argue, her head felt heavy and her muscles ached.

The games

Siarah's hands were shaking with fear. She sat at the grey coffee table opposite Wiress (Beetee was with Raheesah) "Tea?" Wiress asked.

"No thanks"

Wiress looked back at the tube that would take Siarah up to her potential death. Mags, Wiress and Beetee had told all of them not to go to the cornucopia but Ophira answered with 'YOLO' that girl seriously had a death wish. Siarah was sticking to the rules. She'd flee too safety and try to catch up with her allies later. Two peacekeepers came into the room. Wiress looked up slowly. The peacekeepers parted to reveal Micky. Siarah threw herself at him straight away. "Sorry" he whispered "They took me"

"It's okay. Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Good" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him, really squeezed him. She felt that if she was to let go she would lose him again. "Siarah I need to ask you something before you go, okay?" Micky was about to speak but Claudius Templesmith interrupted him "60 seconds" he boomed. Now Siarah felt sick. Micky took in a deep breath and then took her hands "Promise me this. Promise me that if you get out alive you'll marry me"

Siarah didn't know how to answer at first, she stuttered on her reply "Y-yes. Hell yeah" she jumped on him and kissed him. The peacekeepers pulled them apart. Wiress stepped up "Hey! Back off" she scolded. The peacekeepers did for a little while until Claudius announced "30 seconds" Wiress beckoned Siarah over. Micky kissed her hand and mouthed '_good luck' _she walked towards the tube, but hesitated before stepping in. At least she knew Micky was alright after all. "20 seconds" The doors closed behind her. Wiress nodded to her. Everything beyond the glass was muffled. She saw Micky as she was heading up, but he was in distress. One peacekeeper came out and dragged Wiress back. She was screaming something. The other two peacekeepers were beating Micky to death with batons. He was bleeding, really bleeding. She banged on the glass of the tube but they ignored her. She screamed and screamed until she saw Micky's eyes close, and he choked on his own blood. There was a possibility that he was dead but then there was a possibility that he was alive. Her fiancé was hurt, hurt bad. She played Blake's words in her head 'You must be broken' he had told her. Now she knew what that meant. She really did feel broken. Hopefully Micky had survived.

Jakob's tube brought him up to the surface. He was expecting light, painful light. But instead he was greeted by night, beautiful night. They were all stood in a beautiful meadow, a beautiful green and lovely smelling meadow. It seemed to stretch for miles. The cornucopia was in the centre. Mags had told him not to go near but Ophira's 'YOLO' chants on the way to the tubes were pretty persuasive. On the other side of the circle stood Ophira and Amelie on their pedestals. They looked at each other and then looked at Jakob. Jynette, Siarah and Tamara were to the left and Blake and Raheesah were to the right. Their large alliance scared Jakob a little. The game makers would want to target them the most. Siarah was crying. _Why? _He thought. She was showing weakness. She'd needed protecting. Jakob looked over at Amelie and tilted his head towards Siarah. Amelie nodded. She got the gist. Jakob was to protect Siarah. It was obvious who Ophira was going to look out for, Jynette. "10 seconds" Claudius went on. Sick, that's all he felt, sick. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" Jakob leapt off of his pedestal and headed straight for Siarah who was running for the nearby forest on the left. Siarah tripped on the way. Jakob threw her over his shoulder and sped off into the forest with her. He was moving so fast that all Siarah saw was a blur. She had to hold on tight because if she didn't she'd fly off like a piece of paper in the wind and probably break her neck. He came to a stop and placed her down, gently, by a large oak tree. "Siarah, what's wrong?"

Siarah was crying again. It took her a while to reply "I-I'm scared a-and Micky. Oh, Micky" She wasn't making any sense. This was more than fear. She was distraught.

Amelie snatched up as many supplies as she could while Tamara, Blake and Ophira watched her back. Jynette stumbled into Ophira. "You idiot what are you doing? It's a blood bath!" Ophira shouted.

"I was worried. I just-"

"Blake! Please, please get her somewhere safe"

Blake grabbed another tribute and slammed him against the cold metal of the cornucopia. He didn't kill him, just knocked him out. He'd make a good meal. Blake dropped the boy and grabbed Jynette "Be safe" he whispered and kissed her cheek "I'll find the others" He thankfully did as Ophira asked at took Jynette to safety, into the forest. Jynette tried to call out Ophira's name but chocked on her words. Blake was moving too fast and the air battered her lungs. Tamara grabbed another tribute, a female, and threw her against the cornucopia. "Raheesah!" Tamara yelled. Raheesah was crawling away from an attacker. "Watch Amelie's back!" Tamara grabbed Raheesah's attacker and pinned him to the floor. He smiled at Tamara. He smiled! "I know what you are" Raheesah's attacker whispered "And I'm going to spread the word" He pulled out a steak and stabbed her right in the heart. Well, un-beating heart. Where did he get that steak from? Were the game makers providing them? Tamara fell to the floor. Raheesah's attacker scrambled away and grabbed Raheesah by the hair. He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. Ophira noticed and screamed. But before Ophira could get her hands on the attacker he slit Raheesah's throat. Raheesah coughed up blood for a few seconds and then slowly faded. Raheesah was dead. They couldn't lose an ally, not now. Ophira lunged for the killer but he was already gone. "I'll spread the word!" he shouted. Ophira was going to go after him but the sight of Tamara's lifeless body stopped her in her tracks. "Amelie!" she called. Amelie slung her bag of supplies over her shoulder and came over. Amelie was pretty bad ass. She had knocked out six tributes already. Amelie rested Tamara's head on her lap and examined her. "We can't save her here, not now" Amelie passed Ophira the bag of supplies and then lifted Tamara into her arms.

"Wait, Raheesah"

"The hovercraft will fetch her"

"But- we can't just leave her"

"Very well. Do what you will" Amelie left, Tamara in her arms. Ophira eventually followed but she picked up Raheesah's body on the way. They had to find their allies and save Tamara.

**Okay I'm not going to update until next week. I need a rest. Okay keep sponsoring! Sorry for any miss-types! Oh, and sorry if I slacked off towards the end again.**

**-Livi xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

Cracks, Chapter 11

**I'm not going to drag the games on for too long and no one is going to die in this chapter...maybe the next one.**

"On 3" Amelie commanded, wrapping her hands around the stake "1" Jakob took hold too "2. 3" The stake slipped out. Deep red blood coated the point. You could tell the difference between human and vampire blood. Human blood was red, but a distinctive red. While vampire blood was red but so dark it was nearly black, it was barely recognisable as red. Tamara's back arched as the stake was dislodged from her chest and her eyes snapped open. She bit into Amelie's arm. Her arm was the only thing stopping Tamara from attacking anyone else. Amelie only winced slightly; she didn't react as much as expected. "She needs blood" Amelie said, pulling her arm away. Tamara's eyes were a brilliant crimson and they didn't fade into that pretty chocolate brown, not like they normally do. "Jakob, tell Ophira to keep Jynette and Siarah away from Tamara" Jakob nodded, scrambled to his feet and headed deeper into the forest where they were laying Raheesah. "Blake, go get prey"

"On it" Blake left and Amelie was alone with Tamara who was breathing in air that she didn't even need. Amelie hadn't seen Tamara's chest move up and down like that since the day she had changed her. Tamara had had her eyes squeezed shut; she opened them slowly and looked up at the night sky. The game makers made it seem so beautiful; there were little silver stars everywhere. "Amelie?" she asked, stopping her breathing.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for chewing your arm off"

"It's okay it's healed now"

"Good" Tamara began rubbing the dried up leaves on the forest floor between her fingers. She rolled over onto her side and Jakob was back "She says she'll keep them away" he sat down beside Amelie and looked down at Tamara "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Tamara said it through gritted teeth, she was lying. The thirst made her want to unleash the monster that was locked away inside of her and her throat was scratchy. Blake was back with one of the tributes, he knocked out, in his arms. "Here" he huffed and dumped him down next to Tamara. Tamara's eyes became brighter and her fangs slowly folded down. She went completely savage, yanking the body towards her roughly and not hesitating to sink her teeth into his neck. Any human would find it disgusting and look away. But the others around her just looked expressionless, like it was a normal thing. Well, it was to them. She finished and spread herself out on the forest floor like a starfish. She looked relieved; the taste of the blood was total bliss. Her irises finally changed to their normal brown and her fangs slowly slipped away. "Better?" Blake asked.

"Better"

"Ophira's helping Siarah with Raheesah. Want to tag along?" Jakob asked, rolling to his feet.

"Yeah, I do" Tamara followed suit and got to her feet. "I was too late, I tried to save her. He said he was going to spread the word, the boy from District 10" The cannon suddenly went off for Tamara's latest victim, indicating that he was dead. "What if he tells people about us? They'll get stakes; they'll know how to kill us"

"Where will they get the stakes from?" Blake smirked, thinking that he had just made Tamara look dumb.

"Where did he get this from?" Amelie sighed, wiggling the bloody stake in front of Blake. "It was at the cornucopia" Amelie dropped the stake to floor "The game makers don't want to keep us a secret, Blake. They lied to us. They want the others to kill us all so that there will be no more of our kind left in Panem. Why do you think all three of us were reaped? We're the only three vampires left in Panem. Yes, we added two more to our species but what good will that do? They're in the arena with us" Amelie didn't mean to sound angry she just did. "They gave us false hope by greeting us with darkness. The only reason the game makers started the games in the night was to make us think we could trust them. We can't trust them, any of them!"

"I told you we should have stayed in England, Amelie"

"Blake, would you like me to strike you because I'm all up for giving you a smack. We came to America to return to our roots. Little did I know the Capitol would take over, rename it Panem and start the Hunger Games. We can't leave, no one can leave Panem" Jakob placed a hand on Amelie's shoulder. Her tense muscles softened at his touched and she stepped back a little. Jakob had always had the ability to rid her of any anger. She turned to him and melted against him. She wanted to cry but she didn't know why. Amelie didn't cry much as she thought crying showed weakness and Amelie definitely wasn't weak.

Deeper in the forest

Siarah was knelt beside Raheesah's lifeless body. She was laying little purple flowers on her chest. Ophira had fetched the flowers from the meadow. "I'll miss you Raheesah" Siarah sniffled. Siarah laid the final flower on her chest and then rocked back a little. "She's just sleeping that's all" she was muttering to herself "Just sleeping" She closed Raheesah's eyes with her fingers and then stepped back. "Guess we let the hovercraft take her back to District 3"

"Yeah" Jynette was staring at the floor. Ophira looked up at Jynette and shoulder bumped her lightly. They all took a step back when the heavy wind from the approaching hover craft began to whip their hair about. They wouldn't be able to stick around for much longer; they'd have to make a run for it. The wind from the hovercraft died down as they got farther away. Jakob, Tamara, Amelie and Blake came out from behind the other trees "They've taken her" Ophira said quietly. Siarah bowed her head to hide the fact that she was crying. "We need to move" Amelie picked up the bag full of supplies "Now" Amelie led them through the forest; she was taking them to a water source. She could smell the fresh minerals a mile off. As she got closer she could hear it, she could hear the water running. It was a long while before she could see the moon lit liquid sparkling through the heavy foliage and reeds that surrounded the stream. The stream lead to a large pond. It wasn't quite a lake, so Amelie decided to class it as a large pond. Ophira took the bag from Amelie and pulled out a small water canister. She knelt down beside the stream and filled the canister to the top; it would last Jynette and Siarah a couple of days at least. "What if it's dirty water?" Siarah asked.

"Moving water is always clean and this is moving down stream. Besides, the game makers make sure the water is drinkable anyway" Jynette answered, staring down at the stream. Jynette really was smart and she knew a great deal. It would come in handy. Her survival skills were uncanny. "Can't we just stay here by the stream?" Siarah wondered, looking puzzled.

"No, we're not the only ones looking for water. Others will come and we will get attacked" Amelie said that in a very matter of fact kind of way. "We need to keep moving"

"Jesus, really? I'm shattered. We were walking for nearly 2 hours"

Amelie just rolled her eyes and flicked her hand in the direction she was taking them. "Humans" she muttered under her breath. Amelie was a good leader and it seemed natural to obey her. The only person she didn't really boss about was Jakob. Amelie took them to a very secluded spot in the forest, somewhere that would make the six of them harder to find. They hid behind some heavy foliage and set up a little camp. Tamara started a fire. She said the fire was to warm Siarah and Jynette up but really it was to attract killers that would become her potential prey. Siarah was the first to fall asleep. "Phi?" Jynette asked.

"Yeah?"

"You should sleep"

"No, it's okay. I'm on lookout"

"But Blake, Tamara , Jakob and Amelie are on lookout. I think we have enough"

"Okay" Ophira looked over at Blake and winked. She'd pretend to sleep until Jynette was in it deep. She lay beside Jynette for a while, long enough to let her drift off. She shuffled over towards Blake and then looked down at Jynette with sadness in her eyes. For some strange reason Ophira felt like she was betraying Jynette, like she was leaving her behind. A bluish light flickered in the sky and then the Capitol seal appeared, projected onto nothing. No wait it was probably projected onto the force field. The Capitol anthem began to play, then the Capitol seal faded and the names and images of the dead tributes appeared. Seven died that day, including Raheesah and Tamara's snack. The blue light from the projection caused Siarah to arouse and when she saw Raheesah's image and name she felt tears come to her eyes. She had lost her best friend

**Okay, I know that not much happened in that chapter but I want to die the drama down a little before the big stuff happens. Oh and it was a little shorter too. SORRY FOR ANYMISS-TYPES. I'm still deciding on whom to kill off next. Vote for who you want to die in your next review. Thanks.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	12. Chapter 12

Cracks, Chapter 12

**There will be a death in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

Jynette awoke to the smell of faded smoke and fresh morning air. The fire had gone out and was surrounded by little black ashes. Dew drops had collected upon the foliage and Tamara and Ophira were nowhere to be seen. Blake was drawing squiggles in the dirt with a stick and Amelie and Jakob were talking about something. They were speaking so quietly, their voices were barely a murmur. It wasn't light yet but it was definitely morning. About 5:00 Am. "Where's Phi" Jynette asked, in mid yawn.

Blake raised his head from his squiggles and answered "They've just gone for a walk"

"A walk? In the Hunger Games arena?"

"Yepp"

Jynette sighed rolled over to face Siarah who was fast asleep and murmuring Micky's name. _God, I hope I didn't sleep talk_ Jynette thought. Siarah stopped mumbling to herself and her eyes snapped open. She seemed scared at first but then her expression softened. "Morning" her voice was quieter than usual.

"You okay?" Jynette asked.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare that's all" Yeah, nightmares of Micky being beaten to a pulp, the blood from his nose flooding the tube she was stood in and drowning her to death. She could still smell that metallic smell, the smell of blood. She got to her feet and looked down at the fire. "We need fresh wood" Siarah pointed out.

"I'll get it" Jakob insisted.

"No, I feel useless. Let me do something.

"I'll go with you then"

Amelie beckoned Jynette over. Jynette didn't really want to go over, something about Amelie intimidated her. But she went anyway. "You're smart, yes?" Amelie asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess" Jynette shrugged. She was smart; she just didn't like to boast about it.

"I need you to help me with a plan" A plan? What plan? A trap? Who was going to turn on whom first? Jynette looked over at Blake who seemed bored out his head but content with drawing his squiggles. Why wasn't Amelie telling him any of this? Maybe the plan was what she and Jakob were talking about earlier.

The meadow

Tamara was skipping through the meadow. Ophira was telling her to stop skipping because she was drawing attention to herself. Ophira ran her hands through the long grass; the whole field was so inviting and enticing. It made you just want to flop back and lay there forever. "It's nice isn't it" Tamara sighed with a smile "The meadow" Tamara stopped skipping and them admired her surroundings. "Amelie told us not to fall for it, for its beauty. That's what the game makers want" Tamara was talking to Ophira but in a strange way she wasn't, it was like she was talking to herself, she was having one of her loco days. Tamara's head snapped up and her lips curled into a fiendish little smile. "I smell human" She giggled to herself and then beckoned Ophira over. A female tribute was gazing about the meadow looking totally mesmerised by the place. Tamara had disappeared. Ophira looked down to see her crouching down, hiding in the long grass. She joined her. "Can't we mess with her?" Tamara pleaded.

"We haven't got time" Ophira sighed.

"Please"

"Fine" Ophira jumped up and greeted the girl with a sweet little smile. "Hi"

The girl looked startled "H-hi. You're going to kill me?"

Tamara jumped up and answered with "Of course we're not"

"Really?"

"Yes, we won't hurt you" Tamara stepped closer towards her and then tilted her head to one side "Are you lost?"

"Um- I guess" The girl still didn't trust Tamara. She stepped back a little. "I-um-I have to go"

"Oh stay" Ophira smiled, her smile getting cuter and sweeter every time she stepped closer to the girl. She was about 14.

"Why Should I stay?"

"I don't know" Tamara was behind the girl now. The girl turned to her. Startled, she stepped back. Ophira placed a cold hand on the girls shoulder and flipped her around to face her. "You're scared?" Ophira asked, cocking her head to one side. The girl gulped and shook her head in denial. "Really? oh, my friend here won't like that"

"I like to see them quiver before they die" Tamara pouted. The girl tried to make a run for it but Ophira's hold was firm. Tamara took the girls hand and ran her finger over the veins on her wrist. Tamara closed her eyes and inclined her head "O positive. My favourite" Tamara opened her now red eyes and brought her fangs down. The girl was squirming under Ophira's grasp but she wasn't letting go. Ophira smiled at Tamara and then the girl. Ophira brought her fangs down too and her irises turned a deep crimson. The girl went pale with fear and her breath kept catching. They were scaring her to death, literally. Ophira let her stumble away. The girl tripped and began to crawl; she was too weak with fear to stand. Ophira put her foot on her back to stop her from moving. Tamara crouched beside the girl and said "Tut, tut, tut" She wiggled her finger and then pulled the girl up by her hair. She sunk her teeth into her neck. The girl's screams echoed throughout the arena, causing the birds to fly away from their perched positions on the trees. The birds were repeating her screams, they must have been Jabberjays. Tamara dropped the girl to the floor; she fell like a dead fish. Her cannon went off. "Tamara!" Ophira snarled, wide eyed.

"What?"

"You drained her!"

"So?"

"You were supposed to save some for me!"

"Oh"

"Yes, oh!"

"We'll just go find someone else"

"Tamara, we can't the sun is coming up!" Ophira was stuffed. She was the only one who hadn't had a snack recently. She was supposed to grab one at the cornucopia like Blake and Amelie had. Tamara had had hers after being staked and Jakob had grabbed one in the woodland. Ophira just hadn't had the time. She was thirsty, very thirsty and there was no time left to hunt. Her irises hadn't changed back to their normal shade, not like Tamara's had. Ophira's natural instinct was taking over. She was holding back but all her body could tell her was _get blood, get blood_. The monster hidden away inside of her was dying to break out. As Tamara and Ophira got closer to camp, the stronger the smell of human blood got. Human blood being Jynette's blood. "Tamara, stop" Ophira said grabbing her by the arm "I can't go back, what if I hurt someone?"

"You'll be fine. Blake will keep you under control"

Unfortunately Blake wasn't there. He had gone to fetch Jakob and Siarah who were running a little late. Amelie was talking to Jynette. Ophira squeezed her eyes shut and then slid down against the nearest tree. "You okay, Phi?" Jynette asked, coming over.

Ophira gulped back the urge to lunge "Yeah" she kept her eyes closed. Amelie called Tamara over and began whispering something to her. Jynette couldn't hear them but Ophira could. Amelie was saying "She needs blood; you've put Jynette in danger!"

Tamara said "I'm sorry I-I just couldn't stop. It was o positive"

"God, get a grip"

Ophira could smell Jynette's blood. AB. God, it was tempting. Every time Jynette spoke her warm breath touched her skin. Soon her fight began to fade and the old Ophira started to disappear, it was like she didn't know Jynette anymore, like she was just another meal. Jynette must have been real close because the smell of blood pumping through her veins was inflaming her nostrils and it wouldn't go away. Her senses seemed to have bumped up a little. She could smell blood even though Jynette wasn't cut. And just like that it was as if she no longer had control over her own body. The thirst had taken over. She lunged for Jynette and pinned her to the floor. She revealed her red irises and her fangs came down. Tamara went to stop her but Amelie held her back "What are you doing?!" Tamara screamed.

"She needs blood"

"But that's Jynette!"

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice the ones we care about"

"Bullshit! That's her best friend"

"Our kind shouldn't be around humans, Tamara"

"Phi, stop! Just stop!" But it was too late. Ophira had sunk her teeth into Jynette's neck and her screams echoed through the forest, the Jabberjays repeating them. Jynette stopped screaming after a few seconds. She opened her mouth and it was as if her breath was stolen from her. Her eyes rolled back and she sagged in Ophira's tight, hungry grip. Ophira dropped her and then fell back on her heels. She sat there for a moment, her eyes fading back to their original deep blue and her fangs slowly folding away. She realised what she had done when Jynette's cannon went. She stared at her body for a second and then her mouth dropped open in shock. She'd just killed her best friend. "Phi?" Tamara asked. Amelie let go of Tamara and then came Tamara towards Ophira slowly. "Phi, you okay?" Ophira just stared at Jynette's body and shook her head. Then she let loose. Tears ran down her face like a gushing waterfall. She fell back onto the floor and cried and cried and cried. Her wails were so heart breaking it made you want to cry with her. She stopped crying and then took in short un-needed gasps of air. She sounded like she was choking on her own tears. Tamara tried to coax her out of her sobs but Ophira just batted her away and muttered "Don't touch me" She curled up into a ball and continued crying. Tamara turned on Amelie "Why? Why didn't you let me stop her?!"

"She needed blood"

"How could you do that to her, Amelie?!" Tamara's eyes turned red, not with thirst but with anger. She grabbed Amelie by the throat and slammed her against a tree. Tamara gave Amelie a throaty snarl and then pushed down harder on her throat. Amelie swiped her leg into Tamara's, knocking her flat on her face. Amelie picked her up like a rag doll and her eyes turned red "How dare you, Tamara" she snapped. She kept her fangs away but her irises turned a deep bloody red. Amelie stared at her with bitter eyes and whispered "Obey me" Tamara seemed to resist at first but then she fell to her knees, the pain was too much. She hung her head, not in shame; she just didn't want to meet Amelie's eyes. Amelie dropped her vicious gaze and then turned to Ophira. Tamara staggered to her feet; she had to hold herself up by leaning against one of the trees. "Ophira?" Amelie offered her a hand. Ophira turned away from her and shuffled towards a tree to prop herself up against it. Faint laughing flooded the camp. Blake, Jakob and Siarah were back. Tamara looked at Jynette's dead body and then at Amelie. Blake was the first to notice Ophira's distress. "Hey, what's wrong, Phi?" he crouched down beside her and wiped the tears away from her face. She didn't flinch away; instead she threw herself at him and started crying again. Blake turned to Amelie, rocking Ophira gently in his arms "What happened?" he asked. Amelie nodded towards Tamara. Blake followed Tamara's gaze and saw Jynette's lifeless, limp body on the forest floor. Jakob was staring a long with Siarah. Amelie didn't say anything. Tamara brought her knees up to her chest and looked up at Amelie. "Ask her" she said, nodding towards Amelie, her tone firm and flat.

**Right, another one dead. I'm thinking of killing another one off soon. Should I? Which character? SORRY FOR ANY MISS TYPES. Review. Okay, bye.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	13. Chapter 13

Cracks, Chapter 13

**No deaths in this chapter. There will be another in the next. Enjoy xoxoxox**

They needed to move from their secluded spot. They couldn't stay there forever. Only problem was that it was daytime and Siarah was confused to why they had to wait for nightfall. Ophira wasn't talking much. Normally she couldn't stop but today she was just mute. She just sat against one of the trees, legs drawn to her chest and staring into outer space. She wouldn't even speak to Blake so he just gave up and sat next to her. Amelie and Jakob were whispering about something and Siarah just felt...left out, and she didn't like that. Siarah had always seen herself as the leader of the group; she used to have pretty good control. Then Amelie came along. Siarah didn't like Amelie. _She's controlling _Siarah thought _I don't like controlling people_. Siarah shuffled over to Jakob and tapped him on his shoulder "What are you whispering about?" she asked.

Amelie answered instead of Jakob "Nothing you need to know about" she frowned a little.

Jakob rolled his eyes "Amelie," He shoulder-bumped Siarah gently "It's nothing, Si" Siarah stared at him for a couple of seconds and then shuffled away again. Tamara was lying down and staring up at the sky. "Oh" Tamara sighed "Two dead already and one of them weren't killed by an enemy" Ophira's eyes flickered over towards Tamara but that was all that moved, her eyes. Ophira mumbled something that Siarah couldn't quite catch, but Tamara heard it "No, I'm not. Sorry" she answered. What Ophira said, Siarah would never know. Siarah looked up; it was getting close to dark. She was getting agitated, why couldn't they just leave now? "Siarah" Blake said, looking over at her.

"Yeah?" Siarah answered.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your stomach is growling like a good'n" Really? He could hear that? It was only a little gurgle. Siarah got to her feet and brushed the soil from her waterproof trousers. She hated the trousers they were required to wear for the games, they were so baggy. "I'm going to look for food" she announced.

"Wait" Amelie said, standing up "One of us should go with you"

"Fine. Phi?" Ophira looked up and shook her head in response "Blake?"

"Can't stayin' with my lady" he raised his eyebrows and then tilted his head towards Jakob.

"Jakob?"

"Can't, I have to help Amelie" He shrugged and looked down at Amelie who was writing things in the dirt with a stick.

"Amelie won't be free either. Okay, Tamara?"

Tamara rolled onto her side and pulled a pose only a porn star would do "Nope" she said, popping her lips at the 'p'.

"Why?"

"I don't want to combust and die painfully and slowly" everyone looked at Tamara like they were about to scream at her for saying something that she wasn't supposed to. Siarah just looked at her like she was crazy. "Combust? What the hell, Tamara"

"You know. To catch fire, burst into flame and what not"

"I know what it means. It's just- Never mind" Siarah sat back down and began rubbing soil in-between her fingers out of boredom. "I'm hungry" Ophira's head napped up at Siarah's words and she grabbed the backpack. She began rummaging through it, not saying a word. She pulled out a plastic blag that was partially filled with dried nuts. "Here" she said, her tone bland "Eat what's left" (And that wasn't very much) "I'll take you out later" At least she'd actually spoken. Siarah nibbled on the dry nuts and drank what was left of her water in her canister. It would tide her over for a while but she'd become hungry again. Tamara was making strange cooing noises now; she must have been losing it. But Tamara was quite mental in general. A leaf fell down from a tree and she started blowing on it to try and keep it floating. Her gusts of breath became more rapid when it got closer to her face. It landed on her nose and she slapped it off. "Can we go to the meadow later on?" she asked, looking up and hoping for another leaf to fall.

Amelie looked up from her squiggles on the floor and said "No. It's too dangerous" Jakob turned to Ophira and whistled to try and get her attention. She looked at him, eyebrows raised "Help?" he asked. Ophira just shook her head and continued staring at the ground. Siarah shuffled over to Ophira and looked at her, her eyes sweet and affectionate. "Phi, I know what it's like to lose a best friend" Siarah wanted her to look at her but she just kept her gaze on the ground.

"Yeah but you didn't-" _Kill her _she was going to say. "I mean watch it happen"

"Um, thanks for bringing Raheesah's body back. She must have been heavy"

"She wasn't and It's okay, I couldn't just leave her there" There was no emotion to her voice. Blake looked surprised. He was shocked at the fact that Siarah had got her talking. They had done the same to Jynette as they did to Raheesah before the hovercrafts took her away. They laid flowers on her. Amelie carried on mumbling to Jakob. Blake looked at Amelie and said "Hey!" Amelie turned to him and listened "I have an Idea, okay" Amelie frowned at first. Blake obviously wasn't capable of thinking up something for whatever they were talking about. "Just hear me out"

"Come here then" Amelie looked at Siarah and then away again. Blake went over and Siarah took his previous spot next to Ophira. Tamara was making strange noises again, and then she started laughing to herself. The singing died down to humming and then she came out with "God, I miss getting laid"

Siarah nearly choked on one of her dried nuts "You what?"

"I miss cock. My pussy is lonely" Tamara just carried on humming as if she had just said a perfectly normal thing. Ophira was laughing to herself. Blake, Jakob and Amelie pretended that they didn't hear it but Jakob and Blake were dying to laugh. Amelie kept her face straight, she wasn't amused easily. Tamara's humming died down slowly and she sat up. She poked her head over the foliage and smiled to herself. Then she flinched and squealed at...nothing. A faint sizzling sound came from her direction and she began shaking her hand like it was in pain. Was it? She did flinch. Then she poked her head over the foliage again and said "Yoo-hoo!" Was someone there? "Come here" she smiled and then beckoned the stranger over with her hand. He ran and screamed "He told me what you are!" Tamara rolled her eyes and then leapt over the foliage. Jakob and Blake looked a little concerned but Amelie stayed neutral. Ophira poked her head over the bushes and watched contently. "If you catch fire I'm not helping you!" She shouted. Ophira's voice sounded a little strained. A scream echoed around the forest and then there was silence, complete and utter silence. No mumbling, no Jabberjays repeating your words. Nothing. Then a simple and bubbly "Hi" came from above. Tamara was perched in a tree like an owl getting ready to latch its talons onto its prey. "Um, hi" Siarah greeted, awkwardly. Tamara leapt down and Siarah flinched. In Siarah's eyes that should have hurt. But it didn't. Then a cannon went off. Tamara giggled "Oh good, now I definitely know I finished him off" That was kind of...sick. She sat down and started making weird noises again. She started saying "hoot, hoot" _crazy bitch _Siarah thought. But she didn't mean it, it was kind of funny. "Yes! We've got it!" Amelie chirped. Wow, Amelie was excited about something. Blake beckoned Tamara and Ophira over but not Siarah. Now Siarah really did feel like an outsider. Siarah scrunched up her empty packet of dried fruits (a generous sponsor) in her hand and then threw it. "We can go home!" Jakob sighed in relief.

"It might not work" Amelie said, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Bitch please. It will work. It's full proof" Blake said, smugly.

"What ever" Amelie sighed. She clearly wasn't interested. Tamara leapt up and did a back flip. She began clapping and cheering. Siarah looked at Tamara and said "Where did you learn to do that?"

Tamara suddenly looked glum, that wasn't like her "I don't like to talk about it" That was strange. Why didn't she want to talk about it?

Ophira frowned and said "Go on, tell us Tamara" but Tamara shook her head and sat down. She went quiet. Jakob whispered to Amelie "When will we put it in action?"

"As soon as possible"

Night fall

When darkness came Jakob took Siarah out for food. Amelie was talking to Blake about the so called 'plan' and Ophira was stuck with loco Tamara "Tamara?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why wouldn't you tell us about where you learnt to do all your tricks and stuff?"

"I just-I just don't like to talk about it"

"You can trust me, Tam. I'll hear you out. I'm just curious"

Tamara took in an unneeded breath and then said "Okay, Fine. I'm the youngest out of Blake, Amelie and myself. I was changed only in the 1930's"

"Only?"

"Yes, only. Anyway, I used to perform and travel with a circus called 'Cirque de rêves' it's French for circus of dreams"

"Awesome"

"Not really. I ran away from home when I was 15 and found myself working there. When I reached 17 I married the ringleader, the guy who ran it. He was nice to me at first, a little perverted but nice. He bought me really expensive jewels and- just lovely things. But then he got...nasty. He beat me a lot of times, raped me too. Yes, it was classed as rape; I wasn't up for it when he was angry. I grew scared of him and I feared that if I left him he would kick me off at the next stop. We travelled on train. He threatened me with that, throwing me off of the train. I was young and stupid and every time he told me he loved me and came baring gifts I went running back. He didn't love me he just liked my...sexual skills. One night I, how you say, failed at my performance. Normally I was flawless but that performance just didn't work out. He got angry of course. I hid from him after the show which just made him even angrier. He raped me, beat me and dumped me outside the tent, bleeding. I was dying. It reached midnight and a woman from the audience spotted me. She pitied me. Little did I know she was a vampire, I didn't believe it. It was the kind of thing you only read in books" Ophira was watching and listening to Tamara with great interest "She saved my life. She gave me eternal youth" Tamara smiled to herself "I never thanked Amelie enough for that" Oh, the woman was Amelie. Of course it was they had a blood tie "She took me in and introduced me to her blood brother, Blake. They were changed by the same vampire. Bishop. They're not blood related just...vampire related. He's an asshole. Only met him once and he treat me like a dog's body. Well he's dead now so I don't really give a damn. I liked Blake; you know-"she winked "-wanted to get into his pants. But he was into sleeping around and I didn't like that. Yeah, I know that's rich coming from me. He's more of a brother to me now to be honest" Tamara looked at Ophira whose expression was completely and utterly stunned. Ophira smiled at her affectionately "Thanks for telling me about that, Tam. It was interesting" She meant it. Tamara looked relived, like she had been keeping that locked away forever and she wanted to let it out. Maybe that's why she acted the way she did, slutty.

**Not much happened but a nice back story there for ya, a little shorter too ;) I'm not going to kill anymore off. I think enough have died for my liking. Review! SORRY FOR ANY MKISS-TYPES.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	14. Chapter 14

Cracks, Chapter 14

A week into the games

The whole week had been about picking off enemies one by one. So far no one was hurt and the plan was running smoothly. They were at the cornucopia now, watching what was left of one of the last alliances. They were guarding the supplies and there were only three of them. Two males and one female. The girl had a spear and the other two had...stakes. Stakes! The six of them were based in trees. Ophira was with Siarah, holing her up so she didn't fall out. Jakob was on the tree closest to the cornucopia so he could get a better aim at who he was going to pounce on. Jakob was the distraction, while Amelie and Blake took out the other two. Tamara was keeping watch and Ophira was keeping Siarah from looking. The girl edged closer to Jakob's tree. _Perfect _he thought. He signalled Tamara who signalled Amelie and Blake. Ophira nudged Siarah gently and said "You keep look out from behind, 'kay"

"Okay" Siarah replied, twisting her head in the opposite direction. Blake blew Ophira kiss and Ophira rolled her eyes. But she blew him one back. Tamara was making owl noises, which didn't help much. Jakob swung forward and leapt onto the girl, he flipped her over so quick she didn't even have time to scream. He pinned her down and sank his fangs into her neck. She was drained within five seconds and that caught the other two's attention. They flipped around to face Jakob, stakes braced. They tried to show courage but the fear behind their eyes was undeniable. Amelie jumped down first and pulled one back by his hair. He screamed and that caught the others attention. Amelie threw her victim to the ground and placed her foot on his chest to keep him from moving. She kicked his stake away with her free foot. While the other was distracted Blake dragged him back so he wasn't able to harm Amelie. "Don't kill him" Amelie commanded. "Make him watch" She gave her victim and acidic smile and then lowered her mouth down to his neck "Nous allons lui donner une leçon" She was speaking French. Blake understood what she said because he smirked and replied with "Oui, nous allons" whatever that meant. Amelie pierced into her victim's skin with her nails. The boy went pale when he saw the blood seep from his arm, paler than Amelie. The boy under Blake's grasp began to squirm like a trapped worm. Amelie sank her teeth into her victim's jugular. She didn't drain him as quickly as Jakob had drained the girl, she was making him suffer. Jakob was leant against the cornucopia, watching with deep satisfaction, arms folded. Amelie wiped her mouth when she was finished and kicked the body to the side. Amelie arched her index finger, beckoning the other boy over. Amelie cocked her head to one side in curiosity when he refused. He still had the stake in his hand. And just like that, the boy flipped around and stabbed Blake right in his side. Blake let go and fell to the ground. Ophira's horrified screams came from one of the trees. She came down and grabbed the boy by the arm. She didn't wait to finish him off. Her eyes were red, really red and she threatened him with her fangs. Siarah's safety didn't seem to bother her anymore. Ophira grabbed him by the jaw and ripped his head right off of his shoulders. It was a ghastly sight. Blood poured onto the grass of the meadow and she threw his head at the cornucopia, his blood painting the silver metal. His head rolled away. His eyes were still wide open with fear and loose bits of flesh hung from his neck. His bone stuck out in a gruesome fashion and his headless body lay in the long grass like a floppy dead fish. Even Amelie looked shocked. Tamara came down, Siarah in her arms. Siarah was shaking. She had seen everything. "What the hell, Phi!" she screamed, her tone shaky. Ophira was still angry. If she got pissed easily when she was human, what would she be like dead? She only used to lash out when she was human, now her strength was rather uncontrollable. "What do you mean 'what the hell, Phi?'!"

"You just ripped that's guy's head right off of his shoulders! How did you do that? What are you? Crazy?" That snapped Ophira's calm line. She lunged for Siarah but Jakob yanked her back "Oh no you don't" he murmured.

Tamara placed Siarah onto the ground gently and then looked up "Daylight saving time" She gasped. Ophira had calmed down a little. Her fangs were away but her eyes were still a bright crimson. Jakob let go of her and then grabbed Amelie by the hand and dragged her into the shade. Tamara followed them. Siarah looked dazed. Ophira lifted Blake; even though she was a vamp his muscle weight still caused her to struggle. Siarah didn't really understand; she just followed the others into the shade. She hesitated and then turned back to help Ophira. The sun was rising quickly, too quickly. It wasn't natural, it was the game makers. "Ophira!" Tamara yelled "Drop him, you won't make it!" Ophira shook her head in defiance but eventually collapsed under his weight. She resorted to dragging him and the long grass from the meadow kept flicking him in his face. The sun was coming up so fast now and the parts of Ophira that weren't yet in the shade began to sizzle. God, it hurt. Siarah dropped Blake in shock. She squealed and scrambled over to the shade. Ophira was protected by the tree's heavy foliage; she just had to drag Blake a little farther. He was holding up well due to his age but he was sizzling and it was getting more violent. The Game makers were turning up the heat. _Bastards_. Amelie and Jakob stayed back but Tamara came over to help. She filched and winced when the sunlight hit her hand. They pulled and pulled but then Blake just burst into flames, just like that. Ophira threw herself over him to try and put out the flame but Tamara yanked her back as Ophira would get herself killed. A wind picked up and it blew the leaves on the trees, which provided them with shade, away rapidly. Amelie and Jakob scrambled back and Tamara grabbed Ophira to pull her into the shade, to safety. Tamara had to hold Ophira down, she was kicking and screaming "Let me save him!"

"You can't save him now" Amelie whispered. Ophira's screams were muffled by her tears as Blake changed into a pile of black ash. Bits of him blew away in the wind. Then the sun suddenly changed its course and tucked it's self behind the sky line "Bastards!" Tamara yelled. She still kept Ophira pinned to the floor. Siarah frowned and then snatched the backpack out of Amelie's hands. She pulled out her water canister "Stuff water" she muttered. She ran into the meadow and shovelled his ashes into the canister. Siarah didn't really care about the situation or about what she had just seen; she just wanted Phi to stop crying. She got as much ashes as she could, which was quite a lot. The game makers picked up the wind just to piss her off but she snatched up what blew away. The meadow's grass was soft against her skin and it distracted her a little but she didn't stop. She twisted the lid on tight and then ran back to where the others were huddled. Ophira had stopped fighting Tamara's grip and was crying softly to herself. The wind really picked up, whipping Siarah's hair about. It was the hovercraft "You can't have him!" she bellowed, shooting the hovercraft the finger. Ophira's eyes weren't read anymore, they were blue again. They were glazed with tears. "Here you go, Phi" she whispered in a soft and affectionate tone. She handed her the canister full of ashes and Ophira took it with shaky hands. "Th-thanks" she chocked on her own tears. Then she pulled Siarah into a hug. It hurt a little as she had hold of her real tight and she was cold but she didn't mind. She let go of Siarah and then turned her head towards Amelie slowly "You" she frowned and pointed at Amelie "Y-you didn't help me save him. You're his blood sister and you're not even the slightest bit upset. You let him burn you-you-you bitch!" Ophira was on her feet now, fists clenched. Siarah took the canister of ashes.

"How do you know I'm not upset? I don't appreciate what you're calling me but I understand. I lost a lover once. Sometimes we have to sacrifice the ones we care about to get the rest out alive, Ophira"

"The rest! The rest! There were eight of us and now there are five! Five! We sacrificed too many, Amelie!"

Tamara butted in "She's right, Amelie. You always say we need to sacrifice the ones we care about to keep everyone else safe. You say you lost a lover, so you should sympathise Ophira. Sam was a great loss. I miss him too. Sam wouldn't have wanted to sacrifice this many. We've lost enough"

"Don't invoke Samuel on me" Amelie snarled.

"It's the only way to get to you! I miss him too!"

"Oh, I know you do. I know how you felt about him. You loved him but he didn't love you he loved me!"

"You say you loved him but you treat him like shit sometimes!"

That shut Amelie up. Jakob cleared his throat and spoke up "You had another lover?"

"Yes" Amelie answered "But...I prefer you to be honest. He was too sweet, you're more...feisty...I like that" That made Jakob smile.

"He was too good for you" Tamara mumbled. And that was the end of the conversation. Ophira was still angry, tears streaming down her face. "You could have helped" she squeaked in mid tears "You could have helped me save him" then she looked at Jakob "You too!"

"Amelie said it was best if I left it" Jakob looked guilty and sorry.

"Did she now? Do you do everything she tells you? You're just her little pet, she doesn't love you!"

That pissed Amelie off "Thant isn't true!" she snarled, fangs coming down. Ophira got up in her personal space, but she had to look up due to her size "Try me, bitch" Ophira snapped.

Jakob got between them and raised his hands "Okay, that's enough for one night"

Tamara dragged Ophira back and pinned her against a tree "I wouldn't get on her bad side" she sighed.

Siarah was baffled, clutching Blake's ashes to her chest "We need to leave" her voice was shaky. She was scared. Amelie nodded in agreement. Wow, she agreed with Siarah.

Ophira didn't talk on the way; she stayed silent and next to Siarah. Tamara kept quiet most of the time and Amelie just whispered stuff to Jakob. Amelie took them to the stream, which was useless now that they no longer had a water canister. Siarah sat by the stream and dipped her aching feet in. It felt good, the cold eased the pain. Then a faint beeping came from the sky. It got louder and then a silver parachute landed next to Siarah. The beeping died down and Siarah retrieved the metal case attached to the parachute. She had a sponsor. Inside was a brand new water canister and a note that read '_Your sponsors appreciate what you did for Ophira Ekel' _At the bottom it was signed _'-Wiress and Beetee' _Siarah looked up when the beeping died down and mouthed _Thank you. _"You have a sponsor?" Amelie asked, her tone surprised.

"Yes, it's another canister"

"Oh good, I was considering throwing out Blake's ashes"

Ophira's head snapped up and her eyes turned red. She gave Amelie a throaty snarl and then her irises faded back to blue. She continued staring at the water. Siarah filled her canister to the top and then took a sip. Her mouth was dry and sticky with heat. The cool liquid felt good against her tongue. Amelie piped up again "We need to wipe the last alliance out. Then we can really put the plan in action"

"You're on your own" Ophira mumbled.

"What?" Siarah said, truly shocked.

"I said you're on your own"

"But-"

"But no"

"Phi, you can't just leave"

"I appreciate what you've done for me, Si" Ophira clutched Blake's canister of ashes to her chest, got up and just walked away. Not at vamp speed, just walked. Tamara called out to her "Ophira, wait!" but she didn't listen. She just kept walking until she was out of sight.

**Okay I swear to god no one else will die! The plan will be in action next chapter. I don't think that was written as well as the others but ah well. SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES! Okay review, please. Bye.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	15. Chapter 15

Cracks, Chapter 15

**SORRY FOR ANY MSS-TYPES...and for the love of Finnick in his underwear review! Enjoy :) WARNING, NOT VERY WELL WIRTTEN. I was stressed due to my computer problems.**

"We only have one more alliance to pick off, we need to act now!" Tamara screamed in Amelie's face. Tamara's temper had hit the red section. Amelie didn't react, he expression stayed neutral and un-fazed. She stepped away a little to relieve her personal space and then said "I know, Tamara. We just need to wait a little longer. Trust me"

Tamara changed the subject "Si, wake up!"

Siarah woke up, her eyes snapping open quickly "What?" she moaned

"We're moving"

Amelie jumped in, realising that Tamara was denying her instructions "We are not moving yet!"

"We are. We're moving now!" Tamara grabbed Siarah by the arm and dragged her away. Amelie didn't have time to use her crazy ass vamp powers on her; she just had to follow to keep up and not risk losing her whereabouts. Tamara slung Siarah over her shoulder. She had to hold on, hold on god damn tight. Tamara was moving so fast that if Siarah let go she'd blow back like a lose piece of paper in the wind and do some real damage to her bones. Tamara dumped her by the stream and she leaped up into the nearest tree. She wrapped her fingers round the branch to keep herself steady and began looking around like a meerkat on watch duty. Amelie grabbed Siarah by her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet, then looked up at the tree Tamara was perched in. Jakob just leant against a tree and watched Siarah with narrowed eyes. "Tamara!" Amelie called "Fine, we'll go with the plan!" Tamara didn't answer she just nodded slowly. Then she turned her head towards the other side of the stream and pointed to five other tributes that had set up camp by the only water source in the arena, the stream. Amelie leapt into one of the trees and said "You know the plan?" Jakob and Tamara nodded in reply. Jakob grabbed Siarah and hauled her into one of the trees surrounding the enemy camp. Siarah shoved him off and said "I have questions"

"Not now you don't, ask later" Jakob frowned keeping his eyes on the enemy. Siarah huffed and crossed her arms. "And if you ask I'll throw you out of this tree as bait" Siarah rolled her eyes at that and Jakob smirked "I mean it" Jakob was first to jump down, he was the decoy again. It got their attention and this lot obviously didn't know about the whole vampires in the arena thing, they didn't have stakes. "Ha! Five on one, easy" one chuckled.

Jakob smiled at them and said sarcastically "I quiver with fear" he even shook his hands for extra overly dramatic effect. They drew their weapons and headed for him but Amelie's entrance distracted them further and they had to split in half. Tamara's arrival seemed to frazzle their brains. But they didn't seem scared. They went straight into the fight, not knowing what their new visitors really were. Siarah fell out of one of the trees, but the branches she landed on on the way down slowed her fall so there wasn't much damage. Unfortunately she caught the attention of one of her enemies and she wasn't armed. She scrambled away from the stream, tripping over a tree stump on the way. Her pursuer had followed and he approached her with a crazy and hungry look in his yellowy-brown eyes. She was too far away from her allies for anyone to notice her distress. He raised his knife, ready to aim when a blurry figure knocked him straight off of his feet. Her saviour had moved too fast for her to get a slight glimpse at them. Siarah stood up, her body shaking. She brushed the dirt from her trousers and watched her saviour rip her attacker's arms off. God, that was disgusting. It was Ophira, Ophira had saved Siarah. Her eyes were red and her fangs slowly disappeared. She came over to Siarah, her arm stretched out, offering her her aid. She took her hand and let Ophira pull her to her feet. "You came back" Siarah smiled.

Ophira's eyes faded back to their deep blue "I never really left. I've been following all of you. It was easy 'cause I have no blood tie to any of them. They didn't even know I was there. I was keeping tabs on you 'cause You're the only human, you're weaker than the others. Plus you've been the nicest to me" Ophira pulled out Blake's canister of ashes and wiggled it in front of Siarah to remind her of what she did for her.

"Human?"

"Don't you know? Si, are you really that stupid. You saw what I did to Blake's killer, you've seen my fangs and my irises change colour! Damn, Jakob leapt up into a tree with you! You think a human could do that?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it" Ophira sighed and shook her head as if there was no getting through the Siarah. "I had questions to ask" Siarah went on.

"Ask then"

"I think you're all vampires...I don't read very much- well not at all really- but I know what they are"

"You scared?"

"Am I right?"

"Yeah"

"Then yes, I am"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Si" Then Ophira gulped "I guess I told myself that I wouldn't hurt Jen right"

"What?"

"I killed her- I lost control- I didn't mean to- I didn't want to" And just like that, Ophira broke down into tears. Siarah crouched down next to where Ophira was sat, wallowing in he own sadness. She rubbed her back gently. Siarah felt kind of edgy knowing that she was really close to a blood sucker and that this one had killed her best friend. What if Ophira lost control and killed Siarah?

The fight

Jakob ripped at his last victim and then listened for the cannons. He counted with his fingers. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. All dead. Now it was just him, Amelie, Tamara, Siarah and, somewhere, Ophira. "We need to put the plan into action now" Tamara said, kicking a dead body to the side.

"We still have one enemy left" Amelie frowned licking her bloody finger. _Vile. _

"Who?" Jakob asked.

"Ophira"

"No! She's our ally!"

"She left"

"She was upset!"

"Jakob, don't argue with me"

"I don't want to argue with you, Amelie. But I refuse to kill Ophira. She's my friend!"

"She still left, she betrayed us!" Jakob actually thought about it. He looked over at Tamara who shook her head slowly.

"Who betrayed you?" Ophira said, coming out of the trees with Siarah "I never left" she went on "I was watching from a distance" Amelie didn't look pleased to see her, not like Tamara and Jakob. She just nodded and said "Very well"

"Please don't kill her" Siarah begged "She saved my life"

Once again Amelie didn't say anything. She pried one of her victim's knifes from his hand and then looked over at Tamara "Faisons-le. maintenant" Tamara nodded at Amelie's instruction (Tamara could understand French) and went over to Jakob who took in an un-needed breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't flinch or gasp when Tamara stabbed him in the chest. She stuck it right in, causing his body to recoil when she pulled it out. He fell to the ground and winked at Siarah who was having a panic attack. It took a while before his cannon went off; they were probably checking his pulse or something with some kind of crazy ass Capitol technology. And, well, he didn't have a pulse. Tamara turned to Amelie who nodded slowly. She threw her the knife and Amelie caught it without even looking. Tamara got closer to Amelie and placed her hands behind her back, trying to stop her natural instincts to push the knife away. Amelie stabbed her in the stomach and then yanked the knife out. Tamara dropped to the floor. The cannon went off after a couple of minutes; they hadn't found a pulse on Tamara. Siarah was covering her eyes; she didn't like what she was seeing. Then Ophira came over to Amelie and said "Shank me, bitch" Amelie ignored the word 'bitch' and stabbed her in the chest. She left the knife in a little longer than she did Tamara but eventually pulled it out. Siarah thought Amelie was going to kill her but instead she outstretched her arm, blade in hand. She was offering her the blade. _What the hell? _ She thought. But she took the knife anyway. "Stab me" she said. Siarah hesitated at first. She didn't see herself as a killer but she wasn't killing Amelie. Besides she was already dead, right? "Gladly" Siarah shrugged. She stabbed her straight in the gut. She clenched her jaw at the disgusting feeling of the blade piercing through Amelie's dead flesh. Amelie looked at her and said "Congratulations" and then she fell to the ground. Her cannon went off. And the hovercraft came down. Siarah ran away and deeper into the forest. One hovercraft took Tamara and Ophira's body away and another took Jakob and Amelie away. Siarah was alone in an empty arena and the hovercraft was taking bodies away that weren't really dead, but were dead in some strange sort of sense. It was complicated. Then Claudius' booming voice echoed around the arena "Please proceed to the meadow" he instructed. It wasn't a long walk; she was there in no time. Claudius stated speaking again when she stood awkwardly in the centre of the meadow "Everyone" he said "May I present the victor of the 50th annual Hunger Games" Siarah had won. She'd won! A hover craft came for her. She had never seen one so up close before. It looked like a giant silver blimp. A peacekeeper came down on a rope ladder and offered her his hand. She took it. He pulled her up the ladder and sat her down on a silver table inside the hovercraft. There were more peacekeepers around her. The one that had pulled her up the ladder came towards her with a cloth. Two others grabbed her by the arms and pinned her down. She began to thrash about, thinking they were trying to harm her. The peacekeeper placed the cloth against her nose and mouth and whatever was on the cloth knocked her out. _Chloroform_.

**I know, I know. It wasn't very well written. My computer kept shutting down me so I got pissed off and just didn't take my time. I hope it wasn't that bad. Bye and review. **

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	16. Chapter 16

Cracks, Chapter 16

**I'm going to try and make up for my bad writing in the last chapter, sorry about that. I'm nearly at 70 reviews which is making me happy. I kind of wanna beat my other fan fiction, it got 210. Help me and review. Okay enjoy and sorry for any miss-types.**

The attack was manic. The clinical smell of the hovercraft was now taken over by the metallic stench of fresh peacekeeper blood. Even though Amelie and Jakob had had more than enough to drink, the smell was telling them they needed more, when they clearly didn't. It made it hard for them to put their fangs away and their irises stayed red. Amelie luckily knew how to drive the hovercraft, guess she's lived long enough to learn loads of crazy shit like that. There was a front window, which Jakob had blocked up with a gazillion sheets of paper. Tamara and Ophira's hovercraft was moving; they had successfully hijacked it. Tamara peeked through her paper blocked window and gave Jakob a thumbs-up, and Jakob gave her a thumbs-up back. Ophira was doing some crazy ass dance by the front window. Tamara and Ophira were kind of similar, they did crazy shit at random times and then one minute act really normal. The hovercraft carrying Siarah had gone a different way and didn't notice any suspicion of an attack. Jakob looked back at the lifeless bodies strewn out along the metal flooring of the hovercraft and then pulled his eyebrows together in curiosity. He turned to Amelie "I thought the head game maker knew what we are"

"He does" Amelie said keeping her eyes on the air "Luckily for us he's ill today and wasn't working"

"Seriously!? How you know?"

Amelie held up an opened envelope. Jakob took it and read it. It said:

_I am writing to inform you that Mr. Palonchette will not be working as head game maker today as he has come down with severe food poisoning. Miss Vendre will be taking his place for the day._

_Sincerely, President Coriolanus Snow _

Jakob slipped the letter back in the envelop and said "Nice"

"We need to silence Mr. Palonchette. We need to head to the Capitol"

"We can't, it's too dangerous"

Amelie pointed to the dead peacekeepers on the floor. They were going in disguise.

Tamara and Ophira's Hovercraft

Ophira was sat on one of the metal tables, swinging her feet. Tamara was singing a really old Christmas song but she changed the lyrics a bit "Jingle bells, jingles bells,

We've had a lot to drink today,

Oh, what fun it is to ride in a hijacked hovercraft, whey,

Jingle bells, jingle bells,

Peacekeeper blood tastes like shit...and I can't think of anything else" Ophira burst out laughing. She jumped down from the table and came over to the front window "Where are we now?" she asked, leaning in and opening the paper a little to get a better look. She didn't let in enough sunlight to burn her.

"Nearly at the Capitol"

"The Capitol?"

Then a voice came through a walkie talkie that was hung up on the wall "Yes, we're going to the Capitol. Take the clothes off of the bodies and dress up as peacekeepers, okay" It was Amelie "My orders"

Ophira stuck her tongue out at the walkie talkie and mimicked her French accent "'My orders'"

"I heard that"

"Good"

Ophira began dragging one of the bodies along the floor. She took off her top and threw it across the room. She still had the corset on; Melina wouldn't give her a normal bra. "Damn, Phi!" Tamara laughed "Why don't you get dressed somewhere more...private"

"Whateve', Tam" She walked away, dragging her human coat hanger behind her. Tamara kept her eyes on the sky.

The Capitol came into sight eventually. The tall bright coloured buildings stood tall against the skyline and the Capitol flag hung proud against President Snow's mansion. Jakob and Amelie's hovercraft was in front. Tamara followed; she didn't really know where to go. Amelie landed on a platform with a big white 'H' painted on it. Tamara landed on the one next to it. Ophira jumped out of the vehicle in her Peacekeeper costume. "It's not very flattering" she complained. Amelie stepped out. She actually looked good in a peacekeeper uniform. Well, she looked good in anything to be honest. Jakob looked...normal except you wouldn't be able to tell it was him if you hadn't spent the last two weeks in a death cage with him. Tamara came out after a couple of minuets of awkward silence between the three of them. She'd salvaged a piece of string and tied it around her waist line to make herself look slimmer. _Typical Tamara. _"Let's do this shit" she raised her gun and then turned on her heels towards...well, towards nothing. She had no idea of where she was going. Amelie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back "This way" she sighed "We're going to find Mr. Palonchette"

No one gave them two glances when they walked through the bustling streets of the Capitol. Most people got out of their way. They held their guns to their chests and tried to look professional. Yes, tried. Tamara was singing again. Ophira kicked her in the shins a few times but it didn't shut her up. It didn't take long to find Mr Palonchette's house. Amelie seemed to know where she was going. Had she been to the Capitol before? Or just got out a lot when she was here last? The peacekeeper uniforms gave them excellent protection from the sun light. The visors on the helmets were tinted which was a big help. Mr. Palonchette's front yard was nice enough. There was a big water fountain in the middle that had a path way around it which lead to his driveway full of fancy Capitol cars. His front door was black with Greek carvings around the edges and a lion faced door knocker sat in the middle. Jakob tried the door knocker. After about two minutes a chubby little woman wearing a bright green maid's uniform answered the door. "How can I help you?" she asked, she sounded Spanish.

Amelie was the one to answer "We're here to see a Mr Palonchette"

"Oh" The woman nodded and then stepped back to give them access. "He's bed ridden. He's in his room. Don't be too long, his wife will be returning soon"

"Thank you, Miss" Amelie stepped across the threshold, the others following. His hallway was nice; marble flooring and Amazon looking plants. On the walls were rather provocative photos of his wife. She looked a little young for him. The hallway took them to a set of winding stairs that lead to another hallway, although this hallway was carpeted with plush red velvet. His room was right at the end. He was tucked away in bed, pale faced and coughing. A little bit of colour came to his cheeks when he saw them. Jakob slowly shut the door and locked it. Each of them pulled away their helmets. Mr. Palonchette tried to scream but he was weak it came out like wheezing pig. Amelie put her hand over his mouth and hushed "Shhh, you don't want to do that, Sir" And with that she broke his neck, she just broke it like it was nothing. Tamara frowned and slammed her hand down on Mr. Palonchette's mahogany dresser. "Amelie, I thought we were going to talk to him!"

"We can't trust him. Mr. Palonchette and I have talked enough. He will just betray us again" Tamara stayed quiet. Amelie was right. "We must silence the maid" Amelie went on.

"What? Why?" Ophira asked, she sounded as if she was starting to get pissed. Although she did get pissed off easily, and she was holding a grudge to Amelie.

"She will say what she saw. It is just one measly human life after all"

"measly? I was a human once, you too. And it is not measly. That woman has people who love her"

"And so did Mr. Palonchette"

"We had to silence him. We don't have to silence her too"

"What about the people you drink from, Ophira"

"I have to drink them! It's just like humans eating beef!"

"Yes and humans also put things down when they're ill. This particular human could do some real damage to our race by telling the police who she saw. So let's just put her down, Ophira"

Ophira considered it. When Amelie put it that way she was right. But the muscles in her body were still tense with anger. Someone knocked on the bedroom door "Mr. Palonchette, your time is up" It was the maid, the Spanish accent was uncanny. Amelie opened the door and dragged the maid in by her hair "Sorry" she murmured and broke the podgy little woman's neck. "Good job we have leather gloves on" They had to leave and leave quickly. The house seemed quieter than it once was, like it had died along with its owner. Mr. Palonchette's wife would find him and call the police; they just had to leave the Capitol as soon as they could. He was the only citizen in the Panem that knew about the vampires in District One. Jakob hotwired one of Mr, Palonchette's cars and crammed everyone in. Amelie drove, Jakob was in the passenger seat and Tamara and Ophira got in the back. Amelie drove fast but not fast enough to draw attention. The amount of people on the streets slowed them down; they kept getting in the way and having to clear out. Amelie had taken a more secluded rout, a rout that was rarely taken by cars. She drove them to the District's penthouses building. The same cowgirl woman was at the desk, chewing away. She ignored them when they walked in and took for the lift. Tamara was doing a strange dance in that little glass lift, they were all tightly crammed so it didn't help. The doors opened and they all fell inside. They rolled onto their feet and made their way to what should be Siarah's room. Tamara started dancing in the middle of the living room. "Tamara!" Ophira snarled "what the fu- just stop and get over here!" Siarah wasn't in her room. Her bed was neatly made and the place smelt like sweet perfume. Her curtains were drawn so Jakob opened them. Everything was neat and untouched. No one had been here yet. Plus the penthouse was deserted. "Of course" Amelie said, clicking her fingers "She wouldn't be here yet, of course she wouldn't" She turned to the door "Follow me"

Siarah's POV

I aroused to the lovely smell of strawberry soap. My stylist was sat in the corner drinking some strange green beverage with a little cocktail umbrella sticking out of the glass. She uncrossed her legs and came over. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked. I liked Pavayla, she was alright enough. I envied Ophira for her Stylist, Melina. Melina was kind of awesome. I answered Pavayla "I'm okay"

"Well congratulations, honey. You won"

I forced a smile, I still felt a little light headed. I was fully dressed in a pale pink puffy blouse and black jeans. My feet were bare but waiting for me at the side of my bed was a pair of pale pink heels. I slipped into them and gave Pavayla a respectful nod. I left the room and into the metal floored hall way. Women and men wearing long lab coats were walking bout holding clipboards. Over by the window I saw Melina, Ophira's stylist, beckoning me over. "Come here" she whispered "Come, come, come" Melina had a habit of saying things three times. She was a small woman so I had to look down on her slightly. "What?" I asked.

"Come with me. You'll be happy. Happy, happy, happy" She took me to a small room. A cleaner's closet. It stank of bleach and in the small room stood Ophira, Tamara, Jakob and Amelie all dressed as peacekeepers. I sighed with relief and smiled but then I turned to Melina and said "Melina, you could get arrested. Killed even"

"I know, but I like living on the edge. It's fun and I don't really like President Snow. I don't agree with the games. He's mean. Mean, mean, mean" Melina shut the door behind her. "I will hide you at my home until I can save up enough money to buy us a train ticket out of here"

"Really, Melina?" Ophira asked.

"Yes, honey"

"Thanks"

"But I'll have to return to the Capitol. I can't leave my husband"

"Thank you, Melina" Amelie smiled.

"It's no problem. I like Ophira and I want to help her and her friends. I'm glad you got out. Glad, glad, glad"

"Siarah!" A woman called. It was Paisley, my escort. She was tottering around the hall way fanning herself. Siarah stepped out and Melina made a shush gesture, winked at her and shut the door. "There you are, Siarah" she took my hand and pulled me towards the lift. "It's time to get you ready for your interview" _god, not another interview _I thought.

**The character Siarah wasn't in this chapter that much. I didn't want to put her in too much; she's been hogging all the lime light ;) I hope I made up for my bad writing and PLEASE... W! Okay sorry for any miss-types and bye for now.**

**-Livi xoxoxox **


	17. Chapter 17

Cracks, Chapter 17

**Sorry for any miss-types and...REVIEW!**

"Eat up, it's fresh. Fresh, fresh, fresh" Melina beamed, slipping a plate of bacon and eggs onto the oak table in front of Jakob.

He looked at Melina and said "I'm not very hungry"

Ophira smacked him round the head "Don't be rude, asshole!" Melina laughed at that and watched Jakob until he began eating. Melina didn't stop feeding her guests, she loved to cook. It was 9:15 am and all that was on Jakob's mind was _When am I going to see Four again? _He ate his breakfast made by Melina. It didn't satisfy him in anyway, but it tasted amazing "Melina?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered turning away from the stove but keeping her hand on the frying pan's handle.

"This is really good. How do you bring out the flavour like that?"

"Secret recipe, sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry" Melina flipped the pancake and began drowning it in syrup. The kitchen was fairly dark; the chandelier gave it an orangey glow. All the curtains were drawn so no one would think they were in and recognise Melina's guests. Luckily it also kept the sunlight out. Tamara came clomping down the stairs singing to herself "I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my car! Too sexy for..." she trailed off when she saw the three of them in the kitchen. She poked her head around the door frame and said in a rather high pitched voice "Hi!"

Melina smiled warmly and said "Hungry?"

"No thank you, ma'am. But thank you"

"Please, call me Melina. Please, please, please"

"Okay, Mel"

Shook her head and smiled, she was probably thinking _crazy. _Tamara plonked herself into a chair and rested her feet on the table. "Amelie's counting the money" She checked her nails before carrying on "She says we have enough to get out of here. Even enough for first class" Melina turned off the heat on her pink stove and then put a pile of pancakes in front of Ophira and Jakob. She looked at Tamara and said, pouring more syrup onto the pancakes "Enough for first class? How many tickets?"

"Six. You can come a long too"

"I still don't know how we're going to stay low key though"

"I do" Amelie jumped in. They didn't even hear her enter. She was quiet, so quiet and now she was there standing in the corner of the room. She looked ghostly but beautiful in a strange way. Her face was so angelic but behind that fragile mask was, well, a rock. Not evil but a tough nut who knew what she was doing. "Tamara, I need you" she beckoned Tamara over. Tamara slid her feet down from the table and jumped up. She followed Amelie into the living room. Jakob looked at Ophira who shrugged. Someone knocked on Melina's front door, hard. Melina peeked through the shutters to see Siarah. Melina was shitting her pants then, she thought it was peacekeepers. Siarah stumbled through the door when Melina opened it. Her lose ginger locks were now windswept and wet, the mascara Melina had leant her was runny and she was flushed with the cold. She fell back against the door and sighed with relief. "Bad weather" she coughed and rubbed her forehead "And fans, lots of fans" She bent slightly, supporting herself by putting her hands on her knees and began to pant "I had to run" She threw her bag of groceries on the floor and said "Here you go, Melina"

Melina grabbed the bags and kissed Siarah's cheek "Thank you, honey. Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Amelie was in front of Siarah now, that angelic face not so innocent anymore "You may need to go out again shortly"

"What!? Why?"

"Tickets, we need tickets"

Melina put a reassuring hand on Siarah's shoulder "Don't worry I'll drive you. I thought you might enjoy meeting fans. Clearly you don't. Don't, don't, don't" Melina began un-packing, opening and shutting cupboards. Tamara came bounding into the kitchen and took Ophira by her hand "Come on! We're going to see the president!"

"What!?" Now Ophira really did think Tamara was crazy.

"Come on!" Tamara hauled Ophira out of the door. Siarah waved to them and shouted "Don't worry about sunlight. It's behind the clouds!" Siarah was right; it was nowhere to be seen. Rain battered down onto their cold, pale faces and the sky loomed with grey clouds. Lighting flashed through the sky after the sound of a heavy rumble of thunder. Tamara and Ophira flashed through the Capitol at high speed, no one noticing their presence. President Snow's mansion was grand and utterly magnificent. They pressed the bell that sat beside the large, golden double doors. A tall, muscular dark skinned man with chestnut brown irises answered the door. "How can I help you?" his voice was deep and threatening. He folded his arms and leant against the door frame. "We're here to see President Snow" Tamara said, placing her hands behind her back.

"You have an appointment?"

"Nope" Tamara grabbed him by the neck, shoved him across the threshold and slammed him against the hallway wall. "I want to see him now" she snarled.

Ophira rolled her eyes "Tamara, lay off. Be nice"

It didn't seem right for the man to quiver in fear, but he did. "F-follow me"

Tamara let go of him and let him fall to the floor "Thank you" She kept hold of his arm when he lead the way, she didn't trust him. He took her through numerous doors, metal doors with big locks. It took them a while to reach the president's quarters. Tamara shoved the man through the door and gestured towards Snow by nodding her head "Um, Mr. President. Do you have a moment?" Coriolanus Snow's eyes didn't leave his paper work. He placed his pen back in its ink well and then looked up. His lips were puffy; he'd obviously had some work done. His eyes were grey and piercing. He resembled ST. Nicholas, only you could see the evil behind his humble mask. The room reeked of roses, and there was only one in the room, on Coriolanus' suit jacket. It wasn't natural, the smell was too strong. Apparently it was to cover up the smell of blood from his mouth. There were rumours that he bit into the flesh of his victims. He cleared his throat "Yes, come in"

"Actually there is someone here to see you"

Coriolanus Snow folded his hands and rested them on his dark mahogany table. "Do they have an appointment?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir"

Coriolanus jumped up and slammed his hands on the table, hard "Then why bother me you fool!" he snarled.

Tamara stepped in first and said "Hello, Mr. President"

Ophira came in after. She patted the man on his back and smiled "Thanks, man" she said.

"No problem" He said it awkwardly, Tamara had scared the shit out of him.

Tamara took a seat opposite Coriolanus and sighed "Here's the deal, man-"

Coriolanus cut her off "No here's the deal, you don't take a seat without President Snow offering you one"

"Look, don't refer to yourself in the third person, it's creepy and do I look like I give a fuck!" She grabbed him by the collar from across the table and showed him her fangs, her irises going red. The dark skinned man looked terrified and Ophira had to grab him to stop him from running. "Listen, old man! We know about what Mr. Palonchette told you about us!"

"Vamp-"

"Yes fucking vampires!"

"You killed him?"

"Yes we did, and if you mention any of this shit to anyone we will do the same to you and your precious little city, you hear me!"

"I will not stand for this!"

"She grabbed him by his neck and let her fangs come down further. She snarled through gritted teeth this time "I said, you hear me?"

"No!"

Ophira lost her patience and grabbed Snow's neck to allow better access for her fangs. She whispered against his neck "Look, she has more patience than me. I don't stand for stubborn shits like you. So do me a favour and do as my friend says"

Coriolanus gulped and said "Okay, okay. Leave me alone" Ophira let go and Tamara rocked back on her heels. "You didn't help me!" Snow scolded the man that helped Ophira and Tamara in. The man answered with "You've always had it coming"

Tamara laughed at the man's comment and said "You're alright. What's your name?"

"Terrance, Ma'am"

"Call me Tamara, Terrance. You remind me of an old friend, a dear friend" Terrance smiled and blushed a little. He had little dimples. His hard look was replaced by a big cute and cuddly one. "Why don't you come with us?"

"But I-I can't leave my boss"

"You have family?"

"N-no, President Snow killed them. I'm not from around here; I'm from Eleven" That explained why he didn't have a Capitol accent.

"Why did he kill your family, Terrance?"

"I rebelled"

Ophira slapped President Snow round the face, hard, real hard. He didn't say anything her rubbed his sore cheek. Terrance looked at the floor for a moment and then looked at Tamara "I'll come with you"

Tamara nodded and smiled, then turned to Ophira "Phi, we're leaving"

**Okay, I don't know if you guys are bothered about romance but Siarah will be reunited with Micky in the next chapter. Okay... I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW!**

**-Livi xoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

Cracks, Chapter 18

**Sorry for any miss-types and review! When I go into **_**Italic **_**in Tamara's mid-sentence it's like a flash back, 'kay ;)**

The train ride was...quiet, which was strange. Siarah was on the bubbly, probably nerves. Melina had to hide it eventually. Jakob and Amelie were playing chess and Amelie was kicking ass. Ophira was sat on a table, swinging her legs and staring off into the distance. And Tamara, well Tamara was singing to herself...as per usual. Terrance had come along; Tamara had promised him a place to stay, which Amelie didn't approve of. Melina was asleep now, it was Twelve o'clock at midnight and Siarah was only just heading off. Amelie was chasing Jakob's king (which was the only piece he had left) with her Bishop and rook. Terrance walked over to Tamara, swaying slightly with the movement of the train. He wasn't tired. It took a while for Tamara to acknowledge him, and then she looked up at him. He smiled and dimples came to his cheeks, brown eyes brightening. _Such a cutie. _"Hi" she simply said.

"Hi" he said back, tapping his feet together with the rhythm of the train.

"How come Snow didn't make you an Avox?" That was really random but Tamara was random.

He laughed a little "He thought my muscle would be of use to him"

"I see" she prodded his stomach.

"How come I remind you of one of your old friends, vamp girl?"

"Well you don't look like him you just... I don't know"

"Tell me about him"

"Okay" Tamara jumped upon the table next to Ophira and began swinging her legs in time with hers. She beckoned Terrance over. He didn't sit he just stood in front of her, waiting for her story. The train was so quiet that the sound of Jakob and Amelie placing their chess pieces on different squares sounded like someone bashing a door in. Ophira kept staring into space. "Okay" Tamara smiled "Here it goes, Terrance" Tamara ran a hand through her lose mousy brown curls. "I ran away to the circus when I was fifteen. There was a fire breather, Gustav. He was German. He was probably in his mid thirties. I never really knew his age to be honest. He was always so nice to me, genuine. Whenever my Husband, Harold hit me—

_It was a hard slap, a really hard slap. He'd never hit her that hard before. Tamara had only failed at her performance, she didn't mean it, she was feeling ill and had been finding it hard to concentrate. She placed a hand on her, now, bright red cheek. She rubbed it gently Tamara was seventeen now, she had been at the circus for two years. "I couldn't concentrate. I- I feel ill" Tamara wanted to cry, she really did. She hated it when he treat her like that._

"_Well, darling, you can overcome it. I will not let __Cirque de rêves be humiliated by some little girl who finds it hard to concentrate because she feels ill" Harold was twenty-two, five years older than Tamara. "Next time, if there is a next time, overcome your sickness, my dear" Tamara nodded in reply, she didn't say anything nor meet his piercing pale green eyes. His grip on her arm moved up to her neck and it hurt, a lot "I said; you will overcome your petty little sickness!"_

"_Yes, darling. I'm sorry"_

"_Good" he pushed her away at a heavy force and she stumbled across the room and into Gustav's arms. Saskia, the bearded lady, gave Gustav a respectful nod and left the room. Devon, the dwarf with the dancing goat, followed her. The only reason Harold summoned them was to make Tamara feel humiliated. Harold took off his top hat and slammed it down on the table and stormed off, the tales on his red velvet waistcoat flapping and the golden buttons catching the dim light from the naked swinging bulb that swayed gently with the train. Gustav lifted her up. You wouldn't trust Gustav at first glance. He was bald with tribal tattoos replacing what was once his hair. He wore dark leather pants and a black waist coat on top of, well, nothing. He didn't wear a shirt underneath it. His handlebar moustache said 'gangster' but with all that rough stuff came really nice warm brown eyes and dimples when he smiled. "You alight?" he asked, his German accent quite sharp._

"_I'm fine, Gustav. Thank you"_

"_I know you're not but I won't argue" He smiled softly and rubbed her injured cheek "You silly girl. Marrying that insolent pile of rubbish"_

"_He isn't always like that. He can be nice" Tamara began fiddling with the pearl necklace her had given her._

"_He buys your love, young Tamara" He took her hand and patted it gently. "You'll be alright as long as I'm around"_

"_Thanks, Gustav" she kissed his cheek. Harold re-entered. There was hunger in his eyes. But it wasn't hunger for food; it was hunger for something else, something more... lewd. "Tamara" he said, his tone commanding "Come with me darling" Tamara gave Gustav a sheepish smile and left the room to follow her husband—_

I don't really want to talk about what happened after that. But yeah, Gustav was awesome" Ophira had stopped swinging her legs and was listening contently. She looked at Terrance then Tamara. She looked up at the chandelier then at Tamara again and said "He reminds you of Gustav 'cause of the warm brown eyes and wikle dimples"

Tamara smiled at Ophira and then Terrance "Guess you're right, Phi"

Terrance nodded, smiled and said "You lived quite the life" he paused before proceeding "Goodnight, Tamara" He turned on his heels and left through the automatic sliding door. Amelie had won the game of chess. Jakob let out a huge defeated sigh and leant back in his chair. Amelie didn't say anything she just smiled to herself.

Next Morning

There were five words on Siarah's mind that morning; Micky, Micky, Micky, Micky and...Micky. Melina had told her they hadn't killed him, that they were only trying to break her. She thought she was broken at first but then she looked at Ophira's situation. Now that was an emotionally broken girl. Ophira would just get on with stuff but inside she was hurting, really hurting. Yesterday she didn't hide it so much. She had sat on the table and stared into open space. Siarah leapt out of bed. After getting dressed she entered the breakfast room. Amelie and Jakob were quietly chatting about something, Ophira was sat on the table again, swinging her legs and staring into space, Melina was eating breakfast with Terrance and sat next to Terrance was Tamara. Melina didn't understand why no one else wanted to eat. Terrance just said that they all had a midnight feast. Sarah didn't know where to sit, everyone seemed occupied. She resorted to plonking herself next to Ophira on the table. She'd be lucky to get anything out of her "Phi?" she asked "You okay?"

"I guess. Why?" She didn't meet Siarah's eyes, just stared at the wall in front of her.

"You just seem a little...glum"

"Nope, I'm fine. Little Phi is always fine. She isn't allowed to be glum, I'm fine"

She sounded crazy. "Um, okay. What do you mean you're not allowed?"

"Why don't you ask bitch queen over there" Ophira pointed over towards Amelie.

"No I'm okay, she gives me the shits"

Ophira didn't answer that, she just looked at her swaying legs and then back at the wall again. The train began to slow. Were they at District Three already? Tamara left Melina and Terrance and grabbed Ophira by the arm "We're at One" she beamed.

"Why?" Ophira still sounded glum, not interested at all.

"I have something to show you" A smile appeared on Tamara's lips and she yanked Ophira off of the train. Amelie walked towards the window and smiled when she looked out "Home" she mumbled. People did say that District One was the richest District, and it clearly was. It looked like a second hand victor's village. Not as nice as the victor's villages but nice enough. It was about the size of District Four but the buildings were nicer, not your good old wooden beach shack. The train station and justice building were the same though. Tamara dragged her through the village, past houses, markets and the training academy. She took her to a pub, a small pub, kind of cute. There was a swinging sign that hung above the black oak door; on it was a painting of a silver mace and of course below the painting were the words 'The Mace'. The painting was a little cracked and the white paint that covered the traditional Tudor beamed building was a little cracked too. It needed refurbishing a little, it looked abandoned. Tamara pulled out a set of keys and put them in the lock, she turned the handle and said "This is- was Blake's pub. He'd lived long enough to do well, even in a petty little District" Tamara opened the door and handed Ophira the keys and gestured towards the open door that lead to complete darkness. It smelt cold and a little foisty, completely untouched. "This place has been left for as long as Blake's been gone from District One" Tamara stepped across the threshold "All yours, baby cakes. Do with it what you will"

"Sorry?" Ophira asked, slightly confused.

"He did a will while he was in the Capitol; he's left it to you. I don't know why, you could have died in there and it would have been pointless. Maybe that's why he was so hooked on that god damn plan. He just...wanted you both to get out and run this place. He's a- was a softie really" Tamara flicked on the light. Outside looked old but inside looked fairly new. The bar looked polished, the drinks were neatly stacked. There was a pool table over by a few tables and more tables to the left. "Blake was quite well off for a District citizen" Tamara went on, brushing her pale hand along the bar front "It's weird coming in and seeing it all…quiet"

"He wants me to have it?"

"Yes, in fact he wanted you to live with him. He told me all his plans, He wanted to surprise you"

Ophira suddenly felt like she was about to burst out into tears, she could feel them welling up and it made her throat ache. She gulped them back and carried on talking "Um- Okay"

"Really? You'll take it"

"Yes, for him. You sound surprised"

"Well, I thought you might not want it"

"Well I do and I'm re-naming it"

"What?"

"You'll see"

Back on the train

Amelie got off the train eventually, Melina giving her a wave. She looked back at Jakob "Well? You coming?"

"I-I can't I have family back home" Jakob really wanted to go with her. He really loved and he didn't want to leave her. Melina stood up and said "About that, there is something I need to tell you" She looked at her feet, tapping them together "Sorry, Honey, but I'm afraid your family is no more"

Jakob pulled his eyebrows together in confusion; even Amelie looked shocked "What do you mean?" He stepped a little closer to Melina.

"They're dead. The President had them killed. I-I don't know why. He's done this many times before. I think he just enjoys it, it's a little sick"

"A little!" It hadn't hit Jakob yet, he wasn't crying but the anger inside of him waiting to burst was hitting the red section and waiting to explode.

"You can't go back, not now. There's no one left for you there" Melina took in a deep breath and then said "Ophira too, he's killed hers"

"What!?"

"You'll have to tell her, I won't be able to bare it" Then it hit him, the situation hit him like a wave of emotions crashing into his heart. He felt the tears build up but he held them in. Melina looked up at Terrance and said "Go find Tamara and tell Ophira I said bye and that I'm sorry" Terrance left the train, he didn't say a word. It took a while for Jakob to get his feet moving but eventually he left with Amelie. Siarah was quietly sat in the corner not saying a word. She looked scared, white with fear. "Melina, m-my family?" She asked.

"They're fine, I assure you"

Melina wasn't repeating herself, not like she normally did. Maybe she didn't repeat stuff when she was sad. "We will travel to District Three together. Then I will head back home"

"Okay"

District Three

When they reached Three it was dark. There was a dim light shining down on a figure that was leant against the wall of the train station platform. Siarah said her goodbyes to Melina, who would be alone for the next two days while she returned to the Capitol, and then stepped outside into the cold fresh midnight air. It was freezing. The sky was free from clouds and the stars were out, dots of brilliant silver lit up the sky. The figure by the platform's face soon came into view. It was Micky; he hadn't yet noticed her presence. "Micky?" she asked. He stepped out of the shadows and into full light. It was him after all. "Siarah!" He smiled and opened his arms, offering her a hug. She ran straight at him, holding him as if he was about fade away. "How long have you been waiting here?" She pressed her face harder against his chest as she squeezed him tighter.

"I haven't been waiting long" he kissed into her hair "about fifteen minutes" He took her hands in his "Want to come home?"

"Yes, yes please" The fear of being hunted down by the Capitol was gone, somehow Micky made her forget all the bad stuff. Everything was okay now, they were all okay. But that was an illusion that she would have to snap out of. Strangely enough she preferred the messy wooden interior of her old home to the Capitol luxury. It may have been shabby but it was home, her home and she'd missed it. It was late and the creaky floorboards seemed louder than usual "Where's my lot?" she asked, all smiles, turning to Micky.

"They're asleep" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Siarah threaded her fingers with his and sighed "Okay" He kissed her cheek "Micky?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You know, after the whole, um, beating thing?"

He hesitated before speaking and his happiness seemed to fade away a little, but he forced a smile. "I'm okay; there are just a few marks"

"What do you mean 'just a few'?" She turned around to face him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He grabbed her hand to stop her from taking it off but it didn't work. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from going all jelly legged at the sight of his six-pack. But when he turned around he revealed his back, covered in sore red marks. Siarah gasped at the sight. She walked over and gently brushed her hands over them. They felt soft and raw. He winced at her touch "You're not okay" Siarah whispered, not taking her eyes off of the scars. He didn't say anything; he just turned around and looked at her with pained eyes. "Wait here" she commanded softly. She ran the tap, the metal was a little rusty. Was it strange that she had missed that rust? The water came out with a quick burst, wetting her a little, but then it began to run smoothly. She grabbed a cloth and ran it under the cold liquid. She rinsed it out and made her way back over to Micky "Here" she rubbed the cloth against his wounds softly. He winced at the pain at first but then he sighed in relief, it was working. She pulled away the cloth and helped him put back on his shirt "Better?" she asked.

"Better" He kissed her cheek and took her hand "Tired?"

"Yepp"

"C'mon"

Oh, how she'd missed her brass bed and shabby but unbelievably comfortable mattress. She sat on it and ran her hand along the duck egg blue sheets. She sighed with pleasure "Home" she murmured. Micky sat next to her, making the mattress dip a little. Micky pulled her onto his lap and held her close "You want me to stay"

"Yes"

That night they held each other; drowning themselves in affectionate bliss.

S**o that chapter was a little longer. Sorry for my ploppy attempt at fluff, I've never been good at fluff. I was thinking of doing a lemon, should I? Anyway I was thinking of doing a Christmas special. I won't update until Christmas Eve and day; both specials. I'll be working on them for a while. I'm kind of bummed at the lack of reviews and thank you to those who are faithful reviewers. REVIEW! And till next time.**

**-Livi xoxoxo **


	19. Chapter 19

Cracks, Chapter 19

**Christmas Eve special! I know it's early as it isn't yet Christmas Eve but I'm going away to Switzerland and my parents wont let me take my lap top so the Christmas Day special will be up a few days late. SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES! Enjoy!**

Jakob strolled across District one, the heavy snow that had settled on the ground slowing him down. It didn't take him long to reach Ophira's new pub. It now had a nice new lick of paint and the door had a shiny polished look to it and the swinging sign had changed. The words underneath the painting of a drop of blood was 'Blake's' the drop of blood was ironic, a little inside joke of Ophira's. Inside was Tamara leaning against the bar front and as usual looking like a porn star and behind the bar was Ophira wiping some glasses with a towel. It was 5:00 am and the place felt cold and un-used. Ophira was the first to acknowledge Jakob; she gave him a sweet little smile. Tamara inclined her head and greeted "'Sup, Jak man?"

"Jak man?" Jakob answered, slightly confused.

"Never mind" Tamara grabbed her white mittens and scarf and slipped them on.

"Why are you wearing them? You don't need 'em"

"Winter fashion, baby. Get with it, Jakob" She gave Ophira a nod and skipped out of the door. Yes, I said skip, she skipped out of the door like a crazy person. She slammed the door, causing a heap of snow that had settled on top of the roof to slip off and land on her head "Damn!" she cursed, waving her fist at the sky like a crazy old lady. Jakob shook his head, sighed and leant against the bar. "Whisky, no ice"

"On the house, you look stressed" Ophira grabbed a glass and pulled the lever that released the alcohol. "Where's Amelie?"

"That's what's worrying me. She went into this really weird state of mind. It just happened like someone had flicked a switch. Whatever she was thinking off or saw, it frightened her and it took me a while to get her out of it"

"What could Amelie possibly be scared of?"

"I don't know but what really pained me was the fact that when she got out of it she thought I was that guy Samuel for a split second"

"Dude, don't worry about it. She was probably scared of something that happened in the past. Sam's in the past"

"Yeah, you're right" Ophira passed the whisky over and Jakob necked it and slammed it back down on the bar. Ophira snatched the empty glass away and plonked it in the sink behind her "don't scratch it" she scolded "I just polished that"

"Sorry, Phi"

"Lighten up, man. It's Christmas Eve"

"Give me another"

"Nope, you'll be drinking me out of house and home" Ophira grabbed the open sign from under the bar and walked over to the door. She hung it outside, letting cold air inside when the door was opened. When she closed it a little bell rung. "Check this out" she beckoned him over and took him through a door that said 'Private' on it. This was where Ophira lived. It was nice enough, just like any of the houses in District One. She took him to the kitchen, small but cute. The oven was on and whatever was in there smelled divine. She opened the oven and heat rushed into Jakob and Ophira's faces. She batted the hot air away with her hand and pulled out the tray so Jakob could get a good look at the turkey "Phi, that's massive!"

"I know right" The skin had browned nicely and a little bit of stuffing was hanging out but it was okay it made it look tastier for some strange reason. Ophira closed the oven and leant back on the counter top. "Si and her fella are coming over. They've saved up enough to catch a train. Not first class but I'm sure they'll live"

"I'm sure they will"

"Melina's catching the train, first class of course. Being an escort gives you good pay"

"Oh good, I miss Melina"

"Yeah, me too. I need to write to Siarah tonight" The bell rung, indicating that someone had entered the pub. Ophira threw the towel she was holding in Jakobs face and dashed off at vamp speed. She slowed down when she slammed through the bar doors and put on a cheesy smile "Hi, how can i- Oh hi Terrance" Terrance was standing there all smiles, dimples in his cheeks. "Hi, Ophira"

"Hi Terrance. What can I do you for?"

He took off his hat and pulled off his gloves "Tam said she wants us all to have Christmas dinner at hers"

"Why?"

"It's…fancy"

"How fancy are we talking?"

"Like furniture and paint stolen from the Capitol fancy"

"Stolen?"

"Long story. She'll explain when you get there"

Ophira gave Terrance a quick nod and then cupped her hands around her mouth "Jakob!" she shouted. He came round the corner in a flash and it made Terrance jump, it didn't faze Ophira at all. "Jakob, I'm closing up for Christmas Eve" Ophira grabbed her heavy black coat and put the hood up. "Get some more coverage, the sun's coming up" Ophira passed him a similar coat and Terrance got out an umbrella to offer them extra protection. Why was Tamara's place so fancy and where was she getting her Capitol stuff from?

District 3

The snow was settling on the windowsill and the windowpane letting a sharp, bright light into the dimly lit room had frosted over. Siarah slipped her letter to Ophira into an envelope and sealed it with the District Three seal. She poured the viscous black liquid over the fold and moulded the District Three symbol into it with a stamp. She blew on it to help it dry quicker, and then pushed it to the side. She placed her feathered quill back in its ink pot and then leant back on her chair. She was exhausted and wasn't feeling up to going to District One for Christmas anymore. Micky came in, a sealed letter in his hand. "Here" he said and kissed into her hair "A letter" Micky put the letter on the writing desk in front of her. Siarah tilted her head back so she could look at him. He loomed his face over hers for a moment and then kissed her lips slowly and passionately. _So good, so good_ she thought. It turned her on a little so she grabbed the letter Micky had put in front of her and pushed her dirty thoughts aside. She opened the envelop when Micky left the room, it had the District Four seal on it. It read:

_Hi, Si_

_I got your last letter; I hope you and Micky settle into your new home well. It's nice that you moved in together. My pubs doing well by the way, thanks for the name suggestion 'Blake's'. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. I made a new cocktail called 'Jynette'. Sad right? I just miss her that's all. The cocktail's rather sweet; I think you'll like it. I hope you're still looking forward to Christmas, it's my first year without and Jen and my first year with a massive turkey, the bar pays well. I wanted to thank you in person but I thought I'd just get it over with now. Thanks for being there for me. I don't want to say you've replaced Jynette but in a strange way you have. You've helped me hold on to that human sole that I no longer possess. The others seemed to have let the dead side of them take over completely. They're not harsh, mean or controlling they're just- well you can tell the difference. Even Jakob's changed. They see themselves as…superior to your kind, sorry. I don't see you like that though, Si, you're equal to me. _

_Yours faithfully, Ophira _

_P.S Hope to see you soon xxx_

Siarah couldn't help but smile at that letter. The side of her that no longer wanted to go over to One for Christmas had completely disappeared. She walked over to her old wooden coatstand, took her woollen knitted coated and put it on "Micky!" she called. He came downstairs, barefoot. _He looks hot barefoot_ she seriously needed to stop thinking like that. "Get your stuff; we're going an hour early. He smiled and slipped on his shoes that were sat at the bottom of the stairs.

District 4

It turned out that Tamara owned a brothel. A brothel! Which was highly illegal in any District. Tamara spread herself out on one of her Capitol sofas like a porn star and let out a big sigh "Welcome to my dynasty" She got up and gestured towards the room, arms spread wide. The room was full of velvet red sofas and silver poles for dancers. There were a few tables; probably for beverages, there was a small bar towards the left. The floor was carpeted with red velvet and the walls were red with gold rims. It was fancy, very fancy "So how was all this stolen?" Ophira made air quote marks with her fingers when she said the word 'stolen'

"Well, some of my customers are peacekeepers and I don't make them pay in blood, I make them steel me shit from the Capitol. But I have enough shit now soo…" she trailed off, she didn't have much more to say.

"Wait, you make them pay in blood"

"Yes, Amelie's idea. She doesn't approve of this dirty business as it is highly illegal but instead of money I make them give a quarter of a pint of blood every time. Don't worry I don't let them come back for like two weeks. I let them, how you say, re-charge"

Ophira blinked and shook he head as if she was shaking out everything Tamara had just told her. "Right, so, this place for Christmas. Why?"

"I took advantage of the peacekeepers and decorated my dining room. Don't worry I'll shut up the sex shop for Christmas" She winked and spun around so her almost see-through dressing gown would flow out, a few of the red feathers that were on the edges flew off and landed on the ground. She walked off, her heels making that elegant clopping noise. She wasn't wearing anything under her dressing ground, just black lacy lingerie. Terrance was leant against the ivory white fireplace. It wasn't on but you could still feel the heat coming off of it, it had probably just been put out. Terrance gave Ophira and Jakob a smile "See, I told you she would explain" Then he left, following Tamara's footsteps.

Jakob hip bumped Ophira and said "I could spend some time here if you know what I mean"

"Dirty bastard. You're supposed to be faithful to Amelie, not paying for blow-jobs"

"I know I'm kidding. But seriously I could imagine you down here wearing some dirty lingerie"

"I bet you could. You could imagine anyone down here"

"Yeah, you're right. I probably could" The both of them left through the double doors, gold on the inside and a dirty grey on the outside. Inside the place looked like a sex palace but outside it looked like a broken down old warehouse. You wouldn't think twice about looking there for an illegal brothel. Ophira flopped against the brothel door and let out a big un-needed sigh. "Finally, all sorted"

"Erm, Phi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you turn the oven off before we left for Tamara's place?"

"Oh shit" Vamp speed would come in useful at a time like this.

**I think that was a little shorter than planned but ah well. Jakob was in this one the most; he hasn't been in it very much. Plus I think I could have written it a little better. The Christmas Day special will be up tomorrow. Have a nice Christmas Eve! Bye.**

**-Livi xoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Cracks, Chapter 20

**Christmas Day special! I know it's late but as I mentioned last time; I was in Genève. I've just got back. SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES! Okay, enjoy and review.**

"Well he's a cheeky bastard" Melina snickered, holding a class of merlot loosely in her hand. Melina was responding to Tamara's little story. 'He wanted a free shag without giving the blood' She'd said. Melina was too drunk to ask why the bloke needed to pay in blood and not money. She put her glass of wine back down on the table and grabbed a turkey leg from a silver platter. "That's right! He was a cheeky bastard!" Tamara laughed, standing up from her chair and holding up her glass. "A toast" she looked at her guests one by one "to Christmas" Everyone repeated her words and held their glasses up to the ceiling. She sat back down and draped her arm across the arm rest, wine in hand, like a Tudor king. Everyone was happy. They were finally at peace. No one was chasing them, no one was hunting them. Everyone seemed to be drowning in their happiness, even Amelie was smiling. But something didn't feel right, like they should still be on edge, not at peace but watching their backs. It seemed surreal. Ophira was sat on the table. That would normally seem odd but in her case it seemed normal. Siarah was singing with Micky, Terrance and Jakob. Amelie was watching contently, her elbows resting on the table and her head in her hands, smiling, she was smiling a genuine smile. One of the prostitutes came tottering in, she looked a little shy. "Ma'am" she said leaning against the door frame dressed in a tatty old grey dressing gown.

"Yes, my dear?" Tamara came over, her expression looked a little irritated. She had told the girls to stay away.

"There's someone here to see you"

"Tell them they can wait" Tamara was having too much fun to bother and the prostitute's entrance had pushed her patience a little.

"But-"

"Tell them!" Tamara's anger had shocked the girl a little, she'd flinched. "I'm sorry, just tell them"

"Yes, ma'am" She gave Tamara a respectful nod and left. Tamara rubbed her head like a real human being, a sign of distress. Everyone was staring at her apart from Melina who was humming to herself. Terrance's stare wasn't a shocked glare; it was more like a concerned soft gaze. "You okay?" he asked, getting up.

"I'm okay thanks" She took a seat next to him.

Terrance's POV

I didn't like it when she was upset. I liked the times where she would sit in the living room and tell me about her past, her past was so interesting. Sometimes I just liked hearing her talk, her acknowledging me was enough. She's a brilliant friend, I tell myself I see her as a friend but I have this voice inside of me telling me different 'Your feelings for her are stronger than friendship' it tells me. But I deny it every time it comes into my head. She doesn't even have a beating heart for Christ sake. She gave me a smile, it was weak, I could see the distress behind it and I didn't like that. I wanted to make her feel better. That's what friends do, right? She necked what was left in her glass and slammed it back down on the table. "Who'd want to see me anyway" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then carried on "Some randy old man? Well I don't do that shit; I have my girls for that" I didn't like thinking about her with some guy. Why? I didn't love her or anything; she can do what she wants, right? The voice came back again 'Stop denying the fact that you love her' but I didn't love her. She looked at me again with pained eyes. It hurt to see her like that. But why did it hurt? Maybe I did love her and I was just afraid of the fact that she might not feel the same way. No I did love her and I was afraid. I wanted her to feel the same way, I really did. We'd shared the occasional glance and been so close are lips were inches apart but it was, in reality, nothing. There was one time where we played footsy under the table but that was just friendly messing. And then I felt it, her foot against mine, her bare toes curling around my foot. I had to smile, I just had to and I did. She had slipped off her heels. I looked over at her, her expression neutral but her cheeks flushed red with blushing. Could vampires blush? I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. I felt her soft foot travel up my leg and she cocked her head to one side. She mouthed '_You know you love it' _She was right, I kind of did.

3rd Person

Everyone had finished except Melina by 12:00 pm. She was chugging a full bottle of wine. Ophira had to drag her out of the door and take her to the house in the Victors' village she was staying in. Tamara grabbed the bottle when everyone had vacated and began sipping on what was left. "Fontine!" Tamara called, leaning back on the dining table. Fontine, the shy prostitute, came in; her grey shall wrapped tightly around her. "Yes, ma'am?" she looked down at her feet.

"Who came to see me earlier?" Tamara put the bottle of wine back down on the table and took a step towards the girl, a little intimidating.

"A young lady. Very pretty. Lilac eyes. Weird but nice. It should have scared me really but it was so, so beautifully strange. Anyway she said she wanted to quench her thirst, said this was the place, that she could smell it"

"Crazy, she was just crazy. Ignore people like that, Fontine" Tamara turned on her heels and began making her way towards her bedroom. Then she turned back to Fontine "Don't let her in, I don't like strange people. You should have directed her to the nut house" Tamara paused before carrying on and tapped her index finger against her lips, looking up and giving the ceiling an inquisitive stare. She was thinking about something. "Do we have a nut house?" she asked.

"No, ma'am"

"Hu, run along, Fontine" Tamara made a shooing gesture with her hands.

Next day

Siarah leant against the bar, Micky beside her. She was chatting to Ophira. She couldn't hear her very well though as the pub was packed. Jakob was sat at a table with Amelie. "Ophira, Vodka and Tonic on the rocks" Siarah smiled.

"Coming up, Sugar" The bar was filled with the sound of laughter and clanging drinks. Someone must have spilt a drink on the bar front because it felt a little sticky. Siarah stopped running her finger over the sticky patch and took the drink from Ophira. The loud rowdy sounds that flooded the bar slowly began to fade at the sound of a bell. Someone had entered the bar and whoever it was had made quite the entrance to shut everyone up. Siarah turned to see two women standing at the door. They made Siarah want to stop and stare so she did, even Ophira was looking. "How friendly" The blond one sounded Russian, it was a sharp accent. "Carry on, I don't want to intrude" There was something weird about these two. Their eyes were a deep lilac. That was weird. They were both dressed in the same clothing, a long fur coat and grey Russian hat. Their hands were buried in muffs. It wasn't exactly that cold in District One. The smaller brunette at the back took off her hat and muffs. She came towards the bar and tapped her lilac painted finger nails against the polished front. The blond one came up behind her, her straight locks falling neatly around her face. Ophira would kill for her hair; she hated having curls, although curls looked good on the lilac eyed brunette. "How can I help?" Ophira asked, throwing the towel over her shoulder. The bar was noisy again but not casual noisy, people were giving the two new visitors the occasional glance. "Whisky, and one for my sister too" The blond one said closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking at Ophira "You smell good"

"Um, thanks" Ophira turned away and began preparing the drinks.

The blond one turned to Micky "привет, сексуальный"

"What did she say?" Siarah asked, looking at Ophira. Ophira just shrugged.

Amelie came up behind Siarah and whispered "She just said 'Hello, sexy' in Russian, Sweetheart"

**I know that was short, sorry :( but I hope my writing was better than last time 'cause last time my writing was pretty bad. I wanna know your fave romantic pairing or freindship pairing and I'll write more on them. Okay for god sake review!**

**-Livi xoxoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

Cracks, Chapter 21

**Okay, so I have this idea, I haven't yet finished Black Dawn so I'm just going to guess that the Draug get defeated, so I'm creating a new race that I'm fairly proud of. I know you guys probably won't because it isn't the best idea in the world but if you do have the same ambition as me please don't steel it, please! Okay, thanks. SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES. Review.**

Siarah dumped her luggage down on her bed. She was angry with Micky. "You entertained her intentions!" Siarah huffed, turning her back on Micky and folding her arms.

"I didn't. Honey, I didn't…wait whose intentions?" Micky flipped her around so she was facing him and put a hand to her cheek "I love you and no one else" She tried to pull away but he held her still.

She turned her head so she didn't have to look at him "You sat with her all night. You blanked me. I ended up working behind the bar with Ophira!"

"With who? Look, Si, I'm sorry" She shook out of his grasp and pushed him away. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall, then the other. She leapt onto the bed and sobbed into the sheets. She balled the sheets up in her fists. She began kicking her legs and crying harder. "Why don't you understand?" she said, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"Understand what?" He well and truly didn't get why she was so angry. He had a frustrated look; he wanted to know why she was angry even though she had just told him flat out. He'd never made her this angry before, he always understood, why didn't he know what he had done? "Are you seriously that thick?!" She grabbed the luggage she had thrown down on the bed and threw it down the stairs. "I am sleeping downstairs until Phi writes back! I'm going to write to her right now"

"Si, What are you saying?" Micky grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back so she was facing him.

"I'm saying, I'm leaving!"

"Si, you can't!" His grip on her arm got tighter "You can't, I don't want you to, I-I love you, Si"

"Well you didn't show it last night. Why don't you go back to District One and totter off to fine that hot blonde. What was it? The eyes, 'cause I know lilac eyes are crazy beautiful" Then Siarah trailed off "I've never seen lilac eyes before" Then she shook her head as if she was talking crazy "No! Listen!" She pulled away from him again "I'm going! And I'm not going to wait!" She rammed her hand into his pocket and pulled out his tatty leather wallet. She rummaged inside of it like a crazy woman who didn't have control over her hands. She gave up and shoved the wallet into her pocket. "Good bye, Micky"

"That's all our money" Micky ran for her but by the time he had reached the bottom of the stairs she had gone. He rushed outside, the cold air whipping his hair about and brushing against his face "Siarah!" he shouted. District Three looked deserted and Siarah was nowhere to be seen.

District One

The lilac eyes had returned to the bar once again. This time Amelie was the one stranded, making small talk with Ophira. Jakob was sat at a table with the blonde one. Jakob was looking at her with total awe, elbows resting on the table and his chin resting on his palms. The other one, the brunette, was sat on the table behind them twiddling with a coaster. The blonde placed her hand on top of Jakob's and he didn't even flinch. He just smiled. Amelie wasn't watching. She kept her eyes on her drink, stirring it placidly with a wooden stick. "Amelie, you okay?" Ophira asked. Amelie didn't reply she just kept stirring. The blonde whispered something in Jakob's ear. He nodded and came over to the bar. He smiled at Amelie and said "Oh, you came with" Amelie frowned at him. Bullshit was just rolling out of Jakob's mouth today. Ophira was setting on smacking him. Amelie looked up at him, pushing her glass to the side "Jakob, can we go home?"

"Oh, you don't want your drink. Okay I guess" Jakob looked at Amelie as if she wasn't making any sense.

"What drink?" They were both looking at each other with the same confused expression.

"You just told me you wanted a drink"

"You've lost it, we're going" Amelie grabbed Jakob by the arm and dragged him outside. Ophira looked over at the blonde. She smirked at Ophira and that just tipped her over the edge. "Yo, Bitch" Ophira called, inclining her head.

"Who me?" The blonde held a hand to her chest and gave her a wicked smile "How charming" She came over, the brunette's gaze following her movements. "What?"

"What you playing at?"

"Oh, you mean with him. Yeah, he's just a bit of fun. I'll finish him off later"

"Sugar, you have some serious issues"

"No I'm just hungry. And I'm getting weak" The blonde placed her fingers against Ophira's wrist and smiled, just a flick of the corner of the mouth. "I was right. No pulse"

Ophira flinched away. She stared at the woman, irises turning red. She was getting pissed. "Leave"

"Okay. Although I don't want to" She turned away and looked at the brunette "Juliette! We're leaving" Right, the brunette was Juliette. Juliette seemed to do what the blonde wanted her to do. They just left. Ophira didn't like them.

Brothel

Ophira pushed her way through the groups of randy men and provocatively dressed women. She got groped a few times but she just ignored it. She knocked on Tamara's office door "Yes. Wait, if that's Valentina asking for another condom you can go away. I'm on a budget!"

Ophira had to giggle at that "No it's Ophira!"

"Oh, come in, baby cakes"

Ophira opened the door to Tamara dressed in a red suit and black heels. She had her feet up on her wooden desk and a coffee in her right hand, in her left was a pen she was twiddling with. "Bonjour, petite Ophira. What can I do for you?"

"You hungry?"

"Hell yeah, I haven't had many customers in lately"

"Good 'cause there are two humans that know what we are"

"Very funny, Phi"

"No I mean it" Tamara frowned at that and put the pen in her left Hand down. She took a sip of her coffee then cupped her hands around her mouth "Marline!" she shouted. In about three minutes one of the prostitutes entered the room. She came in slowly, shutting the door tightly behind her "Yes, ma'am" she sighed. "Please be quick. The male I am accompanying will be getting frustrated"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll be quick" Tamara put her hands on her hips and said "Go get Terrance" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath "Now" Tamara made a shooing gesture with her hand.

"But he's reading-"

"Go fetch, Marline"

Marline nodded respectfully and said "Yes, ma'am" Marline didn't slam the door, she shut it quietly. Maybe she thought that loud noises would agitate Tamara further. "You're harsh" Ophira chuckled.

"I know, I spend too much time around Amelie" Tamara rubbed her head and closed her eyes. "Okay, so, who knows about us?"

"The lilac eyes" Ophira leant against the wall, arms crossed.

"Them bitches from the bar that seduced Micky?"

"Yes and now Jakob"

"Damn. They're freaky" Tamara grabbed her coffee and took another sip "We need to tell Amelie"

"I know"

"Well, I'm hungry so we'll finish them off ASAP" Tears welled up in Tamara's eyes "I hate people sometimes. They think they can run us. Run me. Like-like my late husband"

"Tam?"

"I mean who did he think he was" Tamara's hands began to shake. She looked at her mug of coffee "Ringleader? So what? He aint king or anything" A single tear rolled down her cheek. She threw the mug and it smashed against the wall, pieces of pot scattered across the cream carpeted flooring. Coffee ran down the white painted wall and began to stain the carpet. She stared down at the smashed mug and then looked up at Ophira. Ophira had a pained look to her eyes. She was about to say something but the door opened and Terrance came in "Tam, Melina said you wanted me" He saw the smashed mug on the floor and then looked back at Tamara "Tam?" he walked over slowly "Hey what's wrong?" She collapsed in his arms and burst into tears. Tamara collapsed so quickly that the weight was a shock and Terrance had to bring her down to the floor. He cradled her and held her close "I hate him" Tamara murmured "I hate him" Her sobs became more violent and she pulled herself deeper into his embrace by his shirt "Don't go anywhere, Terrance" She buried her face in the ridge of his neck "Stay"

"I'm not going anywhere, promise"

Tamara exhaled deeply as she relaxed against him "Good" The moment they were having seemed intimate and Ophira left the room. The room that was normally filled with prostitutes was empty, everything was a mess. Poles ripped from their standing positions and now on the floor, sofas upturned, rugs ripped, glasses smashed and a wacked up bar. The place smelt a little different, like something was burning, no it smelt like smoke but nothing was on fire. And stood in the middle of it all was lilac eyed Juliette and the flirty blonde.

**I know, another short chapter but ah well, guess I'm keeping you on your toes in a way. Please review and I'd like to know your fave characters ;) remember: RR Read and Review.**

**-Livi xoxoxo **


	22. Chapter 22

Cracks, Chapter 22

**SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES! You asked for more on the friendship between Siarah and Ophira so I'm giving you it. The **_**italic**_** writing is Siarah and normal is Ophira.** **Enjoy and review.**

Ophira had run, run like the wind. She didn't know why. She could take them, she was a vampire. But something inside of her told it wasn't safe to fight. She had run all the way home, back to the pub. She locked the door and stumbled into a bar stool. She gripped it and pushed herself back up. She needed a drink, a strong one. She went for the vodka at first but then she put it back; drink wasn't the answer. She slouched against the bar front, closed her eyes and threw her head back. Then a voice rung in her ears "Ophira?" It said "Ophira?" It was soft and haunting. Then the voice clicked, she knew who it was. It couldn't be- but the voice seemed so real. "Blake?" she got up from her slouched position "Blake?"

"Ophira, It's me"

Ophira didn't know what to say, what to believe. "I need to lay off the vodka" she huffed, running her hand through her wild curls. Then she saw him. It was quick, very quick. Just a flash of an image. But it was clearly him. "Blake" she gasped. She unlocked the door and stepped outside, shouting into the night "Blake!" Ophira shook her head and looked back at the pub "What am I on?" She whispered to herself.

"Ophira, I've missed you" He was there again. Clear and visible and so real. Ophira wanted to run straight at him but she hesitated. Something wasn't right. Blake wouldn't say he'd missed her straight away. He'd hug until her eyeballs popped out of their sockets. When they were in the arena; if she went for a walk she'd come back to bear hugs and kisses. It didn't seem like Blake but he looked so real. "I've missed you too" She retorted. This conversation was way too formal for Blake's taste. She walked over to him and put her hand in his. Okay, by now she would be in bear hug. Why wasn't she? He scared her a little and she didn't know why. But he looked so real, he felt so real. "You're not Blake" Ophira backed away.

"Of course I am" His body began to flicker like a broken projection and his voice crackled.

"I'm dreaming" she murmured.

"No you're not, my love" He never called her that. It was normally 'Sweetheart' or 'Sugar' he stole 'Sugar' from her. She wanted to cry, she needed to stop reminiscing. It got her all teary eyed. He held out his hand "Come here" She shook her head rapidly and backed off farther. His soft soothing voice became more frustrated, more screechy, more…feminine. Then his image faded into something else, no wait, someone else. It was the lilac eyed

blonde. "You pesky little shit" She grabbed Ophira by the arm "You didn't fall for my disguise. All the others did"

"You didn't play your character very well" Ophira hissed, stamping on the Blonde's foot.

The blonde didn't flinch; she just pouted and said "Do you know what I am?"

"No" Ophira couldn't take her, the blondes strength was phenomenal.

"I am one of many" She took a dramatic pause "Of the Caligo" She laughed a little "It's Latin for mist" She pushed Ophira to the floor and cocked her head to one side. My sister Juliette will demonstrate. A lilac mist in the formation of a snake's body floated along the ground towards Ophira. Ophira crawled away a little but the blonde put her foot on her to stop her from moving. The worm like mist got closer and began brushing against her chest. It felt like someone was tickling her with soft and fluffy feathers and it made Ophira want to stay still. It coiled around her body. It got darker and the darker it became the tighter the grip of the coil became. Soon the mist was black and holding her with an iron grip but Ophira didn't move; she felt paralysed. The fear she felt was unexplainable. She was facing her imminent death. "You could join us. It would be a waste to feed on such a tough sole" the blonde sighed.

"No" Ophira whispered.

"You'd be the better race. Stronger with more power. You don't fall in love easily do you? Well you're perfect for the job. We have the ability to seduce. I seduced Micky with Siarah's image. Yes, her actions were not hers but it's what he wants from her. We have the ability to show people what they want to see, to lure them into our traps. Like I did with you. I did it with Jakob. He wanted Amelie to be more forward so I took her image, but only he could see me as her. I did the same with Micky; he wanted Siarah to be more….how you say, crazy, more on the edge. I gave him just that. But I want to feed on your kind, you're more appetising and your race is near extinction. Join us; feed on your friends, gain beauty and power that you can only dream of. I can't offer you eternal youth to help my persuasion as you already possess that"

_Siarah breathed in the cold night air of District One and made her way off of the train, luggage in hand. She'd need to make her way to the bar. She really hoped that Ophira would let her stay, surely she would._

Ophira frowned at the blonde "What's your name?" she'd been dying to ask that.

The blonde smiled "Evelyn" Finally, she could put a name to her face. "My dear, you have nothing left. You're best friend is dead, your lover is dead and your family too. You're alone and we can change that. There are hundreds of us"

Ophira didn't think about any of her other friends; Evelyn's offer was very tempting. Evelyn was right; she had nothing. But she couldn't betray her kind "No"

_The pub wasn't too far of a walk now, just a five minuet trek at least._

"Fine" Evelyn pointed to Ophira's mouth "Juliette" Evelyn commanded. Juliette's mist unravelled around her and made its way into her mouth. She felt it travel down her throat; it felt cold and tasted of smoky rotting flesh. "She'll just wrap herself around your dead organs and feed. That's how we do it"

Ophira's eyes widened. She choked on her words and didn't get them out properly "No, stop, I'll change…I'll join you!"

_The roof of the pub was in sight now; she just had to make her way over the hill. Was it closed? It must have been; it was 10:00pm._

Evelyn smiled and waved her hand "Juliette, stop" Ophira felt the mist leave her body, it was a cold refreshing crash of air that made her insides shiver. She watched the mist leave her throat and make its way to Evelyn's side. The mist climbed up into a human form and changed into Juliette. So real, so there, that was Juliette. She had just reappeared, not so long ago she was a black mist. Her irises weren't lilac they were black but they soon faded back to their deep plumb. Evelyn took off her black leather glove and held her hand up at eye level, turning it slowly and admiring it. "I'll do the changing" she smiled, keeping her eyes on her hands. Then her lilac painted finger nails stretched out in a flash into a set of sharp vicious talons. "It may hurt a little" she teased, wiggling her fingers.

"It won't" Ophira snapped.

"Oh, my dear, it will. It causes pain for vampires too, not just mortals" Juliette laughed at Evelyn's taunting words. Evelyn made her way over to Ophira and ran her talons along her neck gently.

_The pub was in sight now. The wind was stronger farther uphill but the silver stars were more visible and more beautiful. There were people outside the pub. There were three; she couldn't really make out the number of people._

"I'll just make a small incision" Evelyn smirked "The venom will be pumped into your veins through me talons" Juliette was watching with sickening satisfaction.

_That was Phi! And those two lilac eyed sluts! What were they doing with her? Siarah picked up the pace a little. 'Wait, she's struggling. She shouldn't be she's a vamp' She thought. That made her fret a little. She picked up the pace a little more._

Evelyn penetrated Ophira's skin with her talons. It was so painful, so very painful. Excruciating. Her acute senses made her smell the venom. It smelt worse than Juliette's dark mist; it smelt like a burnt corpse that was slowly rotting. The venom felt hot in her veins and she felt her pupils dilate. The pain dyed down a little as Evelyn removed her talons. She felt weak and light headed. The heat of the venom faded quickly, leaving her body feeling cold; colder than when she was a vamp. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed from her sitting position. She'd fainted. Was that part of the procedure?

_What Siarah saw was perfectly understandable. The two sluts had killed Ophira! Siarah gasped; it was a loud gasp, a very loud gasp and the purple eyed sluts heard it. They turned on her, knife like talons out. Siarah's first instinct was to make a run for it and she did. Fast. Her destination was Tamara's brothel._

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll have the next one up shortly. I'm begging for you to review! Okay love yaz, bye.**

**-Livi xoxoxo **


	23. Chapter 23

Cracks, Chapter 23

**Sorry this is late. I have been in London with no WIFI. Oh…HAPPY NEW YEAR. I was thinking of doing a New Year special, should I? SORRY FOR ANY MISSTYPES! Enjoy.**

Siarah came to a skidding holt, tripping over an upturned sofa. She came face to face with a teary eyed Tamara. Terrance was by the bar lifting coffee tables and brushing the dusty debris off of the polished surfaces. Siarah was in too much of a pickle to worry about Tamara's emotions right now. That sounded bad and she knew it but far worse things were going on right now. "Tamara" Siarah could barely get her words out. "It's Phi. She-she's dead" Siarah chocked on her words, she didn't believe her own words. No she could, she just didn't want to believe it.

Tamara's chestnut eyes turned a brilliant crimson "That is a very sick joke, Siarah" She didn't believe her, she was angry.

"I'm not joking" Now Siarah was angry "You really think I would lie about something like that!" Tamara let out and un-needed breath and stepped back a little. Her irises changed back to their natural chestnut and she turned to look back at Terrance. Her head flicked back to Siarah "You mean it?" Her voice was a little frail; she was shaken up. Siarah didn't reply; she was too exhausted with fear to bother. Tamara didn't say anything. She just grabbed hold of one of the sofas and closed her eyes. Then she finally spoke "I liked that girl" she paused "A lot. Why have we lost so many" She opened her eyes and continued "We need to inform Amelie. There are only four of our kind left"

"Four?" Siarah frowned at Tamara. Tamara, Jakob and Amelie were the only vampires left. So that's three, right?

"Yes, four" Tamara rolled her eyes as she noticed Siarah wasn't getting it "Remember the Capitol? Well the janitor… the elderly male Avox. Yeah, well he's a vampire"

Siarah inclined her head and narrowed her eyes. She remembered. "Oh yeah" Siarah took in a deep breath; it helped her hold back the tears. "He'll probably be the only one of your kind to survive"

"No he won't. Snow's not feeding him anymore. He wants him to go savage, to give him a reason for killing him"

"Oh" Siarah frowned and stared at Tamara "Wait. Is that all you care about? You're kin? Our friend is dead!"

"No, Amelie is the one that only cares for our kind. I adored Ophira. It-it just hasn't hit me yet. I will mourn her when the feelings come. It's just- so many people have died. I thought it would be over" Then Tamara narrowed her eyes and stared at the floor for a moment "Wait" Tamara's eyes widened "Who killed her. There isn't anyone powerful enough to kill her. Humans don't know of us, they don't know how to kill us. Who did you see, Si?"

"Lilac eyes. Lilac eyes! They have lilac eyes. What are they?" Siarah felt panic, sickening panic build up inside of her body. Vampires scared her enough, but a stronger race. Wait; there might not even be a stronger race. _It's just in my head _Siarah thought. Then what killed her? She was denying the possibility of a more threatening race because she was scared. "Terrance!" Tamara shouted.

He came over and placed a gentle hand on Tamara's shoulder "You okay?" he asked. He looked at her; there was real concern in his eyes.

"No, Terrance, no I'm not" Tamara turned to him and buried her face in chest.

"What's wrong?" He turned to Siarah.

"It's Ophira. She's dead" Siarah explained. That broke the tear duct damn. Tears rolled down her cheek "Sh-she's dead"

Terrance looked down at Tamara who was now sobbing quietly "I can't hug you both… sorry" Siarah smiled thinly. Why didn't he just admit that he loved Tamara? Maybe it was because she was a member of the blood suckers. It felt good to say blood suckers in her head. They took it offensively and Siarah did enjoy watching Amelie squirm sometimes. Tamara raised her head, she was teary eyed again. Then she said "We need to go to her body" She wiped away her tears. For a dead girl Tamara was pretty emotional. Siarah gestured towards the door, indicating that she was going to lead the way. Tamara let go of Terrance eventually, although she seemed pretty reluctant. Seriously, what was going on between them two?

Outside the bar

Siarah was preparing for the worst. She knew, she just knew that if she was to see Ophira's body lying there and not moving on the cold ground she'd just burst into tears. But when they arrived Ophira's body wasn't there. Siarah had to gasp. Tamara turned to her very slowly "Si, you're sick" she pointed a finger at her.

"No, no I'm not lying, Tamara, I'm not" Siarah pleaded. She was shocked herself. Where were she and more importantly where had the lilac eyes taken her? What could they possibly want with a dead body? Terrance took Tamara's face in his hands so she'd look at him "Listen, Tam, I believe her. She wouldn't make something up like this"

Tamara pushed her cheek into Terrance's right hand "Okay" she closed her eyes and a single tear squeezed out "We need to see Amelie"

"I'll go" Terrance let go of her "You stay here with Siarah and check out the pub" Tamara nodded and looked over at Siarah. Siarah didn't know Terrance as well as the others but she liked him. He was nice…and kind of hot…in a sweet way. Siarah tried the door to the pub. It was unlocked. "After you, Tamara" Siarah smiled half-heartedly, as Tamara stepped across the threshold. The lights were on and a full bottle of whisky was left on the bar front.

Amelie's home

"You're still not talking to me then, Am?" Jakob sighed, sipping on his fresh pint of blood that was delivered personally by Tamara's prostitutes "I just don't understand…what did I do wrong?"

Amelie finally looked at him, her steel irises not so shiny any more. "How can you not know, Jakob?" A flicker of red came to her eyes. Not good. Jakob was about to carry on talking when someone knocked on the door hard, very hard. Amelie answered it at vamp speed so Terrance was fairly caught off guard. Amelie didn't hesitate to speak when she saw Terrance; she seemed oddly panicked for no apparent reason "What is it?" She asked "Is it Tamara? I-is she okay?" Amelie looked over Terrance's shoulder as if he expected to see Tamara standing there behind him.

"No, she's fine" He explained. Why would Amelie get so worked up over Tamara anyway? "It's Ophira"

Amelie frowned "What happened?"

"She'd dead"

"I'm sorry?" Amelie raised her eyebrows.

Terrance went on "But her body isn't there"

Amelie turned back to Jakob who was now behind her "We're going. Come one"

It wasn't fair. Amelie and Jakob dashed off to the pub as quick as you could say 'Happy Hunger Games' Terrance caught up after about twenty minutes. He found Amelie, Jakob, Siarah and Tamara sat at a bar table whispering. Terrance took a seat next to Tamara. He'd joined in whilst they were in mid conversation "If she couldn't fight them off they weren't human" Jakob frowned. "It wasn't a vampire. We're the only ones left and we wouldn't kill her over some petty fret, we know that our kind is near extinction plus we love her too much to do something like that"

Then Siarah jumped in "What if the Avox escaped?"

"No. He wouldn't be able to escaped, despite his immortal abilities. Plus he knows his kind is near extinction" Amelie sighed. Amelie made Siarah sound pretty stupid and feel stupid. Not a good feeling to have around your friends at this moment in time. "It's not-" Amelie stopped herself, gulped and took in a shaky, un-needed breath.

Tamara frowned at put her hand over Amelie's "No, it's not. Magnus is dead. The Draug are no more. Don't worry about that" Amelie didn't speak, she just nodded and seemed a little more relaxed. Jakob had no idea what they were talking about. And from the look on Siarah and Terrance's faces neither did they. Then it clicked. That's what Amelie was scared of: The Draug. Or whatever they were. Well, they were gone and Jakob didn't need to worry. Siarah went on speaking "They have lilac eyes"

"Yes" Tamara nodded slowly "They're not Draug. What the hell killed her? They can't be human, they just can't" Tamara bit her lip "Why did they need her body!?"

Terrance rubbed Tamara's back gently and said "Maybe we should all head home. This is a shock, to all of us. We'll sort it in the morning" Terrance was right and Amelie actually agreed.

"Wait," Siarah added "What about the pub. Phi has the key and she's gone. What if someone breaks in?"

Amelie looked at Jakob and said "Jakob and I will watch 'Blake's' for tonight" Tamara looked at Siarah and tilted her head towards the door. She was letting Siarah stay with her and Terrance for a bit.

**There ya go my lovelies. I'm glad to see some more loyal reviewers and I hope you review…..REALLY HOPE! Okay, till next time. And happy New Year! Tell you what why don't you tell me your New Year resolution in your next review. I'd like to hear from my readers :) **

**-Livi xoxoxo **


	24. Chapter 24

Cracks, Chapter 24

**SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES! And review. I like the support. Not far off 100 now ;) **

Instead of Siarah having to make her way to the pub to find Amelie, Amelie came to her door. She didn't say much. All she said was 'She's back' then she left. By 'she' she obviously meant Ophira. It didn't take her long to reach the bar. She stepped into a bar full of people and behind the bar front was Ophira. She was running the Pub just like she did every day. She was acting as if nothing had happened. Siarah wasn't seeing things, she was sure she saw the lilac eyes murder her. "Phi," Siarah started, taking a cautious step towards her "You alright?"

Ophira was all smiles "Why wouldn't I be?" Then she raised her head from the glass she was drying with a towel "What are you doing in District One, Si?" Siarah had to gasp when she saw her face to face. She didn't look different physically or appearance wise, but her eyes were no longer their pretty deep blue. They were lilac, pure sparkling lilac. Siarah didn't say anything she just slowly took her hand away from her mouth "You- um- you were gone all night"

"I was okay; I just took a walk as all. At least I know you all care about me" She did one of her sweet smiles, just like she always did. Why was she acting as if everything was okay? Did she know she had purple eyes? "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing in District One?" Ophira looked down at her glass again.

"Me and Micky had a fight" Siarah felt a little reluctant to say it. Why? She'd normally tell Phi anything. Maybe she didn't trust her anymore.

"Oh," she raised her head again "What about?"

"You remember the other night at the bar? And micky was ignoring me?" Siarah looked down at her feet. Ophira's eyes were creeping her out.

"Yeah. Oh you mean li…" she trailed off and put her head down. She was hiding her eyes; she'd just remembered they were no longer blue. Then she carried on "…lilac eyes?"

"Yeah lilac eyes" Siarah lowered her head to get a better look and Ophira "Phi, what happened to you?" Ophira didn't answer. She cleared her throat and turned away. She put down the glass she was wiping and went for the bell that hung down from a black beam. She rung it and shouted "Out, everyone out. The last drink you had was on the house. Out, we're closed" People groaned and some shouted 'Ophira' like moaning children. When the whole pub was empty Ophira turned back to Siarah. Siarah stepped back a little; her eyes were still scaring her. "Si, you need to leave"

"But-" Siarah was cut off by the doorbell chiming. Someone had entered.

It was the lilac eyes. "I see you have company, Ophira" Evelyn said, looking down on Siarah like she was a piece of dirt. "We're assembling the numbers. Pedro wants you in position" Evelyn stopped looking at Siarah and gave Ophira a soft friendly gaze.

"I'll be right with you, Evelyn. Go ahead" Evelyn nodded at Ophira's words and turned on her heels, Juliette followed. Juliette didn't say much. It was kind of creepy. Juliette had a fairly sick mind. She liked her victims to suffer. Well, as the saying goes 'A murderer doesn't plan their schemes aloud' Siarah was confused she looked up at Ophira but before she could utter a word Ophira grabbed her and pulled her behind the bar the back "What are you doing?" Siarah asked.

"Getting you the hell out of here" Ophira didn't let Siarah ask any more questions, she just pushed her through the door that said 'Private' and then threw her out the back door and. She turned to her and snapped "Go find Tamara and Terrance! Tell them to get to Amelie's house and to pack what they can! Now!" Siarah had never seen Ophira so panicked before. What was happening? Ophira could hear Evelyn and Juliette's voices running through her head 'They don't stand a chance. Pedro will assemble the numbers' Pedro was their leader. Their king, in some sort of sense. He was Italian, very good looking and his power of seduction was far more powerful than any other Caligo. He even had the ability to seduce a member of his own kind.

Siarah ended up tripping over random stuff on the way to Tamara's brothel. The panic had taken over and was causing her to loose concentration. She fell through the doors of the brothel. The whole place had been refurbished. The poles were back up, the bar was all neat and surrounded by blue flashing lights, the sofas were neatly sat by the coffee tables and the whole place was full of lap dancers and horny perverted bastards. Siarah pushed through the crowd, the saxophone music deafening her a little. "Tamara!" She shouted "Tamara!" She barged through her office door to see Tamara pinned up against the wall by Terrance, their lips inches apart. They both groaned in annoyance when they saw her "What?" Tamara snarled. She was angry and Terrance didn't look too pleased either. They were so close to letting their feelings run wild and Siarah had just killed it. "Sorry" Siarah sighed "You need to get to Amelie's now! Ophira's back and it's her orders. She says to pack what you can!" Siarah was about to leave but she turned back and said "And whatever the lilac eyes are, so is Phi" That knocked Tamara back a few blocks. Tamara nodded and let Siarah leave. Tamara opened the office door and climbed on top of one of the coffee tables, kicking randy men away that were trying to stroke her legs "Oi!" She shouted. "Listen up! You need to clear out! We're closing early!" The prostitutes looked confused. The men trudged out, chuntering to themselves in annoyance. One man stayed by the door, arms folded. Tamara went over, eyes red and the man didn't look the slightest bit fazed. He was obviously drunk "I aint leaving" he snapped. Tamara slammed him against the door and held him down by his neck, forcing her arm down on his throat "You're going to fucking leave! Now! His eyes widened and he gulped. That had sobered him up a little. He fled like a scuttling mouse running from a cat.

Amelie's house

"I can't go with you. They'll kill me otherwise. But I can't let you die, not like this" Ophira said staring straight at Amelie.

"You mean it?" Amelie asked "And you're one of the…Caligo" Amelie examined Ophira's lilac irises.

"Yes. I'm sorry. She was so persuasive. I just- I'm sorry" Amelie didn't say anything she just nodded slowly. Ophira turned on her heels and decided to make her own way out. She didn't want to stay much longer. She stopped before the threshold and said "I need to leave the way I came, they might follow my tracks otherwise" Amelie nodded once again and watched as the top of Ophira turned to a lilac mist, all the way down to her feet. Then she floated through the crack in the door, leaving a faint sent of smoke behind. Amelie nodded towards the stairs, telling Jakob they needed to pack. Amelie didn't seem in the mood for talking.

**Yeah, I know that was pretty shit. But I gave it a go. Okay I know you guys won't be into this stuff but I would really appreciate it if you gave my little bro some support with his new Minecraft fanfiction. It's called 'A Minecraft Adventure' his pen name is 'NickTheAuthor' you don't have to I just wanted to help him out…bless him. Anyway, hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW. I'm going to thank my loyal reviewers in my next authors note. Bye for now.**

**-Livi xoxoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

Cracks, Chapter 25

**SORRY FOR ANY MISS-TYPES! Hope you enjoy and review :D *cough badly written *cough.**

Ophira had taken them to the District One train station. It was deserted and the trains weren't moving. It was 12:00 am and apparently they didn't have much time left. Ophira didn't explain what was going on, just that they were in danger and they needed to hide. Siarah noticed a stationary train; the moonlight reflecting upon the silver metal. "We're catching a train?" Siarah asked, putting her hand against the metal door.

"Yes, to the Capitol. We're catching a plane to England" Ophira stepped back and looked up as if she was trying to get a better look at the roof. She narrowed her eyes.

"But we can't get in" Ophira didn't say anything to that. She just flicked her wrist and released her talons. She pounded them into the train and they penetrated the metal. They were a set of damn sharp nails. She jumped up and scaled the train, digging her talons in on the way up. She perched herself on top of the train and began swinging her legs, just like she always does. She stood up after tilting her head back and looking up at the stars. "Wait here" she said. She turned her wrist from side to side gently as it turned into a lilac mist. Then her arm, then her head, all the way down to her toes. It floated in a human form for a moment and then sunk to the floor like a heavy gas. The mist floated along the train until it found an air vent and made its way through. It creeped them all out apart from Amelie, who's expression stayed neutral. It wasn't long before the door slid open and stood behind it was Ophira. She stood aside and gestured towards the hallway. "Step on in, people. We're heading to England" They entered one by one, Amelie the most enthusiastic for a change. The train was dark but lit up when they stepped in, the bulbs making slight buzzing sounds. It smelt cold an unused and no food or drink was supplied. This train wasn't planned on being used for a while yet. "I'll get it running" Amelie said, flipping up a small door on the wall and setting the train's destination. "We're off" They barely felt it set off. Only the dark blurs outside the windows and the gentle rocking of the chandeliers told them they were moving. Ophira plonked herself in a chair and stared at the floor. She looked towards Jakob "Jakob," She paused "Did you hear something before we set off? A thud, on top of the train?"

"No, Phi. Why?" He frowned a little.

"I just- I thought I heard something" Ophira looked up and shook her head as if she was talking crazy. Then she leant back, breathed out and closed her eyes. "Si," she beckoned her over "Come here. Are my eyes darker?"

Siarah examined them closely when Ophira opened her eyes. She stepped back a little and bit her lip. She whispered "They're nearly black"

Ophira jumped up and walked to the other end of the room "Stay away from me" she squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled deeply "The darker my eyes the more hungry I am. Once the hunger takes over I won't be able to control it. Even a vampire can contain it a small bit. My kind cannot" She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. Her irises changed a shade darker. They weren't black yet but almost. Siarah instinctively stood beside Amelie. She didn't like Amelie but she felt safer around her. Ophira squeezed her eyes shut tighter and grabbed the arm of the chair she had sat on as if her life depended on it. "Si," she breathed "Take this"

She opened her eyes and pulled Blake's urn of ashes out of a bag. Siarah took it. She frowned at Ophira and said "Why are you giving it to me?"

"No reason. Just take care of it for me"

Siarah slipped the urn carefully in her bag and gave Ophira a nod. Ophira wasn't looking at her though; she had her head in her hands. She was breathing heavily. Did that help her or something? She didn't even need to breathe. Tamara stayed out of the whole thing. She stayed in a corner with Terrance. They were whispering about something. Ophira lifted her head and slowly pushed herself up and out of the chair. She opened a small cupboard and began rummaging around franticly; making the bottles create light clinking sounds. She pulled out a bottle of water and necked it. She slammed the empty glass bottle down onto a coffee table, threw her head back and sighed. She was trying to control her thirst but it didn't work. Her irises went darker, pure black. Tamara slipped her hand into Terrance's and said "You tired?" She looked at him; there was panic in her eyes. Terrance looked up at Ophira who was digging her nails into the sofa she was sat on. He gulped and nodded. Tamara didn't hesitate to drag Terrance out of the room, Siarah followed them. She was right to do so. No one else moved. It was just Jakob, Amelie and Ophira. Ophira's hands began to shake and her black eyes locked on Amelie. For one moment Ophira stopped shaking, stopped fighting herself. She took in a deep breath, inhaling Amelie's scent. She got out of her chair but stayed still, standing. She just kept her gaze locked on Amelie. Then she grunted and turned away. "Get out" she murmured. But Jakob and Amelie ignored her. Ophira couldn't fight it any longer. She flicked her wrists to release her talons and lunged for Amelie. She pinned her against the wall, pressing her arm hard against her neck. Amelie's eyes widened; she was terrified. It was the first time Ophira had ever seen any emotion upon her face. Ophira's eyes turned a deep crimson; she was preparing to paralyse Amelie so she could feed. But someone dragged her back, slamming her down on the floor and putting their foot against her chest to hold her down. They slapped her hard; to bring her back to reality. It worked. That someone was Jakob. His eyes were a fiery red. He was angry, so god damn angry. "Ophira! Listen!" he snarled "I know you're in there. You can fight the Caligo inside of you!" Ophira's eyes turned a deep plumb, not lilac but it was an improvement. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her head slowly turned, allowing her to see her bag that once held Blake's ashes. She wiggled her fingers and they turned into that creepy lilac mist. The mist didn't spread to her hand but it stretched out towards the bag, making its way inside. It curled it's self around something inside and Ophira pulled her arm back. The mist took out a silver knife. The mist came back to Ophira like it was a piece of string getting reeled back in. She curled her human fingers around the knife and slit Jakob's wrist, his dark blood coating the knife. He flinched and his eyes turned a brighter red "What the hell, Phi!"

"Kill me" she sighed.

"Why did you slit my wrist?" His wrist had healed now.

"Your strength is my weakness. Your strength is blood, therefore it is my weakness. The silver knife must be coated in blood" Ophira looked past Jakob and at Amelie. Jakob turned the knife over in his hands and then looked over at Amelie. She was half hidden in the shadows. Half light, half dark. But half light half dark was her all over. She was dark inside and light on the outside. Her visible eye on the right side of her face looked down at Ophira then back to Jakob. She nodded slowly. "Thank you, Amelie" Ophira didn't look at Amelie; she just kept her eyes locked on Jakob. "Do it, Jakob"

"But I can't- I ju-"

"Do it or I'll end up killing the lot of you!"

Jakob squeezed his eyes shut and plunged the bloody knife into her chest. He held it there for a moment but let go when Ophira flopped back, the blade still in her chest. Her skin and flesh dissolved into a black puddle that surrounded a pile of bones. The bones sucked up the black liquid, making a slight sucking noise. It was revolting. "What do we do with her bones?" Jakob choked on his own words. And as if the bones were listening to him, they turned into a black mist that slowly faded "Ah" He turned to Amelie who was no longer hidden in the shadows "She's dead. I-I killed her"

Amelie just slowly nodded and took a step towards him "She helped us escape, Jakob"

**God that was so badly written! I need to put myself in my novel writing zone. Then I'll do awesome shit. Anyway I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. I need to thank my friend Josh for helping me with my writers block, Oh and thanks to my loyal reviewers:**

**Mexas**

**Taralani2362**

**Tamara**

**Grace**

**I need more. Review :D**

**-Livi xoxoxo **


	26. Chapter 26

Cracks, Chapter 26

**I'm wrapping up this story soon and there will be another death in this one….. or more ;) Enjoy and Review!**

Jakob heard it. The thump Ophira had been talking about. Ophira's death hadn't really sunk in yet, it was like a bad dream and he expected to wake up and find her sitting on a table and swinging her legs. But he wouldn't. He wasn't dreaming and he'd killed her. The thump grew louder and Amelie's head snapped up towards the shaking chandelier. She could hear it too. Jakob turned to look at Amelie; she was focusing on the ceiling. A slight smoky smell seemed to appear out of nowhere, getting stronger and stronger. Amelie's eyes widened then narrowed and she pointed to a lilac mist. The Caligo had gotten in through the vents. The mist moulded itself into a human form and then slowly skin appeared, clothes and eyes too. It was Juliette and Evelyn. "Nice surprise we have here" Evelyn looked Jakob and Amelie up and down "You killed my creation" she frowned and flicked her wrists, releasing her talons. "Not good" Then she lunged for Amelie. Why Amelie? Maybe it was because she was the strongest. Jakob wasn't quick enough to defend Amelie and the minuet he heard the scream he felt sick. If he had a beating heart it would have stopped. But that wasn't Amelie's scream. He was sure of it. Evelyn had clawed Tamara instead. Tamara had jumped out in front of Amelie….to save her. Jakob didn't have time to gawp and stare. He yanked Evelyn by the hair and slammed her down. She began turning into a mist, to free herself from his grasp. Jakob didn't hesitate; he slit his wrist with Ophira's knife and plunged the blood coated blade right into Evelyn's chest. Evelyn's eyes widened "You know our weakness" she looked down at her chest, and then her eyes rolled back. She turned into a liquid that dripped through his fingers, leaving a pile of bones in his arms. He dropped the bones to let them suck up the liquid. Juliette looked mortified. Amelie was paralysed and Tamara was lying, bleeding beside her. By the time Jakob had turned back to Juliette she had already turned into that lilac mist and was heading towards him. He scrambled away but the mist was already wrapping around him in a coil, paralysing him. He couldn't move, he was frozen. The mist travelled down his throat and wrapped itself around his organs. He could feel it; he could feel himself slipping away into the darkness. It wasn't long before he was dead, it was surprisingly painless. But made his insides feel like ice. Strangely enough Juliette didn't stick around to finish Amelie off. She could have easily done it.

Eventually Amelie got feeling back in her body and was able to move. Tamara's wound wasn't healing up and that scared Amelie a little. A wound that is inflicted upon a vampire by a Caligo cannot heal. Tamara was limp and floppy like a rag doll when Amelie lifted her. "Tamara?" Amelie said, shaking her a little "Tamara?"

Tamara's eyes fluttered open "Amelie?"

"I am here. Why did you do that?"

"I had to" she coughed "I couldn't let you die"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're like a mother to me, Amelie. I haven't been able to thank you properly for saving my life. That night at the circ-""

"You don't have to thank me. You have served me well all these years. You were worth the keeping"

Tamara gave her a weak smile "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"You're like a daughter to me, Tamara" Amelie couldn't believe she had just said that "I mean it" Tamara wouldn't stop bleeding; it was just pouring out, nonstop. More thudding appeared, which made Amelie jump. Luckily it was only Terrace running into the room. He had to stop to bring all the things he was seeing into his head and calm down. His immediate reaction was to run to Tamara. Amelie let go and let him pull her into his arms. Amelie was completely oblivious to the fact that Jakob was lying dead on the floor. She turned around and said "Jak-" then she stopped, she saw him. She didn't react at first she just stared. She shut her eyes, squeezing a single tear out. "Terrance" she was choking on her words, practically on the verge of blubbering. Terrance wasn't listening; he was talking to Tamara. Amelie shuffled a little closer to Jakob. He looked like and empty juice carton, like the life had been sucked right out of him. And it had. It was a sickening sight, a sight Amelie never wanted to witness. She took his hand in hers and turned to Terrance "They'll pay for this" she mumbled. She wasn't crying, she was just staring. She let go of his hand and buried her face in his body. She let lose, like she was crying out all the tears she had been holding back for hundreds of years.

"Tamara, I'm sorry" Terrance said, keeping his eyes locked on her slowly closing ones. The bleeding didn't stop and Terrance was drowning in the blood.

"What for?" her voice was faint and strained, she wouldn't last much longer.

"For not telling you I love you sooner"

"You love me?"

"Yeah"

Tamara smiled a very weak smile "I love you too, Terrance"

Terrance's smile was happy yet sad at the same time, mixed with tears rolling down his cheeks. He lifted her up a little more so he could put his forehead against hers. He kissed her. Tamara only kissed back for a few seconds, she died too quickly to finish. Terrance looked down at his bloody hands then back at Tamara "Sorry" he whispered. He started crying again. Siarah was fast asleep. She had no idea that any of this had happed.

Amelie got up, wiping away her tears "What do we do with the bodies?"

"I know this sounds bad but…. They're vampires. Burn 'em and keep the ashes. Like Ophira does"

"Did. She's dead, Terrance. She lost control, we had to kill her. I guess it wasn't worth it. We lost just as many as Jakob saved…. Jakob saved me"

Terrance pulled a lighter out of his pocket "Too bad there was nothing of Ophira left that we could keep"

"There's two, two left of my kind, Terrance"

"Two? There's one, Amelie"

"No, there's another and we need to find him"

"Where is he?"

"At the Capitol. I can't risk leaving him at the Capitol. The Caligo will find him and feed on him eventually"

**God, I need to apologize for my terrible writing. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Maybe I'm just not feeling it with this story anymore or something. Oh well, I'll keep going. REVIEW! The lack of reviews for the last chapter was disappointing. Thanks Taralani2362 for reviewing and byeee :)**

**Livi xoxoxo **


	27. Chapter 27

Cracks, Chapter 27

**Right someone's gown die ;) ….. enjoy and for god sake REVIEW (bad writing again)**

The Caligo had followed them to the Capitol. They had tried to save that old Avox vampire but Juliette had consumed him right in front of their eyes. Amelie was freaking out. She was the only Vampire left. She had thought about changing Terrance but she knew Tamara wouldn't want that. She'd talked to Tamara about it. Tamara said she couldn't really be with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, it was just that she couldn't take what she once wanted away from him. She knew that if she changed him he wouldn't be able to have a family. That's what Tamara only ever wanted, a nice husband and a family. If Amelie took that from Terrance, Tamara would never be able to forgive her. Amelie asked Siarah if she'd be willing to change...it didn't end well; Siarah started insulting her kind. Apparently Amelie's 'an oversized parasite that only cares about extinction' there was more; she said 'What about Micky?' at one point. That shut her up. Micky. Siarah dad forgotten all about him. What if the Caligo had hurt him? No, they didn't need him; they had no interest in him.

Amelie, Siarah and Terrance ended up in the 'Peacekeeper' cabin on the plane, due to their disguises (peacekeeper's uniform) How they got them is a long story. Luckily the Peacekeeper cabin was total luxury and hardly any Peacekeepers were flying. But now, unfortunately, there was no more luxury; they were sat in an old warehouse in England. They were hiding from the Caligo, a whole army of the bastards had snuck onto the plane, but they had stayed in mist form so they could hide easily. The three of them ended up legging it over to a warehouse. Amelie ended up getting pissed with Terrance and Siarah because they couldn't keep up.

England was like a giant version of the Capitol, nearly the whole country was rich and there were no Games. The slightly poorer, more rural areas were like a slightly better version of a Victor's village. You only saw a few tramps on the off chance, like someone you'd find in District 11 or 12.

The warehouse they had settled in stank like fish, rotten fish. Terrance and Siarah just covered their noses but Amelie's senses were terribly sharp, not even covering her nose helped the stench. Everything was quiet. All you could hear were Siarah and Terrance's steady breaths and water dripping from the ceiling… or maybe it was a loose pipe or something. "They've found us" Amelie closed her eyes for a second and gulped.

"How do you know?" Siarah frowned and began looking around like an anxious dog.

"I can smell them"

Terrance got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Then we need to move"

Amelie didn't say anything; she just looked at him for a moment "I thought you'd want to rest? You're a mortal; catch your breath will you"

"You're giving up? Seriously you've changed a lot"

Someone cleared their throat. And it wasn't Terrance. Siarah looked past Terrance to see Juliette leant against the wall, looking at her nails. She looked up and smiled at Terrance. Terrance was frozen, he was scared. "Hi, Amelie" she looked at Amelie and smiled "Long time no see" Amelie didn't say anything to that, she just grabbed her bag and began looking for her silver knife. Juliette kept talking "My sister's dead" She reached out to the left behind the wall she was leaning against, pulled someone out and threw them to the floor. That someone was Micky. Siarah screamed and lurched forward but Terrance held her back. She kicked about in his grasp "Mic-" Terrance put his hand over her mouth to shut her up so she bit his hand. He shook it off and let her go. "Come here, Siarah" Juliette beckoned her over "I won't hurt you, don't you want Micky back?" Juliette's appearance changed, changed to her mother.

"Mum!" she shouted "W-where did you come from?" Siarah stepped forward. Even though she had just seen Juliette change her appearance Siarah still believed it. The illusions were so real and enticing. "We need to help Micky" Siarah's mother- no wait- Juliette looked worried and she lifted Micky up.

"Siarah don't. It isn't real" Amelie grabbed her and pulled her back. "It's an illusion!"

Juliette's disguise began to flicker like a fuzzy image on a T.V. She gave Amelie a throaty snarl and grabbed Micky by the collar. Her arm turned to mist and wrapped around micky's waist "Come get him, Siarah" Juliette laughed "I'm hungry" The mist turned black; she was going to paralyse him. Siarah ran straight into Juliette, knocking her to the ground. She grabbed Siarah by the neck and said "Silly girl" She made a strange hissing noise and pinned her to the ground. Juliette didn't have time to paralyse Siarah; Amelie grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She tossed Siarah over to Micky and shouted "Terrance, look after them!" Then Juliette's cold hands went around Amelie's neck. She elbowed Juliette square in the chest, making her fall to the floor. Juliette wasn't giving up, she went crashing into Amelie. Amelie just had to hold her off a little longer so Terrance, Micky and Siarah could get away. Soon the floor was covered in a lilac mist and about 50 Caligo appeared. The last one to appear was a grey haired man in a white suit and black shoes, and in his left hand was a stick. He banged the stick against the floor and said "Juliette, let her go"

Juliette did as she was told and let go of Amelie. The Caligo that were surrounding Terrance, Siarah and Micky backed off a little.

The man spun his stick, and then threw it to one of the Caligo. They caught it. "Juliette, we do not play with our food. I though you knew better than that.

"My apologies, Pedro" Pedro? As in badass-Caligo-leader Pedro?

"Master, to you, not Pedro. And it's alright. I want to deal with The Foun- oops I mean Amelie. You're not The Founder anymore are you" He smiled, teasing her. "Now, Amelie, come here"

Amelie didn't get up; she just kept her grip on Juliette's wrist.

"Let go of Juliette will you, I told her to let go of you"

Amelie let go and looked up at Pedro, her eyes turning red.

"Now don't get angry with me, I didn't attack you did I?"

Her eyes didn't soften, in fact they turned deeper. Amelie got up and brushed herself off.

"Goodness, Amelie, what happened to the bright suits? They did suit you well. It was the only thing we had in common"

"Excuse me, but I don't know you. Never have"

"Ah, yes, but I know you. I've watched you for a very long time. I'm glad you did my dirty work for me; killing off the Draug. They didn't taste very nice you know. And I only encountered Magnus once. God, what a ghastly man" Pedro offered her his hand "Come, Amelie"

"No"

"Very well" He took his stick from one of his minions and pointed it at Juliette "Finish her, Juliette" Juliette's eyes turned black.

"No wait!" Terrance shouted "Take me"

Pedro cocked his head to one side and examined Terrance carefully. He narrowed his eyes "Very well, you may be of use to me"

"What are you doing, Terrance?" Amelie asked.

"Saving you. For Tamara"

"No, she'd want me to save y-" But Amelie couldn't finish her sentence. Terrance walked over to Pedro. Pedro flicked his wrists. His talons were much longer, much more sharper than any other Caligo's. He was going to change him. But instead he threw him back into the arms of a cluster of his minions and said "You hungry? Eat away". The cluster turned into a mist and surrounded Terrance until you could no longer see his body and only hear his screams. They were feeding. Amelie turned to Siarah and Micky "He's not trading!" she shouted "He'll kill us all. Run!" Unfortunately there wasn't anywhere to run. Micky had a limp and was falling behind. Siarah and Amelie made it to one of the highest catwalks. Micky was still on one of the lower ones. Siarah shouted "Micky! God I'm sorry I thought you were right behind us!"

Siarah started to run back but Amelie grabbed her and said "You can't save him now"

"But-"

"No, Siarah, look" Siarah looked over the railing to see the lilac mist gaining on Micky.

"Shout your last words and do it quickly"

"I'm sorry!" she started to cry "I love you!"

Micky knew he couldn't fight any longer and he knew Siarah was trying to say what she could before he died. He knew he was going to die. He knew the moment Juliette had dragged him into the warehouse. He heard Siarah "I love you too! And I'm sorry!"

Siarah felt relieved. She put her forehead against the metal bar and began to cry. She felt like going over there and letting the Caligo kill her off. She was sick, sick of being chased. She felt like it was all over, like she should just give up on the spot. Then she watched her worse nightmare, she watched Micky be consumed and fed on by the Caligo. Micky didn't scream. He wanted to but he didn't, he didn't want Siarah to hear his screams of fear and pain. Amelie Put her hand on her shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry…We need to keep moving" Amelie and Siarah turned towards the fire exit and saw Pedro. He was stood there, spinning his stick "Bonjour, Miss Amelie"

Amelie ignored him. And pushed Siarah behind her "Leave my presence, Pedro, before I hurt you"

"Oh, Amelie, You can't make me leave. Yes, you'd put up a good fight, but we both know I'd win in the end" Then he was gone, they didn't even see him leave. Then he tapped Siarah on the shoulder. She jumped and gasped. How did he do that? The others couldn't do that. Four more of Pedro's minions, including Juliette, appeared. Amelie pulled a knife out and slit her wrist. She sped over towards Juliette at vamp speed and stabbed her in the stomach. It turned her into that sticky liquid and pile of bones instantly. The others screeched and died. Why did they just die like that? Were they Juliette's creations? "Oh for god sake" Pedro sighed. "I don't know why I made her my second after Evelyn died" He rolled his eyes. "Her stupid creations aren't as strong as mine, when she dies they die" Those three creations of Juliette's weren't the only ones. About 25 more screeched and died on the spot. Some of Pedro's creations appeared; dragging Siarah back "Feed on her" Pedro commanded "I want Amelie"

Siarah let out a horrifying scream when they fed on her. She tried to kick the mist away but it didn't help, eventually she was paralysed and she couldn't move at all. She was dead within seconds. "Mortals" Pedro sighed "Pathetic"

Amelie grabbed Pedro's stick and whacked him over the head with it, making him fall to the ground. She grabbed him by the neck and hissed "It's your turn to die" She sunk her fangs into his neck. He tasted foul. Her feeding on him wouldn't kill him, and she knew it, she just had to weaken him for a while. The blood on her blade had dried out so she slit her wrist again. She plunged it into his chest. "You can't kill me that easily" he chocked.

"I've weakened you, I think I can"

Instead of Pedro dying like a normal Caligo, his skin began to crack. Like a dry desert. Then finally he turned into that sticky lilac liquid. His bones sucked the liquid up. Then the bones disappeared. Amelie looked over the railings. His creatures didn't die but they held their stomachs and groaned. They'd die in a few days if they didn't find Vampire blood. Amelie would keep running until they died.

**The next chapter will be the last chapter, which is the epilogue. Okay til next time and pleaaaase review please. For Christ sake I'm actually begging you. The next one is the last. PLEEEEAAASE! (sorry for bad writing) Thanks Taralani2362 for being persistent with their reviews. You're awesome! I'm going to have to send you a PM :D **

**-Livi xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**


	28. Chapter 28

Cracks, Epilogue

**It's the final chapter….. :( anyway. I'm sorry if it's a bit ploppy. My awesome books I'm reading have been distracting me from writing a little. I don't know why I'm slacking. AND I'M BEGGING YOUUUU! PLEASE REVIEW!..-_- okay enjoy. :). **

It was over. Amelie had run and the Caligo were dead. She was back in District One. She had sold Ophira's pub but carried on running the brothel for Tamara. It wasn't a job she enjoyed but she was doing it for her. The prostitutes were the only humans that knew about her kind. She was going to change all 25 of them. They'd agreed to it. They were all orphaned when they were younger; they didn't have families, and when they heard of Tamara's death they were willing to do it for her. Amelie had to tell Siarah's family about her death, and Micky's. She kept all the urns of ashes she collected on her mantel piece. Yes, everything was up and running, yes she was safe, but she was alone…and she hated it. Her kind was supposed to be alone. They're not like wolfs that hunt in a pack, they're like Panthers that keep themselves to themselves. Even if she changed the prostitutes she'd be alone. They wouldn't be friends like the ones she had (well they were considered…favourites. But Jakob was more than that and she knew it) they'd just be creations that would do anything she told them to do.

Amelie put her feet up on Tamara's old desk. She'd never put her feet up before; it didn't seem ladylike. She cleared her throat when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she sighed.

It was one of Tamara's prostitutes "Ma'am" she bowed her head "I'm the first one in line for the changing" She raised her head.

Amelie nodded and beckoned her over with her finger. "This will only hurt a little"

**I know it was short but It's only and epilogue. Now I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I mean it :). I'll PM my fav reader, but I'll only PM you if you review. Okay this story has officially finished. The end, people. It's a shame I never reached 100.**

**-Livi loves you all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
